Sunrise in New York
by Angelbaby63
Summary: It had been two long years since I had visited my hometown. I'm glad I came alone, plus no one would ever let me come here if they knew what I was up to. I walked over the bridge into Brooklyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers new and old,**

**As some may know, this story was uploaded and 29 chapters into the story. Due to some personal problems, the story was deleted. But not to fear good people, I'm in the process of re-uploading all the chapters while I work on Chapter 30 currently. All the chapters are the same, just slightly better. **

**I'm upset that it was deleted along with 120 reviews and a wonderful following, and I'm very sorry for deleting it. Hopefully I'll have some new readers and old stick with me :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I woke up early, before everyone else trying to get some peace and quiet before sunrise. I usually do this in the morning because being a newsie is not such a peaceful life, but it's my life and I wouldn't change it for anything. I started off by showering and prettying up myself for the day. I brushed out my long dark hair until there were no more knots. I walked over to the window and watched the sunrise. I love this city although it holds many painful memories of my childhood, it is my home. I then soaked up the last moments of peace before everyone was awake.

I snapped out of my trance and realized that everyone was waking up. Everything gets loud once the newsies are up.

"Good morning dollface." Racetrack said to me rubbing his eyes. "How'd you sleep? I didn't wake up if you did." Race had the bunk next mine.

Racetrack has always been such a sweet guy to me. He's my best guy friend; he sticks up for me and can always make me laugh. I also trust him with my deepest darkest secrets, which is something that is very hard for me to do, trust. I love him like a brother.

"No I was fine, I didn't wake up. " I said looking down at the wooden floor. I sucked at lying, I had woken up but I hate waking Race up at night.

I have these horrible reoccurring nightmares cause me to scream at the top of my lungs at night. Sometimes I don't stop screaming until someone wakes me up, those are the worst. Sometimes they just wake me up and I'll be covered in a cold sweat though. I had a pretty rough childhood so the nightmares are always just old memories from way back when. They happen every once in a while, but they always scare the crap out of me. Racetrack has been really helpful; he lets me sleep with him in his bed when they happen.

"Riley, don't lie to me." I suck at lying; he could see it on my face.

"Fine. I woke up but I fell back asleep pretty fast." That wasn't a lie. I just didn't want to wake him up all the time.

He gave me a look and shook his head in disappointment. "Riley I've told you this before; wake me up whenever they happen ok?" He raised his eyebrows and waited for my answer.

"Ok Race, I will." I said slowly. He came over and gave me a hug. I knew we didn't have much longer to get ready. "Now go get ready or Jack'll skin ya." I said with a smile. He just laughed as he walked away.

I was standing in line to get newspapers with Rachel, the only other girl newsie from Manhattan. Rachel has a very strong personality and reputation. She's 17 like me, tough and smart and always seems to get her way. It does help that she's very pretty, with olive- toned skin, medium length red/brown hair and hazel eyes. She's about 5'5", and carries herself in a confident manner. She's single and loves being single.

I on the other hand have the typical Irish ivory skin, light blue eyes and long curly dark brown hair. I'm petite but still womanly with an hourglass frame. I've been told that I was beautiful but I'd much rather be a tall leggy blonde. I'm not shy but not quite as out-going as Rachel; I like to party, play poker and hang out with my fellow newsies. I do like to read though, once I became fluent in English (I grew up speaking Gaeilge), I got my hands on every book I could find. I've never had any formal schooling but I try to keep myself educated, I don't like being a street-rat. I love most every one of the Manhattan newsies but, my very best friends in the house are Rachel and Racetrack.

"So whatta think of the new kid, I think his name is Mike" Rachel said eyeing one of the new newsies who had just started staying in Manhattan. He was cute with blonde hair and green eyes.

"He's alright but I don't date Manhattan newsies." I said with a coy smile.

Rachel burst into laughter. "Yeah well what about Ben? And that one latin kid? What, do they just not count?" She said in between laughs. Oh, she was asking for it.

"Yeah well you ain't no Mary either! What about you-know-who, I bet that counts!" I said catching her off guard. Her jaw immediately dropped. Rachel had a spent a drunken night with Skittery once but it was just a one night thing.

"Riley shut up!" She said yelling/whispering to me. She was turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Ehm!" We suddenly looked up to see Weasel looking at us holding up the line. Weasel was like always accompanied by his nephews Oscar and Morris. I like to refer to them as 'The Village Idiots'.

"Sorry _Weseal_, didn't mean to upset you." Rachel said tauntingly. He hated when we called him that.

"I swear you kids are so obnoxious, if I could I'd leave you all rotting in the sewers." He was obviously annoyed, which was exactly what we were going for.

We walked away after we finally got our papers, and I went and sat on a crate reading over the headlines.

"So beautiful, have you made up your mind about Saturday night?" I heard and unfortunately familiar voice.

I took a deep breath and finally ripped my eyes off the newspaper in front of me to give him a subtle glare.

"Oscar, for the last fucking time, no." I said holding no interest in my voice. I started to get up to walk away. Suddenly he grabbed me by the arm, and pushed me against the brick wall beside me. I simply rolled my eyes. I was definitely not afraid of this idiot.

"I'll tell my uncle about the money you owe us Riley. I believe it was $1.15?" He said staring into my eyes with a mocking smile.

I tried yanking my arm out of his hard grip. "First Oscar, don't touch me. And second don't you dare threaten me. I ain't afraid of a little prick like you. You barely have enough brain cells to remember your own name. And don't think you can guilt me into a date with you. You don't want to mess with me." I said with a hard glare.

"Oh I think I do wanna mess with you honey. I know we could have some fun together." He started closing in on my face but I held my glare.

I heard someone walking over on the cobblestone alley ground. "Oscar, kindly get your hands off of Riley before I have to break your face." Jack said calmly. I looked over to see him standing a few feet from us, looking slightly bored.

Jack Kelly was the leader of the Manhattan newsies. We have very brother/sister type relationship; he was the one who brought me to the lodging house when I was just 11 years old. Jack is extremely over-protective of me, which tends to get on my nerves and we occasionally fight but I know it's just because he cares about me. At times like this I was always glad he was around. We've always been asked if we were a couple, but things were never like that and we're happy the way things are.

Oscar looked over, dumbfounded. "We was just talkin', right Riley?" He looked at me with that stupid smile.

"Oh please." I said yanking my arm out of his grasp and walking over to Jack smiling to myself, pleased.

Jack put his arm around me. "So Oscar, what have we learned today?" Jack asked, talking to him like he was 5. All Oscar could do was to turn beet red and look mad. "Let me help you out. The answer is to never ever touch Riley again that is, if you are planning on wanting all of your limbs." Jack said and walked away with me. Thank God for Jack.

We started walking out towards the crowd of newsies shouting out the headlines, looking for someone to buy a penny a pape.

"Fire Wrecks Havoc in Staten Island, Houses Destroyed!" Rachel was yelling at the top of her lungs. With girl newsies you either have it or you don't. It was usually easier to sell newspapers being a girl; most of our sales are made by men. You must appeal to your customers such as sympathize with the mother taking care of her five children, flirt with any male human being, and lastly out-sell any other newsies competing for your spot.

After hours of selling I finished up, counted up my pay and joined the newsies at Tibby's for lunch.

"Hey guys." I said walking into the restaurant, smelling all the delicious foods frying in the kitchen.

"Hey Ry, how goes it?" Race asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"So I'm guessing everyone did well?" I said laughing and looking around at the faces of the newsies with their faces stuffed of food. They all nodded and continued eating.

I went up to the counter to order my daily coffee.

"Hey Frank, one coffee please?" I said smiling at Frank, he was a nice older guy, a proud father of 12. Those Italian families are crazy.

"Sure sweetheart," Frank said while pouring my drink. "Here you go Riley." I smiled and walked over to our table and sat next to Racetrack and Mush who were listening to some story Jack was telling from across the table.

"And then, her dress flew right up in the air!" They all started cracking up and high fiving each other. I rolled my eyes at them. I don't think I will ever understand men. I looked around and didn't see Rachel.

"Hey Race, you seen Rachel?" I asked him as he swallowed another bite of sandwich. He looked up towards the window next to us.

"Um Riley she's right there." He said laughing and pointing over at Rachel outside talking to the new kid. She was laughing and touching his arm. I looked over at Racetrack and smiled. "Wow Jack is going to kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's Chapter 1 for ya! I'll be uploading more chapters as soon as possible. <strong>

**Reviews are always encouraged, by the way…**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**-Riley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Later that night I was getting ready for bed and Rachel came back to the lodging house smiling and laughing loudly. She had obviously been drinking, because she was stumbling around and using Mike's arm for support. It was pretty late; almost all of the newsies were fast asleep.<p>

She stumbled toward her bunk which was next to mine. "Hey Riley! There happens to be a little someone I'd like you to meet." She said grabbing onto Mike's shirt for support, then sitting on the edge of my bed leaning back onto Mike.

"Rachel, I know him. Hey Mike." I said giving him a half-hearted smile. "Okay Rachel I think it's time for bed." I said getting up trying to get her into her own bed.

"No no Riley I think Mike and I are going to go to the closet downstairs." She started laughing and then realized everyone was asleep and she shushed herself and started giggling again.

The closet downstairs is the secret place that the newsies like to take their dates to be alone. Jack is the only one with his own room and privacy. I wasn't naïve and I knew what she was gonna do if I let her go down there.

"No." I stated sharply. "Sorry Mike but you can go back to your bunk and see Rachel tomorrow, got it?" I said almost threateningly. Rachel gave me a pouty face but I just shook my head at her.

"Okay Riley…" He gave me a _yup she's insane_ look before turning back to Rachel. He was smiling at her meaningfully not moving. "Goodnight Rachel. I had fun…"

"Goodnight Mike!" I said impatiently. I'm not usually this short-tempered, I'm just tired tonight.

I turned to Rachel after Mike had left to return to his bed, she was in full pout-mode at me and holding her grasp on the wooden post of my bed. "Rach, I did that for your own good, and I know you'd do the same for me." I sighed. "And chances are you aren't going to remember any of this tomorrow." I said chuckling and shaking my head at her.

She looked at me confused. "Ry?" She asked me with her head to the side. "Where'd Mikey-poo go?"

I looked at her again, shaking my head in disgust. "Okay let's get you into bed Rachel." I got her up easy even though she's got a few inches on me. I set her on her bed and took off her shoes, and put a blanket over her. I looked at her sleeping already, and smiled. She was the closest thing to a sister I'd ever had.

"Night Rach," I said getting into my bed.

"Night Riley," I looked over to the other side of my bed. Racetrack was giving me a big smile, his eyes drooping with sleepiness.

"Goodnight Racetack." I said smiling back and settling into bed. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke to somewhere familiar in my subconscious. It was dark and wet and I was barefoot walking on the cold hard ground. I knew I was in danger and I could feel fear deep in my stomach, churning and causing nausea to creep up on me. I picked up my pace as I began to hear footsteps behind me gaining speed. I looked around and I knew where I was but I didn't know how I got here. My clothes were soaked through, and I looked up to see that it was pouring rain. <em>How did I get here?<em> I thought to myself. I heard a voice behind me. "Riley." The voice was unfamiliar to me but at this moment in my dream I recognized it, and it was a voice that scared me. But who owned this familiar voice that haunted my sleeping mind? In my dream, I knew this voice was the reason I was afraid. I felt every hair on my body stand up straight. I heard him call to me again. I started sprinting, hearing him call my name to stop me. I turned onto a street that was pitch black. I was crying and shaking violently as I slowed down and looked around for any kind of shelter. I ran to a nearby alley and hid behind some boxes, wishing my heart would stop racing so fast. I looked around and saw nothing but the dark street. I waited to hear the voice but all I heard was the rain hitting the ground. Shaking with cold and fear, I started to get up, but a hand reached out and grabbed my hair pulling me backwards and I screamed as loud as I could. "NO!" I couldn't see his face but I knew it was the man calling my name. I was still screaming and crying as pulled me back against his body in a hard grasp, a faint flash of silver, he whispered in my ear. "Don't be afraid Riley."

And that's when I came to.

"Riley!" I heard someone call to me. All I could feel was someone shaking me. "Let me go!" I screamed, trying to break his hold. "Riley open your eyes!" I heard Jack say.

I slowly opened my tear-filled eyes and saw Jack holding my shoulders, and Racetrack on one side of me and Mush was on the other. It was dark in the bunkhouse so it must still be night. I slowly realized that what I thought just happened was only a dream. Jack had pulled me into his arms either to comfort me or to restrain me, I wasn't sure.

"Riley, sweetie, it was just a nightmare. You're safe." Racetrack said to me comfortingly. I took a deep breath pried Jack's arms off me and sat up. Every newsies in our lodging house was awake and staring at me. I shivered and wiped the cold sweat from my forehead. Everyone was silent, waiting for me to say something, anything.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to wake everyone up." I looked down so I couldn't see their faces.

"Okay everyone," Jack said with authority. "Get back to bed, now." He came over next to me and spoke quietly to me. "Are you going to be okay tonight?" He asked me. I saw Rachel walk over to my bed once the crowd cleared.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just go back to bed, please." I'm sure I was tomato red with embarrassment.

"Alright," He looked at me one more time before he got up. He was obviously hesitant to leave me.

"Riley," He said after he got up.

"Yeah?" I answered slowly.

"Come get me if you need to." He said staring right in my eyes.

"I know Jack." I said. "I'm okay." I assured him one last time.

He walked away and shut his door loudly. I looked over and Racetrack and Rachel were still staring at me.

"Guys I'm fine, just go to bed." I said climbing into my bed, covering my head with my blanket.

"Okay, goodnight Ry." Rachel said drowsily, and I could hear her getting into her squeaky bed.

I couldn't close my eyes. And suddenly the blanket wasn't covering my face anymore. I looked up and Race was bending down so that he was at eye-level with me. His face was only a couple inches from mine.

"Come on Riley," He said quietly grabbing my arm and pulling me onto his bed. I felt bad for being such a pain but I was thankful for Racetrack, without him I would be an insomniac. He got in and pulled the blanket over us and he held me tight. I let one tear spill over before I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Racetrack gently shaking my arm. "Riley? Riley wake up."<p>

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. It was still dark. "What Race?" I said annoyed.

"Riley get up, I wanna talk to you." I moved myself to look at him. He looked very serious which was not something anyone usually saw.

"Okay Race I'm up, what is it?' I said yawning.

He looked around even though everyone was still sleeping. "No it needs to be private, downstairs closet?" He said while getting up. He grabbed a candle and a match and his jacket.

I sighed dramatically. "Okay Race, fine." I climbed out of bed, grabbed my jacket and followed him. He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs. We got to the closet and Racetrack lit the candle and looked at me closely.

"Okay Race what is it? I'm exhausted and I obviously didn't get much sleep." I said tiredly.

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "It's about tonight, your dream. Something was different. I have never heard you ever scream like that before." He looked away and shuddered. I looked down and tried not to remember. He continued. "I know I'm not crazy Riley, something was different. I've seen you scared after your nightmares but this wasn't anything like I've seen before."

I gulped. I could feel myself starting to shake. "Riley do you remember your dream, any part of it?"He asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Yes." My voice was very shaky. "I remember most of it, and you're right it was different."

"Riley, this dream wasn't about your mom was it?" He knew that most of nightmares were about my mother's death, he also knew not to bring it up, ever.

I looked up at him, he looked scared, and that scared me. "It wasn't about my ma."

I looked at him and he was staring at me, waiting for me to continue, but I was stubborn and I did not ever want to talk about this dream that was now haunting my every thought.

He finally spoke. "Riley, when I woke up you weren't awake but your eyes were wide open. You were screaming 'please don't hurt me'. You were screaming and your hands were behind you, almost like they were in handcuffs." He was looking beyond me into space, remembering horrible images. "Jack came out because he thought someone was attacking you. You kept screaming someone's name." He looked down uncomfortably.

I looked into his eyes and grabbed his face so he would look at me. "Racetrack whose name was I screaming?" I was sure whoever's name I was screaming, was who was after me in my nightmare.

"Riley, I really don't think you should know." He looked down and gulped. But I have him a hard look.

"Tell me." I demanded

He looked me square in the eyes. "Spot,"

I looked at him confused. "Spot Conlon?" I was shocked; I haven't seen him in years.

"Yeah Riley, it was strange, and now Jack's all freaked out." He looked away and sighed.

"Did Rachel hear?" I asked him concerned.

"No she was in the bathroom getting sick when it happened. She didn't hear that part." He said looking worried.

"Good. Look Race it was just a nightmare, there's no reason for me to be scared of him." I said truthfully. "Please if you care about me at all, explain that to Jack."

"I will Riley, but please tell me what happened in your dream." I sighed, I had to tell him.

I took a deep breath and began. "I think I was in Brooklyn. I don't know where exactly but I know I was there. I was running, because someone was after me." My voice was shaking so bad I could barely speak.

"It was Spot's voice wasn't it?" Racetrack's voice was shaking too.

"I don't know, but something's telling me it wasn't his voice. In my dream I recognized whose voice it was. Also, I haven't seen Spot in almost two years so I-I don't know, Race. But honestly, I don't know who it was. I'd tell you if I knew." I stared off into the flame of the candle.

"What happened after that Riley?" Race asked me.

I didn't respond right away. I had a huge lump in my throat, and my eyes were starting to water up. "He found me." The tears fell over and were running down my cheeks. "He said to me 'Don't be afraid Riley'." I sniffed. "Racetrack," I said staring into his eyes. "He knew me, and I knew him. He got me, and that's when I woke up." I looked down and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Okay, let's go back up so you can get a little more sleep." He put his arm around me and took me up the stairs.

"It's okay I'm going to go up to the roof for a little." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

He looked at me, worried. "Okay, just don't be too long. And also take your jacket." He walked over to me with a concerned expression.

"Riley, I need to tell Jack what you told me, but no one else will know, okay?"

I nodded limply.

He hugged me and went to his bunk to get a little rest before sunrise.

I went up to the roof to think. I decided that this dream was important. It wasn't just some random occurrences like normal dreams, it meant something and I was going to figure out what. What I needed to do was to get to Spot. That was exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow!<strong>

**Also, please please please do review so that I know there are people out there who _do_ want me to continue on with this story :)**

**-Riley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>I had a plan.<p>

I was getting to Brooklyn, and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

><p>"Riley, hon, how many you want?" Racetrack yelled at me while standing in line for papers.<p>

"100," I said automatically. "Thanks Race." I smiled at him, but my mind was far away. I was nervous about my plan to get to Brooklyn, because absolutely _nothing_ could go wrong.

I grabbed my papers from Race and started reading the headlines, plotting my day out.

A voice next to me made me jump. "So where the hell were ya this morning?" I turned around and saw Rachel, chewing on her fingernail and tapping her toe on the ground, her dark hair pushed behind her ears.

"I woke up early, couldn't sleep. I also went to get coffee and I was gonna see if you wanted to come but I was afraid I'd get my head ripped off." I said this with slight humor in my voice, but I wasn't kidding. She's not a morning person and especially not when she was most likely feeling that hangover right about now.

"I wasn't that drunk Riley. I pretty much remember getting home." She said while smiling.

I sighed. "You gotta be more careful Rach," I said with concern. "You'll get yourself killed like that, see?" I showed her a headline reading: _Teen-aged Girl Dies in Street_.

She rolled her eyes at the paper. "Oh please Riley," she said full of confidence as she patted her pants-pocket. "That's why I carry a blade."

I scrunched my eyebrows together uneasily, continuing to read the article. This story was horrifying.

_Young girl dies in streets of Queens from mysterious wounds to chest and neck along with wounds most likely from rape. Police are at a loss. No witnesses have come forth. Many neighborhoods are frightened for their kin._

I involuntarily shivered.

_Police are suggesting a killer may be on the loose._

My thoughts quickly jumped to my nightmare. The rain, the cold ground, the sound of the man'svoice murmuring in my head…

"This headline alone will buy me dinner tonight." Rachel's voice woke me from my trance.

I closed up the paper quickly, wanting those last lines to stop ringing in my ears: _Police are suggesting a killer may be on the loose. _

Rachel sighed loudly. "Every girl needs a blade for just that reason." She said nodding at the paper.

I forced a laugh but couldn't shake my altered mood.

Rachel's expression changed quickly to serious. "Hey, you okay?" She asked me in an honest voice. "You kinda scared the shit outta everyone last night."

"Really I'm fine, you know I get nightmares. And I just really want to stop talking about it." I said quietly. She just nodded understandingly.

I walked off to my regular spot and started selling. Reading off headlines, and making up new ones. It was a very long morning, but I made a good profit today and I couldn't be sorry that I worked.

I had a plan for today, a plan to figure out my dream. I was going to Brooklyn to find Spot Conlon. Once I could hear his voice I should know whether or not it was him in my dream. Also I could find the street I was on in my dream. I was going to do this, today. But this kind of adventurous plan would require a lot of lying which honestly, is not my strong suit.

I saw Jack walking towards me. This was my chance.

"Hey Ry, what are you up to?" He asked looking interested, his big eyes filled with curiosity.

"I've decided to go shopping." I said confidently.

"And what exactly are you planning on buying?" He asked suspiciously.

I remembered my line. "Well I finally saved enough money and now I finally can afford to get some nice clothes that didn't previously be worn by boys."

"Okay well where are you going?"Jack said, as I looked up to see Rachel talking with Racetrack. She had finished up selling, perfect.

"I'm going to some consignment shop near Midtown." I said smoothly lying.

"A what?" Jack said dubiously, pulling his hat farther down to cover his face.

"It's a store that sells clothes on consignment, Jack." I said convincingly. "In other words, it's cheaper than buying new clothes."

Jack's face softened slightly. "Oh well okay, but be back before dark Riley. And don't leave Manhattan!" Jack said as I started walking away towards Rachel. I needed her to help me with my plan.

"See ya later Jack." I said walking over to Rachel, leaving Jack unsatisfied behind me.

"Don't be gone late Riley!" I heard Jack yell/warn as I walked away.

"Rachel, you wanna go shopping?" I was only asking her this because I knew she already had plans, which worked out great for me. This plan may actually work,

"Well I told Mush I'd help him learn how to play some real poker but I could tell him no." She looked disappointedly at me. "Didn't I tell you that?"

I stopped her immediately from cancelling her plans, knowing I couldn't let her in on my plan. She wouldn't let me go to Brooklyn alone either. "No, but its ok, he lost fifty cents to me the other night." I said smiling. "And that boy needs to eat." I couldn't believe this plan hadn't blown up in my face yet.

She gave me a torn look; I knew she didn't like making me go alone, but little did she know that that was exactly what I wanted.

"I don't mind going alone." I reassured her with a smile.

"You should take someone with you Riley." She said suddenly serious.

"Yeah I know, but I'll be home before dark, but just in case tell Jack I took Susie with me." Susie was a sort of friend of ours who was also Kid Blink's girl, she was annoying but we put up with her for Blink's sake.

"Okay but I'm only lying to Jack because I love you Ry." She said sarcastically, she loved messing with Jack. Rachel and Jack have always been either flirting or fighting with each other, nothing else.

"Thanks Rach, I owe you one." I said smiling and waving as I started my way towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

This was working out perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>I was born in a small town near Dublin, Ireland. Most of my extended family died in The Great Famine, so my mother and father escaped to New York City with me when I was just two years old. We lived in Brooklyn, and that's why it's a little hard coming here, especially when I have to hide my pain when I come here with one of the newsies. That's why I'm glad I came alone, plus no one would ever let me come here if they knew what I was up to. I walked over the bridge into Brooklyn.<p>

I knew the Brooklyn newsies usual hang outs like the docks so I headed in that direction. This wasn't the brightest idea I have ever had but I needed answers and this was how I was going to get them. It's not that safe for girls to be roaming around Brooklyn alone, but that was a risk I was willing to take. Manhattan and Brooklyn are in alliance, but Spot Conlon, the leader of Brooklyn is a pain in the ass. He's an over-confident, self-absorbed, man-whore. But as much as he bothered me before, I wanted to figure out why he played a part in my nightmare.

I started walking on the street across from the docks, knowing I would soon be discovered. Spot was border control of Brooklyn and I knew he had to be around here somewhere. This area was a breeding ground for newsies.

I heard a whistle in my direction from one of the at least 30 boys over on the docks.

"Hey angel-face, you lost?" I heard a male voice say coming from the pier.

I turned around trying to look aloof, putting on my best damsel in distress act. "No I'm not, but thank you so much for your concern." I said softly. I knew Spot couldn't be too far away.

The boy was tall and had blonde hair and hard black eyes. He was walking over to me quickly with a dark expression on his face.

"Sweetheart, it don't matter how pretty you are. You don't step foot on Brooklyn territory without a reason." He was eyeing me up and down. He got about three feet away from me before I back up slightly.

"Okay," I said pretending to be scared, hoping to catch attention. "I am lost, just please leave me alone." It was working, this dumb boy believed my bluff.

"Well why don't you come here honey, I'll help you find your way." He said coming closer to me, smiling intently.

"Hey!" I heard a different voice say. I look up relieved. It was _him_.

"Whoa there Scab, give the lady some space." The boy I remembered none other than Spot Conlon said, shooing away the newsie named Scab. Obediently, the boy backed up a few feet behind Spot.

This was not the voice that haunted me in my dream.

He walked over, looking me up and down scrutinizing my appearance with his harsh blue eyes.

I tried as hard as I could to conceal the smile that had formed widely across my face. The voice, it wasn't him! The voice from my dream was _not_ the voice of Spot Conlon. I knew it with every fiber of my being.

"What's your business in Brooklyn, beautiful?" He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Dammit, I was trying not to run into you." I pretended to mumble to myself, and fighting a smile. I couldn't help my giddiness, it wasn't him!

He looked confused, his eyebrows pulled together. "Do I know you?"

Did he seriously not know it was me? "Spot," I said. "It's me," I said half smiling at this boy who I hadn't seen in years. "Riley."

* * *

><p>Spot was a natural born leader; I'd known him ever since I became a newsie. I was one of the only people who knew his story. He and his twin sister were abandoned in Brooklyn by their father who was an abusive drunk. Having such a horrible childhood, being dumped on the streets at age nine, he and his sister couldn't stand living together and had fought most every time they were around each other, so Spot went to Brooklyn and Rachel went to Manhattan.<p>

A slow smile spread across his face. "Riley O'Connell." He said while he looked me up and down evaluating me with his cold blue eyes. "You've grown up well, haven't you?" He said smiling alluringly.

In all honestly he looked good too, he had gotten taller and his voice finally stopped cracking. I still can't see how Rachel and Spot are related and twins nonetheless, their looks are the complete opposite from each other. Boy, he was a lot tougher looking then when I last saw him though.

"And I see you got what an inch taller in the last two years?" I said teasing him. He ignored me.

"I definitely see that you've grown." He stated, implying something improper while eyeing me up carefully.

"How charming," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Wow, what a lady's man.

"Scab," He turned around to the boy next to us. "Go back to the docks, I'll be back later." He took one last look at me before he walked off. "Where you headed?" Spot asked me as he turned back to face me.

"I don't know. I just haven't been here in so long I wanted to come over." I replied nervously lying. I didn't know what to do now, and Spot was looking at me strange.

"Oh really, so you came all by your little self?" He didn't believe me for a second. I was caught in my own stupid lie. "I'm havin' a hard time believin' that Jack would let you come here alone Riley. So cut the crap, why are you here?"

He was glaring at me now.

Nervously I played with my hair, curling my hair around my finger. I decided to tell him the truth. After all honesty _was_ the best policy, right? "Look Spot, I had a dream and I was in Brooklyn but I don't remember exactly where I was and I'd like to try and find the street I was on." I sighed; he must think I'm insane.

"A dream?" He contemplated as he smiled that annoyingly confident smile of his. "Hmm… I'm starting to think you just came here for me."

I was done with this. I was really hoping he wasn't going to waste my time and sure enough, he did.

"Look, Spot I didn't come here to be a joke of yours. Got it?" I said frustrated. "Now get out of my way." I crossed my arms tightly around my chest, hoping to look somewhat intimidating.

"Jeeze Riley, there ain't no reason to cause a scene." He sighed and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me aside so we couldn't be overheard by the other newsies.

He sighed impatiently. "Look, I don't usually do favors for people, especially girls, but you're my sister's friend so I'll help you out." I stared wide-eyed at him. "Well, where are you thinkin' it was?" He asked me. I was shocked, he wasn't joking he never did nice things for anyone.

"Well I have an idea, I think it was somewhere in my old neighborhood." I said glancing around me, trying to find my bearings in what used to be a familiar place to me.

"Wait, you lived in Brooklyn?" He raised his eyebrows in shock. "Where the hell was I?"

I laughed. "I lived here from when I was two to when I was eleven, you were still in Jersey."

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "How'd you know that?"

I laughed again. "I'm best friends with your sister, dumbass. I know a lot about you." He continued to stare at me, slightly awed.

I continued. "Well I used to live in the Bay Ridge area, but I haven't been there since I left home." I remember clearly the last time I saw the building we lived in, it wasn't a memory I like to think about. My childhood… it wasn't pleasant.

He must have seen my vacant expression, because he snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'll take you there." He said pulling me by my arm and walking forward, not waiting for me to acknowledge him.

He was walking in big long strides. "Okay Spot too fast, I've got little legs remember?"

He laughed. "Hah, yeah I forgot. How tall are you again? Two feet tall?" He just cracked himself up. "Three?"

"As a matter of fact I am five feet and three inches, which is almost normal height for my age." I said while glaring at him.

"Sure it is sweetheart, you just keep telling yourself that." He was just a riot today. I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"So Spot, what have you been up to in the past two years?" I asked him, switching subjects.

He looked at me and grinned. "I've been wondering what Riley O'Connell has been up to." He said coolly. He smiled at me and winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well that was weird and unresponsive." I mumbled to myself, chuckling.

He ignored me. "How's Jacky-Boy and all his little newsies?"

"Fine." I answered him, attempting to glare at Spot's irritating smirk.

He cleared his throat and looked down uncomfortably. "And… Rachel?"

I knew deep down he cared, and even worried about her. "She's good Spot. She's not getting into _too_ much trouble." I nervously laughed trying to break the tension.

"Well, good… so how are things in 'Hattan? I haven't been there in a long time." He asked me, obviously switching subjects.

"They're good, basically the same." I said, not really knowing what else to say. "And Brooklyn?"

"Eh, okay but Queens has been giving me trouble. But that ain't nothin' to worry 'bout, I can take care of myself. I'll need to talk to Jack about it though." Spot replied.

"Well he's always been your ally Spot." I said reassuring him.

We finally reached Third Avenue which was part of the Bay Ridge neighborhood. There were a lot of families in this area, more than I remember. There were babies crying, dogs barking, and people begging for money on the corners. I could tell there were a lot of poor Irish families and Italian families, just by looking.

"Thanks Spot, well I'll see you around." I said turning to walk away.

He grabbed me by the sleeve of my over-sized button up shirt. "No, I think I'll wait here and walk you back to Manhattan so ya don't get lost. Got it?" He said with full authority.

"A little grabby there Spot?" I said under my breath, straightening out the sleeve of my shirt.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking away from me.

This was strange, was he being dare I say it-nice?

We continued walking in silence until a familiar building stopped me in my tracks. I knew this building well.

Spot stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong?" he continued to watch me while I stared expressionlessly at the old, tattered building in front of us. "Is this where your dream was?"

"No," I looked back at him. "This is the apartment building I grew up in."

He took a good long look and then looked at me with a worried expression. "Riley, what's wrong?" he started to become impatient.

I gulped. "It's nothing. I just don't have the greatest memories from this place." I looked away, trying not to think of all of the horrible things that happened to me here. These memories have haunted me since I was only eleven.

He walked around in front of me to better see my face, forcing me to look at him. "Riley what-"

"Look Spot, this isn't the place so can we go look somewhere else?" I said, interrupting him, turning around quickly.

He looked at me confused. "Yeah okay, let's go this way."

He leaded us down a few more streets, but it was pointless. Nothing looked like the scene from my nightmare.

I sighed, giving up. "It's getting dark, and I gotta get home before sundown so let's get going."

He nodded patiently. "Alright,"

We started walking back the way we came. We mostly talked about the Manhattan newsies, but he filled me in on the dish in Brooklyn, and started telling me about his new second-in-command, Match.

"He moved here from Boston about three months ago, and he proved himself to be loyal and all that shit so he was promoted." Spot pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a puff. "He provides the drinks and can really beat the crap outta anyone I want so he's alright with me." Spot explained to me.

"What happened to that other guy; I don't remember his name…" I said still trying to remember that kid's name, vaguely remembering his face.

"Yeah well, he didn't want to risk his life for Brooklyn." He said staring off into space. "He didn't follow me into a fight with a few shits from Jersey City. So I told him he had an hour to be gone outta Brooklyn."

"Oh, well it's good that you have someone you trust." I said looking into his eyes. He looked back into my eyes meaningfully, so much that I had to look away. I get awkward like that sometimes.

I shivered. It was starting to get darker earlier in the autumn season. "Jeeze, it's getting freezing out here, I wonder if it's gonna rain." I looked up and didn't see Spot.

I turned around to see him, frozen staring straight ahead. I followed his glare to two dark figures approaching us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**How was this chapter, good, bad? Please do share :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'll show you around<strong>__** this alphabet town"**_

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck are they." Spot mumbled icily to himself, taking a few steps closer to the boys and pulling his cane from his belt-loop, a dark scowl had taken over his features. He threw his cigarette angrily to the ground in front of us.<p>

I could tell this wasn't good.

The boys walked up closer to us taking threateningly wide steps. I could tell easily that they were newsies by the way they were dressed. From the intimidating expressions on their faces I could guess that they were from Queens. One was tall and skinny with curly long blonde hair, he was leading the other boy straight for Spot and I. The other was of medium height and build with short cropped brown hair. He stood back to let the blonde boy take the lead.

Spot had stopped and stood slightly in front of me with his arms crossed and a deadly look on his face, keeping a firm grip on his cane. "Stay behind me Riley." Spot hissed at me. I obeyed immediately.

They finally approached us and stood a few feet away, trying to judge Spot's reaction. He looked livid, but not quite angry enough to kill them… yet. It was silent for a few seconds before Spot spoke.

"Who the hell are you, and why the fuck are you on my land." Spot asked sternly while sending his death glare at the blonde boy.

The tall boy finally spoke. "I'm Bean," He said. If I wasn't scared shitless, I probably would have laughed at his name. "That's Jim." He said pointing to the brown haired boy behind him. The boy named Jim was staring directly at me. "We came to warn you Conlon."

Spot didn't flinch or move or even looked surprised. He just glared.

Bean continued. "Tim, he wants me to tell you to be prepared because pretty soon your life will be a living hell." He drew it out slowly for effect. "You won't see it coming."

Spot moved slowly toward him until he was only inches apart from Bean. "Never show your fucking face in Brooklyn again, now get the fuck off my territory before I kill you both right here, right now." He spoke in a deadly quiet voice that could easily scare the devil. His eyes no longer resembled ice, they resembled fire. He looked so dangerous, even I felt scared of him for a quick second. _If looks could kill…_ I thought to myself.

Bean glared at Spot for another second but didn't seem too phased. Something out if the corner of my eye caught my attention, the boy named Jim winked at me intently before turning to walk away.

I shivered involuntarily as they began to walk back towards where they came from. Spot didn't take his eyes off of them even after they were out of sight.

"You okay?" I said to Spot, he looked ready to kill, his jaw was flexed, and his knuckles white from holding on to his cane so tightly. He was still glaring but he shifted his eyes to me and, very slightly, his eyes relaxed.

He let out a hard sigh. "Yeah Riley I'm fine. I'm just sick and tired of those little fucks from Queens. They really think they can pull a fast one on me?" He looked away for a second into the mist that was starting to become rain. He was a whole lot calmer than I expected, but not calm, definitely not calm.

He changed his expression, his eyes looking off to the west watching the pinkish orange gleam coming from where the sun used to be. "We should get you back, it's getting late."

I stared at him for a second, perplexed. Spot had a temper. This was not news to anyone. Why was he so calm? I continued walking next to him as we started for Manhattan, my thoughts utterly incoherent.

The rain was just a drizzle but it was soaking me through. My hair was sticking to my face and dripping down my back, and my clothes stuck to my body causing me to shiver. Spot looked worse than me, only wearing a short-sleeved shirt that more resembled skin now rather than clothing. I wondered vaguely if he was cold.

I hadn't realized how late it was getting. Time seemed to be going by so fast lately, it seemed like just a minute ago I was selling newspapers in Manhattan instead of wandering in the streets of Brooklyn with Spot Conlon. "I really hope Jack is out somewhere" I said, thinking out loud.

"Why?" Spot asked me totally oblivious to the obviousness of my statement. His big eyes looked into mine with evident confusion.

I spoke with a chuckle in my voice. "Spot what would you do if you told one of your boys to be back at a certain time and they came home late, really late?" I said, trying to get him to understand that not everyone gets to make up their own rules.

"Shit, I'd probably beat the crap out of 'em." He said nodding.

"Well exactly, so we gotta hurry!" I said quickening my speed, walking as fast as my legs would go.

"Jeeze Riley, you're fast for such a small person!" Spot said trying to catch up to me.

I suddenly remembered that Jack thought I was in Manhattan, shopping. "Oh yeah I forgot, if for some reason Jack asks, we went to some consignment shop in Midtown, okay?" I added quickly.

"Wait, the signing of what?" He shook his head, too confused to care. "Wait he doesn't know that you were in Brooklyn?" Spot asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nope," I said, then swearing to myself quietly. "He doesn't." I was screwed. Jack was going to kill me, no doubt about it.

It was dark, and it was late. Hopefully Jack will understand, right? I mean at least I wasn't alone. Spot was with me and that ought to count for something, I hope…

We finally got to the lodging house and I didn't see Jack right away so I took a second before walking in.

I turned to face Spot, an unexpected smile forming across my face. "Thanks for today." I said. I was truly glad I saw him.

He smiled back. "No problem." He seems so different but still the same and I like it. Maybe in these two years Spot Conlon had grown up a little. He was still his confident self, but not as… obnoxious.

"You know, it was really nice to see you." I said not being able to stop smiling. What was this happy feeling? When I used to think of Spot it was usually nausea that I felt.

"Yeah it was." He was smiling a lot too… "Well I'll see you around Riley." His eyes weren't looking away from mine, and I liked it…

A rough voice interrupted my disjointed thoughts.

"Hey Spot what are you doin' here so late?" I turned around and saw Jack standing in the doorway, securing his signature cowboy hat safely atop his head. At least he didn't seem mad… yet.

"Hey Jacky-Boy, I was actually just leaving." Spot looked to me. "I escorted Riley to a shop, and now I really gotta get goin," Spot took a step away from me. "But how about I come here tomorrow so we can talk about a small Queens problem I'm having." Spot said, starting to walk away.

"Yeah Spot, see ya tomorrow."Jack said, holding no emotion in his voice. Spot walked away quickly, eager to escape the awkwardness. Once Spot was out of view, Jack slowly turned to look at me. He was not smiling, he was mad. I've seen this face before. Shit, he caught me in a lie, red-handed.

He walked inside dragging me in with him. He was gripping my arm pretty hard so I knew he wasn't exactly pleased.

"Riley we need to talk in my room, _now_." Jack said sternly. Yeah, I knew this wasn't going to end well.

He shut the door once I was in.

Oh no, he started, pacing that's never good.

He turned to me while mid-step. "So Riley, when I said don't be out late, does that mean come home late with a jerk from Brooklyn?" Jack looked furious now, he laughed humorlessly. "And it's funny, I saw Susie today and she said nothin' about going shoppin' with you, so what the hell happened today Riley?" His eyes were dark with fury.

I gulped and spoke in an apologetic voice. "I'm sorry Jack! Look, I knew you'd never let me go if I told you I was going alone, and I just happened to run into Spot and we didn't mean to be out so late! Okay?" I gave him my saddest puppy-dog face, trying to make him cave. I really did hate lying to him, but there was no way in hell I was telling him I went to Brooklyn with the purpose of finding Spot Conlon.

The yelling began.

"You just happened to run into him? You were obviously not in Manhattan then! Fuck Riley, ya know what? I don't like seeing you with him. Is that why you were out late, did he try anything on you? You know his reputation with women, how could you be so _fucking_ stupid? Can't you see what he's doin'?" Jack said starting to really get into my face.

I got defensive, and began to yell too. "Yes Jack I know his reputation but you know what? He was being a friend to me, he wasn't trying anything! And it doesn't even matter because nothing happened! And nothing is going to happen Jack!" I screamed at him. Hot tears started running down my cheeks as I got more and more frustrated. I knew everyone in the lodging house could hear us but I didn't care.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE'S TRYING TO DO! Riley, he's trying to get you to like him so he can get with you and then forget about you! And I swear to God, if he tries anything on you I'll kill him! And he can forget about our alliance! God dammit!" Jack screamed as he punch a hole straight threw the wall.

I got right up in his face and started yelling. "Jack he wouldn't do that! I'm not some random girl to him! I'm his sister's best friend! He's not going to try to hurt me! Plus he doesn't like me, and I don't like him! I hadn't even seen him for two years before today!" I screamed at him. "And you know what? If you cared enough, you'd let me go and stop treating like I'm eleven again and you'd stop being so fucking overprotective!" I said opening his door and stood in the hallway, from the corner of my eye I could see everyone stopped dead in their tracks, unable to look away.

His hand was bleeding pretty badly, but he didn't seem to notice. "Riley after everything I did for you, and you throw it in my face! So are you little miss perfect? Huh? You don't need me? Yeah well you couldn't live without me Riley! You'd be dead if I didn't give a damn about you!" He slammed his door right in my face.

I couldn't take it. This was the worst fight we'd had in a long time.

So, I started running.

I ran past Racetrack trying to stop me.

I couldn't really see. I was running as fast as I could but the rain was pelting down on me so hard, I hoped I was running in the right direction. I hoped I wasn't too late, if I was too late then I'd be screwed.

As I sprinted down the road, I stopped when I saw someone walking with their back to me. I didn't know if it was him.

"Wait!" I said yelling over the rain.

I was soaking wet and tired and frustrated and I was really hoping it was him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story, it means very much to me. <strong>

**Happy New Year!**

**-Riley**

**P.S. A review would be lovely :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>I squinted into the rain as my pace slowed down to a jog.<p>

"Spot?" I yelled, waiting for the dark figure to turn around.

The man turned around cane in hand and sure enough, it was him.

Thank the good lord.

I ran up to him, he was soaking wet too. Drops of rain fell from stray strands of hair that untidily poked out from underneath his cap.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa Riley what the hell are you doin' out here?" Spot had to yell over the rain even though we were only standing a foot apart.

"I need a place to stay." I said, sounding pretty pathetic, feeling droplets of rain fall from my eyelashes.

He was obviously confounded by my statement and pulled me under the cover of a nearby rooftop so we could hear each other better. He kept his hands on my shoulders trying hard to understand what I had just asked of him.

He looked away into the rain quickly and back at me. "What the hell happened?" He asked, showing confidence that he knew the answer.

I was glad it was raining so he couldn't see the tears I had foolishly let slide back at the lodging house.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? I just need a place to sleep, anywhere. I don't care if it's a closet, or a couch or anything. I just can't go back to Manhattan." I was practically pleading.

He looked at me and sighed. He paused before he answered. "Fine," he spoke harshly. "But just for one night." He said. "And you better tell me what the hell happened, got it?" He sounded defeated, but I didn't care I just needed a bed for the night.

I smiled. "Thanks Spot."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go its fuckin' freezing out here."

I followed him over the bridge again into Brooklyn for the second time today.

* * *

><p>I had never seen or been in the Brooklyn lodging house before, probably because I wasn't allowed inside it or even near it for that matter. Jack kept strict rules for Rachel and me. I realize that he means well, he didn't want us hurt, but sometimes he went just a tad overboard with the regulations. His rules never stopped Rachel and me from doing the things he'd disapproved of before, though. The way I see it, I'm already in trouble with him so it doesn't matter. It looks like I'm breaking all the rules now.<p>

We approached the old building, both of us grateful to be under shelter and out of the pouring rain. Spot reached the door and stopped hesitantly. He turned around to me. "Wait here for a sec, okay?"

I gave him a confused look. "Okay…"

He walked inside and shut the door right on my face.

I grimaced and let out a hard sigh, beginning to tap my foot impatiently on the wooden floor of the porch.

After a few seconds he came out practically tip-toeing. "Okay come on, but you gotta be quiet." Spot whispered to me, taking a step inside.

I followed him inside. Both our shoes were squeaking from the rain. It was dark and everyone was asleep, I could tell because I heard a lot of snoring.

We walked past the washrooms and down a hallway to a door. Spot opened the door and walked in. It was pitch dark until Spot lit a match and a candle on a small table next to his bed illuminated the tiny room. He turned around with obvious discomfort that I was in his room.

Spot readjusted his hat uneasily. "So, you can have my room for the night. I'll just stay in one of the empty bunks, I guess." He started for the door.

"Spot," I said trying to make this moment less awkward. "I can stay out there, or you can stay in here with me." I said truthfully.

Spot gave me a surprised look. "No, you ain't sleepin' out there." It took him a moment to process my last comment. "Wait," he said giving me a suspicious look. "What?"

"Spot, I live with thirty guys and one girl." I said laughing. "I'm not afraid to sleep in the same room as you. Unless you don't want me to, that's fine too." I said trying to look him in the eyes but his discomfort was getting the best of him.

"No, no Riley, its fine. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room quickly.

This was strange to me. Spot is a ladies-man, he always has been. He was a womanizer and I knew it, and he knew it. So why was he so different to me? He was obviously uncomfortable with me there. It was almost entertaining to see him uncomfortable, I unsuccessfully suppressed a chuckle.

He came back inside, an old mattress in arm. "I'll sleep on this and you take the bed, okay?" I looked at his bed, it looked clean enough, I hope.

"Jesus Riley, look at you!" Spot said suddenly alarmed.

I looked down and saw me, I was wet but I didn't see what he was getting at.

"You're turnin' blue!" He said pointing at my face.

I automatically grabbed my face, it was pretty cold. "Really?" I asked, slightly curious as to what I must look like. "Well you don't look so great yourself, either." I just started noticing that we were both wet and shivering.

"One sec,"

Spot went to his tiny closet and pulled out a dark green button up shirt and threw it at me. "This is too small for me so it'll probably fit you. Now I don't think I have any uh… pant-like things for you but a couple of the shorter boys might have something that would fit you." Spot started rummaging through a small pile of clothes, throwing things out of his way.

"This is fine Spot, I'll dry." Was it just me or was he being… gentleman-like?

He looked over at me and nodded. He then turned back to his pile and grabbed some clothes. "I'll be right back, go ahead and change."

After Spot left the room I changed into his shirt and felt a little better. My hair was still thoroughly soaked, which was what happens when you have a large mass of thick hair on your head, like me. I finally stopped shivering and took a look around his room.

It was very plain and small but it was very creative. One wall was completely covered in newspaper clippings and headlines. He had a few of the very first headlines about the war. I looked closer and he had the only clippings that were printed about the newsie strike that happened two years ago, and smiled. One of the newspapers even had a quote from him in it.

Spot knocked softly on the door. "Come in." I whispered quietly back.

He walked in with a blanket and he set it on the mattress next to his bed. "You look better, but are you always that white?" Of course, Spot was teasing me again.

I gave him a sarcastic look and sat on his bed. It was squeaky and old like the bunks but at least I didn't have to sleep with someone above me tonight. I love Mush and everything, but he snores like a foghorn.

Spot sat on his mattress fiddling with the blanket. "So are ya gonna tell me or what?" Spot said demandingly.

"Tell you what?" I said subtly dodging his question.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "About what happened tonight, what else?" He was frustrated, and I found it hilarious.

"Fine," I said while sighing. "Well, I got in a huge fight with Jack." I said looking down, ashamed.

"About me," Spot said nodding, taking his cane off of his belt-loop.

"Yeah, he thinks you're being nice to me because you want something from me..." I said, knowing that he would understand.

"Well I'm not." He said quietly, holding on to the small key that hung from his neck.

I looked at him and nodded. "I know," I agreed. "It's just… Jack's extremely overprotective of me."

"I noticed," Spot said rather harshly. "Why is that?" he said scrunching his eyebrows.

"Because he brought me to Manhattan, and now he thinks I'm his responsibility." I said truthfully, curling a strand of hair around my finger.

"So you lived in Brooklyn and then went straight to the Manhattan lodging house? How the hell did that happen? Where you born in Brooklyn?" he asked curiously.

"It's a long story, believe me." I said, definitely not joking.

"Well you're gonna be here all night anyways, so tell me." He said demandingly. I wonder if he's ever heard the word _no_ before.

"Okay but let me warn you, you're gonna have to hear my entire life story. It could be boring..." I said, trying to get him uninterested. This was not a story I liked sharing.

"Riley." Spot said raising his eyebrows at me.

I took a deep breath and began. "I came to New York from Ireland when I was two. I came with my mother and father and we lived in that building we went to today. My pa worked in a factory and my ma worked in a small bakery. I mostly stayed at home, but since my parents were gone all the time at work, I usually wondered around. My parents fought a lot and my father was an alcoholic so our family was hanging on only by a thread. We lived in that house until I was eleven." I said pausing, not wanting to go any further.

"So you moved?" Spot asked me.

"No." I said staring off into nothing.

After a few seconds Spot got impatient. "Well, what happened?"

I continued. "One day, when I was eleven my ma had a day off and was at home with me. I was reading a book in her bedroom when someone knocked at our door. I peaked my head around the corner to see who it was. I thought at first it was a policeman because they came all the time checking our papers because a lot of people in our building were illegal Irish immigrants, but we were legal so I wasn't worried. The man asked if he could come in, he said he needed to ask her some questions. I went back to reading my book, when I heard a scream. I poked my head around to see what was happening. The man was on top of her."

My voice was practically inaudible.

I took a deep breath trying to ignore the lump in my throat. Spot looked at me, horrified. "I wasn't unintelligent; I knew what was going on. I ran into my parent's closet and stayed there until I heard him finish. I went to the door and pressed my ear to it to hear what they were saying. My mother was crying. She said "please take whatever you want from me, just do not hurt my family." I was in shock. The man said nothing to her. Then I heard a piercing scream. I ran back into the closet and cried and cried, too afraid to go back outside. After a few hours my father came home and found my mother lying dead on the floor with a knife wound."

I knew I couldn't prevent myself from crying any longer so I just let myself cry, continuing to talk.

"The police came and investigated, but after two months they gave up. There wasn't enough evidence. My father lost his mind after she died. He would come home drunk every night. I had to steal money from him after he passed out so I could feed myself. One night, I was about to get into bed when someone knocked on our door. I stood frozen, remembering what happened before and I didn't answer. The next morning I went to the market, and I was stopped by a policeman. He told me that I needed to come with him. He took me to an orphanage and told me my dad had killed someone in a drunken stupor. He thought he had killed my mother's murderer, but he was wrong. This dead man had an alibi the day of my mother's death. My father killed an innocent man." I took a second and gave in to my tears.

I closed my eyes put my hands to my face and just sobbed, without caring. I felt an arm around my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Spot sitting on the bed next to me. "Keep going." He said to me softly.

I took another breath, wiped my eyes and continued.

"I stayed at the orphanage for only a couple months. It was the lowest point in my life. There were only about fifteen boys and girls when I was there. They abused us in every way possible. I couldn't stand living there, so one night three of us ran away. We all went our separate ways after we escaped. I decided to leave Brooklyn and head for Manhattan. I lived on the streets for a few weeks, begging for food. I was starving to death, eating only every other day at the most. I didn't know it at the time but I was dying, my body was giving up on me. One day I was begging and a newsie came up to me and offered me a paper. I told him no, that I had no money. He looked at me and smiled. He told me I could have it for free. He was the only person I had met on the street that had been nice to me. We talked for a little, he was thirteen and his name was Jack Kelly. He told me all about himself and that he someday was determined to get to Santa Fe, New Mexico. He asked me where I lived and I told him that I had been sleeping at a nearby park. Then an older boy yelled at him to come back to the rest of the newsies. I thanked him and left. Later that night I was sleeping in a bush delirious from hunger, when someone shook me. I screamed thinking he was another man trying to hurt me. Jack told me he had a place I could stay and work and be alive, and that's how I became a newsie." I stopped for a second. Spot was patiently waiting for me to continue. He wasn't taking his eyes off of me.

"That's why Jack is the way he is with me." I explained. "He's seen me at the worst times in my life, I think it scared him."

Spot looked at me. "You mean a lot to him Riley."

I nodded. "I would be dead without him. I know that for sure."

I looked at Spot. "You know, other than Jack, I've only told this to Racetrack and Rachel."

He nodded. "Thanks." He looked away slightly uncomfortable. Suddenly Spot looked at me. "Just wondering, but did you and Jack ever date?"

I laughed. "No, but you have no idea how many times I've been asked that."

He laughed too. "Well you guys have a long history, so I just figured. Sorry." He said laughing with me.

"I have another question," Spot said smiling at me.

"What?" I said unsure.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" I laughed. What a funny question to ask.

"Two." I chuckled. "First was Todd, he was clingy and an unbelievably strange. We only dated for two weeks. And then there was Ben. We dated for a year." I said stopping short.

Spot looked at me, examining my expression. "And what happened there?" He said.

I sighed. "Ben was a Manhattan newsie, so obviously it was a mistake to be with him. He and I were doing well but he got controlling and jealous. He was sure that I was cheating on him with Jack, which obviously was not true. He thought he owned me, it was getting bad. He even hit me once, but I clocked the bastard in the face." I was laughing at the hilarious memory of a boy twice my size with a broken nose.

I continued. "He went too far that time. Jack found out about the bruise Ben left on my stomach, and he kicked him out. Not just out of Manhattan, he said if he ever saw him in New York or heard he was in New York that he'd kill him." I shook my head. "It was all very ridiculous and embarrassing." I looked at Spot, he looked mad. "What?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was mentally incompetent. "I woulda killed him, right then and there. I may not be the most peaceful person, actually I'm one of the least peaceful people ever, but I would never hit a woman. I have no tolerance for the kind of fuckers who go around hittin' women."

I smiled. "Good, cause neither do I. But oh well, the last time I saw Ben I kicked him so hard in a certain area that I doubt he'll be ever be able to have kids." Spot laughed with me. He still had his arm around me still.

"I gotta confess something." Spot said smiling and still laughing.

"What?" I said, curious.

"I've never had a girl sleep in my bed before. I've always made them leave after we you know..." He trailed off suggestively and chuckled.

I laughed with him. "That's hilarious! The infamous Spot Conlon turns the ladies away from his bed."

He started cracking up with me. I was laughing so hard I was near tears.

"So we should probably get to bed." Spot said, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah," I said yawning. I was exhausted; I'd had a long day.

Spot looked at me, his face very close to mine. "Thanks." I said to him.

"For what?" Spot asked me.

"For being here for me, and for listening to my Shakespearean-like tragedy of a life." My voice became more serious. "And for letting me stay here tonight." I smiled at him.

"No problem. Thanks for telling me." Spot said quietly.

I reached and hugged him. From his body language I could tell he wasn't quite sure what to do, obviously he wasn't used to being hugged. He left his arm limp by his side. So, I hugged him tighter. He finally gave in and hugged me back.

I let him go. "Goodnight."

He looked at me with eyes that were gazing far into mine. "Goodnight Riley." He whispered

I got into his bed, while he blew out the candle and got into his bed.

I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Sleep well."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! How was this chapter? Let me know!<strong>

**The next chapter should be up in a day or two :)**

**-Riley**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>You know that bizarre feeling when you wake up and for a split second, you can't seem to remember where you are?<p>

That is nothing compared to the shock I experienced when waking up in Spot Conlon's bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up and it was light. This was new. I usually only wake up when it's dark. I rubbed my sore eyes and stretched out my achy muscles from all the walking from the day before. I looked down at the empty mattress on the floor next to me and saw that Spot wasn't there. I got up and walked all sneaky-like over to the bunkroom. Empty. They must be selling.<p>

I took advantage of this time by sneaking into the washroom to wash my face with cool water, encouraging myself to wake up for the day. I was walking back to Spot's room when I heard footsteps walking on the wooden floors in the other room, I tip-toed over to the wall that separated the washroom from the newsies' bunks to see if I could look around it to see which newsie was here, I hoping it was just Spot trying to scare me. The footsteps were walking in the opposite direction so I walked forward, and around the bunks to try and sneak a peek. But I saw and heard nothing. Whoever it was must have left.

"Hi." A voice caught me completely off-guard, in reflex, I jolted back.

It was a boy about my age or a little older. He was very good-looking. He was fairly tall with dark brown, almost black hair and bright green eyes. He was obviously a newsie by the way he was dressed, but I backed up reflexively. Common sense was telling me he was just a Brooklyn newsie sitting out on selling today but paranoia crept up on me as I remembered the encounter Spot and I had had with the Queens newsies the previous day.

"Who are you?" I said defensively backing away from him and giving him my hardest glare.

"Oh hi," he spoke in a soft voice. "You must be Riley." The boy said looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

"And you are?" I asked suspiciously narrowing my eyes at him

"I'm Match." My expression automatically softened. "Sorry bout scarin' you, I'm guessin' Spot mustn't have told you I would be here." He said.

Oh sweet relief, it wasn't some psycho Queens newsie ready to get me.

I took a step closer to Match, trying to get a better feel for him. "Ah, you're Spot's right-hand-man." I said relieved, feeling my heart-rate returning to normal.

He looked me up and down, surprised. "Yeah… Spot wanted me to stay with you and wait for him to get back." He said confidently.

"So apparently I need a baby-sitter?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. This was the Spot I remembered who used to bother me. I swear the nerve he has to leave me with a baby-sitter!

"Apparently so," Match was leaning in towards me, looking me dead straight in the eyes, his jade eyes piercing into mine.

Something triggered me then, a strange feeling in my stomach that was unrecognizable. Was it nerves, or was it something else… I felt on edge around this boy.

I stepped back, giving some space between us. "Fine." I said sulking. "So why is it such a big deal that I can't be left alone?" I asked curiously, needing to crane my neck to meet eyes because of Match's tall stature.

Match looked around although no one else was here, and lowered his voice. "Well first off, it's not safe to be in Brooklyn alone and especially for a girl." I was getting pretty sick of being told this. "And second, because other than me, no other newsies know you stayed here and Spot wants to keep it that way." Match said still quiet.

That's so… what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah… Spot. Everything needed to be a secret because he thought everyone was out to get him.

"Strange." I mused. "Okay so now what do I do?" I said impatiently.

He scratched his head, letting his dark hair fall across his cheeks. "Well Spot wanted you to get dressed and then I would take you to the docks to meet him."

I sighed vaguely feeling pathetic, which is something I hate, feeling weak. This is all so embarrassing; Match was being forced to baby-sit me. I'm seventeen, not a five year-old…

"Fine, I'll be right back." I said immaturely stomping my way back to Spot's room, _but maybe I was acting like a five year-old..._

I got dressed in my almost dry clothes, shivering as I put my arms in the freezing cold sleeves of my shirt. Finally noticing my ragged appearance, I ran my fingers through my hair a few times trying to look somewhat decent. I took one last look around Spot's room and walked out and shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I followed Match outside we started heading towards the docks and closer to Manhattan. I looked around and the scenery was beautiful (as much as it can be, after all we were still in <em>Brooklyn<em>), all of the leaves were changing color with the changing of the seasons. The weather today was a great improvement from the rainy day before. It was nice and sunny today with an autumn breeze, but definitely not warm.

"So I know this ain't none of my business but Spot doesn't usually let his girls stay overnight." Match said as we walked through the crowded streets of the Saturday morning.

My eyes widened. "No no no, it's not like that at all." I said clearing the air before he thought any further. "Spot and I aren't together... at all. I'm a newsie from Manhattan and I just needed a place to stay tonight." I said trying not to think about how bad it must've looked sleeping in the same room as Spot Conlon. He really should have explained a little more to Match before he got any unpleasant and certainly false ideas about me.

He stopped and looked at me shocked. "Really? Wow, so the rumors are true." He said chuckling to himself.

I looked at him hesitantly, turning to face him. "What rumors?" I asked him in a disapproving monotone voice, slightly apprehensively.

He looked at me, trying to hide a smile. "Brooklyn guys always told me there was a girl newsie in Manhattan but I never believed 'em. Well other than Spot's sister, but I ain't supposed to bring that up." He said, guarded.

"Yeah but what's the big deal about a couple of girl newsies? All of us newsies have _extremely_ strict rules for living there and if you break even one then you get evicted immediately, we're no flophouse." I was glad to clear the air. "We aren't the only girl newsies ever you know." I said matter-of-factly, staring into Match's green eyes. "I know a few girls in Harlem that are tough as nails."

Match nodded in agreement. "Well when you live with about thirty guys, you start to like the vision of newsgirls living in Brooklyn. Also, I figured if there actually were other girl newsies around here, they wouldn't look like you do." Match said gesturing to me.

"Like me?" I said defensively, not appreciating be generalized.

Match looked at me and laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't have expected them to be pretty."

I shook my head, men are all the same. It's all about the outside, never about the inside…

He was still laughing. "You must drive the guys up there crazy! How do they get any work done around you?"

I proceeded to pout and started picking up my pace. "Well apparently the newsies in Manhattan are more mature than you." I said smirking at him.

"Then they must be." Match said, cocking an eyebrow and staring playfully into my eyes.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, finding his intense stare intriguing.

The docks were finally in vision; the stale smell of salt water was wafted in my direction. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Match said placing me far enough from the docks that I wouldn't be seen.

What a bizarre boy. He was different, like no other newsie I've met. I got a strange vibe from him that was indistinguishable, but I kind of liked it.

I tried not to ponder that thought while I waited for Spot Conlon to come and take me home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but please continue with the feedback! I see reviews as encouragement, not as a trophy to be won, so let me know what you think and I'll be more and more inspired to write!**

**-Riley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>I shaded my eyes from the bright sunlight, and saw Spot walking towards me with his unique gait. I noticed that he had a very certain way about him, strong and confident. He held his head high with authority and dignity, anyone could see that. But, to others he was seen as more of this egotistical, arrogant, tough-guy persona that he put on, almost as if it were a mask. While I was waiting for Spot I was watching the way he was with his newsies, and it was like he was head mobster and everyone else were his henchmen. I laughed to myself. Maybe Spot was practicing his audition for the Irish Mob.<p>

"Hey, you ready?" Spot asked me with a very casual tone walking towards me. He took a quick drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground.

"Yeah, let's go." I said unwillingly. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Jack.

I looked over to the mass of boys over at the docks as Spot started walking away. They stared conspicuously as Spot and I walked towards the bridge.

Before turning away I saw as Match tipped his hat at me and smiled, I smiled back.

Spot walked fast through the crowd. People got out of his way quickly almost as if they thought he was going to walk right into them. He walked much too fast for my comfortable pace. It was bizarre to me to me the position he held here in Brooklyn. I've known Spot for awhile but he never ceases to amaze me with his power. I could tell just by being with him in public the effect he had on people. They darted, ran, and jumped out of his way. He was feared. He was a dictator here and everyone knew it. It didn't matter who they were, a businessman, a mother, a young child, they knew. It almost bothered me the power he had, was there no limits? I had always wondered how he became who he was today. I knew his story and how he came here and I knew the reputation he had now, but how did he get to where he is today? I also knew of some of the things he's done to be feared. He lied, cheated, stole, fought. I looked at the faces we passed by and realized something. Was this the kind of person I wanted to be around? Someone who can inflict fear on someone he has never even spoken to? But then I thought of the way Spot was yesterday: understanding, considerate, kind. Which Spot was the real Spot?

I came back to reality when I realized I was lagging behind. So I started to half-jog behind him but he didn't seem to notice, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his front pocket and abruptly stopped to light one. He stopped so fast that I didn't see and ran to his brick-like back.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Sorry." Spot said muttering through the cigarette in his mouth.

He was a lot less talkative than yesterday. Men, they're so moody.

The crowd died down slightly as we walked up to the bridge.

I'm not one for small talk but I was dying to end this tense silence. I cleared my throat. "So Match seems nice."

Spot looked back at me quickly and nodded. "Yeah I guess."

Okay, I was out of things to say. Think, think.

I tried again. "So you're gonna talk to Jack?"

Spot turned back at me and slowed his pace so we could talk. "Yeah, but we might want to schedule a more official meeting so we can have some of my boys there. We're gonna plan that out when I drop you off."

I nodded. "Sounds good, you guys gonna throw some party after, like usual?" I said happily. Those parties were epic. Booze, music, boys, and poker, all things I like.

He laughed. "No shit Riley." He said dodging my punch.

We walked along in silence. It was a very pretty day, sunny but cold.

"So what are you going to say to Jack?" Spot asked me as he took another drag of his cigarette. He held out the cigarette offering it to me. I shook my head.

"I have no clue, I was hoping since you're coming he'd forget all about me and just focus on you." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Good luck with that." Spot said sarcastically, I threw him a sarcastic look.

We were running into some more foot-traffic. And the small streets were getting crowded. A businessman with a sling around one arm was holding a stack of papers and a briefcase was looking down not paying attention to where he was going when he accidently ran into Spot.

Uh-oh.

"Hey, what the fuck? Get outta my way!" Spot yelled at the man shoving him out of the way. Papers flew into the street as the man fell backward, falling to the hard ground. A few people helped him pick up his papers as the man was frantically looking around for something.

I looked up and Spot was gone. I stopped and looked around in a circle and caught a glimpse of his dark grey cap walking twenty feet and hundreds of people in front of me. I started running and shoving through the crowd of people to catch up with him. I finally was in reach so I grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him.

He turned around holding his cane high ready to fight. His expression changed when he saw it was me. "What the hell Riley!" He said pulling my arm from his shirt. "You tryin' to get yourself killed?" Spot yelled angrily.

I scowled him. "What the hell happened back there?" I yelled. "You screamed at that guy and then completely took off without me!"

I looked down at Spot's other hand. It held the man's briefcase.

I looked up at Spot in disbelief. I may be a newsies and what people call a street-rat but I would never steal unless it was food and I was starving.

He laughed darkly. "I guess that old fuck is gonna be lookin' for this for a while." Spot said holding up the briefcase. He took another cigarette to replace the one he lost when he pushed the man.

I started to walk away. I knew my way back from here.

Maybe I was right. Maybe last night was just a figment of my imagination and Spot Conlon was truly just a cold-hearted thug from Brooklyn. I hated the fact that I knew last night Spot was different; he was nice to me but now what? Was he just having an off night? I hated the fact that I allowed myself to be naïve enough to think that Spot was changed, how stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Like always, thanks for reading!<strong>

**Since this was another short chapter, I will be updating much quicker. Write a little review and tell me what you think! :)**

**-Riley**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Obviously, he didn't try to stop me. I scowled as I power-walked back to the lodging house. <em>That stupid, self-involved, juvenile, idiot <em>I thought to myself as I rounded the corner. I came to the front door and stormed in. It was empty and quiet. This was something that rarely happened, so I took advantage of this momentary silence and walked over to my bunk, climbed in and screamed loudly into my pillow. I was so frustrated, and not with Spot but with myself. I should have known better than to think he had changed. Spot has always been arrogant, rude, and mean, and I don't know why I could have possibly thought he would be any different. I screamed again into my pillow, trying to release all my anger.

"So I'm guessin' I was right." I heard a casual voice say from behind me.

I sighed and dug my face farther into my pillow. I felt the bed shift when he sat down, he was obviously gloating.

"Go away Jack." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Get up Riley, I'm trying to talking to you." Jack said, not angrily but more pleadingly.

I let out an over-exaggerated sigh and turned to lie on my back. I kept my eyes staring up at the bottom of the bed above of me, refusing to see his pleased face.

"So? Was I right?" Jack said maneuvering himself over me putting his face just inches from mine so I'd be forced to look at him. I childishly turned my head away from him. He took one finger and pulled my face towards his.

I rolled my eyes. "No." I said truthfully. Jack thought Spot wanted to get with me and well… become more than friends, but Jack was wrong, Spot just decided to go from nice guy to jackass overnight and that was why I was upset.

He laughed. "Hah, really? Then way so pissed Riley?" Jack just loved to taunt me. You could practically hear the smile in his voice. I pushed him off of me and sat up.

"I'm angry because I forgot how much of an ass Spot is, but I then I remembered." I shook my head, still peeved. "Lesson learned."

Jack's face sunk slightly. "So you stayed with him didn't you?" Jack asked me, knowing the answer.

I simply nodded, knowing what he implied. "But we…"

"I know you didn't do anythin'." Jack said cutting me off. "You're not a stupid girl Riley, I know you and I know you wouldn't do anythin' like that." He stroked the side of my cheek softly.

"I just wanted to get away for the night Jack, I wasn't just going to just to make you mad or to get back at you." I told him truthfully, feeling a twinge of guilt.

Jack nodded and looked deep into my eyes. "Okay."

Then I looked at Jack, suddenly confused. "Wait, shouldn't you be mad at me?"

"Yeah, I should be." he said quietly, looking into my guilty eyes. He sighed, a smile forming on his face. "But well I figured that if you had to spend more than just a few hours with Conlon that it would be enough punishment." Jack laughed at his not-so-funny joke. Then he looked at my face and saw that I wasn't laughing so he gave me a real answer. "Look I'm over it. Last night was bad but it's over and I trust your judgment, although there's no way in hell that I trust Spot. I still think I'm right but I'm guessin' you've learned your lesson and it's all over so I just wanna forget about it. Okay?"

I nodded and gave him a sad attempt at a smile. "By the way, Spot should be here by now." I said looking towards the door hearing laughter from outside.

Just at that moment Spot waltzed in with pretty much all of the Manhattan newsies surrounding him in awe, they seemed to be laughing at something Spot said. My eyes narrowed in annoyance at the sight of him, his overly confident smirk that seemed plastered to his face.

"Hey Jacky-Boy." Spot said smiling, walking over to my bunk, not bothering to even look at me.

"Hey Conlon." Jack said standing up and spitting into his hand and offering it to Spot. He spat into his hand and they shook. I know, I'm a newsie and I understand that spit-shaking is a common occurrence, but I still think it's disgusting.

Spot looked at me causally. "Hey Riley, I'm glad to see you didn't get lost along the way." Spot said in a taunting tone.

I got up from my bunk, crossing my arms tightly around my chest. "Well I figured since you love yourself so much that I'd leave the two of you alone." I said before walking swiftly out of the room through the crowd of boys.

"Why so cold?" I heard Spot say while laughing from behind me. Everyone laughed right along with him.

I walked outside of the lodging house and started walking towards Tibby's. I was starving and glad to be out of any place that Spot was. I had just enough money to get some lunch, and I needed some time alone without any stupid, immature boys around.

* * *

><p>I walked in and saw Rachel sitting at a two-person table eating a sandwich. Susie (Kid Blink's girl), had her chair scooched up next to Rachel's and was talking her ear off. Rachel saw me and gave me a look that said <em>please help me <em>so I walked over to their table and pulled another chair over.

"Hey girls." I said exchanging annoyed looks with Rachel who was desperately trying to ignore Susie. Susie is a nice girl, works in a factory and has been dating Kid Blink for a couple of weeks now. The only problem, I can't physically stand her.

"Hey Ry-Ry!" Susie exclaimed loudly, almost breaking my eardrum. Yes, she calls me Ry-Ry. I'm thinking that no one would miss her if she "accidently" fell off the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Hi Susie." I said unenthusiastically. "Hey Rach."

Rachel gave me a pained look. "Hi." We both think Susie is probably the most obnoxious person out there, well compared to Spot.

I turned to Susie to get rid of her for a minute. "Susie! Be a friend and got get me a cup of coffee?" I handed her some change.

She smiled energetically. "Sure Ry-Ry! I'll be right back so don't say anything funny 'til I get back!" She giggled annoyingly and ran up to the counter.

I turned to Rachel. "She's gotta go, how should we do it?" I asked Rachel hurriedly.

"Hmm… well she's very uncomfortable talking about sex. Let's go with that." Rachel said, scratching her chin and raising an eyebrow. Yes, Rachel is evil.

"Perfect." I said smiling darkly to Rachel.

Susie ran back to us with my coffee, her overly curled blonde hair bouncing with every step. She was a sweet girl, but there was no way I could spend any time with her, that is, without killing her. So, I had to get rid of her for her own safety.

"Here you go Ry-Ry. So what did I miss?" She said smiling hugely and leaning in as if we were gossiping.

After taking a sip of coffee, I looked at Rachel and winked. "Well Rach and I were discussing our first time." I said smiling at Susie.

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "First time what?" She said innocently.

Rachel gave her a phony smile. "First time having sex, silly."

"Oh." Susie said turning bright red. I felt the pain of guilt for making her so uncomfortable.

Rachel was an evil mastermind though; she shared that in common with her brother. "You have, haven't you?" She asked the poor girl.

Susie looked at her wide-eyed. "No." She replied looking down at the table.

I felt culpable for making Susie feel bad, even though she annoyed the living hell out of me.

"Oh sorry, I just figured since you and Blink have been going out for a while." Rachel said pretending to feel bad.

I interjected, feeling sorry for the girl. "That's good Susie, I wish I would have waited." I was actually being completely 100% honest with her.

She leaned over and squeezed me until I felt my ribs cracking. "Thanks Ry-Ry!" she finally let me go from her bear-hug, much to my satisfaction. "Well we haven't, but that reminds me that I was supposed to go get ready for my date tonight. " Susie said quickly getting up. "Bye girlies!" She screeched.

We waved and smiled. Once she was gone I turned to Rachel. "You are horrible!" I said laughing.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at me. "I know." Her eyes suddenly widened. "So last night…" She said raising her eyebrows at me, waiting for the full story.

I looked down embarrassed. "Yeah about that," I said trailing off. "What did you hear?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "Well Race told me that you and Jack got in a big fight and you ran off. That's all he told me but I felt like he knew more." She looked at me seriously. "Riley, what the hell happened?"

I couldn't keep this from her, and I was definitely not going to lie. This was something she deserved to know. "Well remember when I had that nightmare the other night?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She replied softly, most likely remembering the scene I had caused.

"Well Racetrack told me that when I was screaming, I was screaming your brother's name." I looked at her nervously.

"Why would you scream his name? What did he do?" She asked with obvious confusion, her dark eyebrows pulled together.

"I don't know why I did, but he didn't do anything to me. There was this voice in my dream, it was someone who was after me and it almost sounded familiar, I was worried it was Spot's voice so I went to Brooklyn." I said ashamed.

She looked down, her eyebrows continued to pull together as she tried to comprehend what I was saying. "You went to Brooklyn, by yourself… to see my brother?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yes." I answered her plain and simple, I was tired of keeping secrets.

"You should have told me." She said quietly, fiddling with her napkin.

I set down my coffee cup and looked up at her, feeling horrible. "I was afraid that you'd be upset or angry or something. I'm really sorry Rach."

She nodded. "So you stayed the night there?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I did but nothing happened, I swear. He _was _being nice, but then this morning the old Spot came back from his vacation and now he's back to pissing me off." I said trying to cheer her up.

She smiled. "Good, 'cause I really can't picture him bein' nice." She was back to being her bubbly self, thank God.

"You mad?" I asked her seriously, setting a tip on the table.

She looked up at me and smiled. "No, but next time you're sneakin' around, you have to include me!"

I laughed. "I will, I promise." I decided to throw in something else. "Oh, and by the way, I met a guy in Brooklyn named Match. He's Spot's second, and he's really cute and really mysterious." I added, knowing her love of boys.

"Yum, so you like him? 'Cause you better tread lightly if you do, I really doubt Spot would like that." She warned.

I rolled my eyes. "No I don't like him I just thought he was cute, it was weird though he almost seemed familiar." I sighed. "But don't worry, I'm not gonna pursue him or anything."

She smiled. "Let's go see what's goin' on back at the house, I hope they're planning the next party 'cause I wanna see this Match kid." Rachel said mischievously.

I smiled. "Let's go."

We got up and walked out into the sunlight, on our way to see the guys.

I smiled to myself. Things didn't turn out to be as bad as I thought…

Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing; you don't know how much it means to me! :) <strong>

**The next chapter will be up soon! And remember reviews help me not to procrastinate, so let me know what you think! **

**-Riley**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Rachel and I stopped at the market on our way back to the lodging house to grab something to eat since we didn't end up eating at Tibby's. The marketplace was busy and we stopped by and talked to a few younger newsies who were still selling. We bought some fruit and bread and walked back to the house to see what happened with Spot and Jack.<p>

"So how are things going with Mike?" I asked Rachel after taking a big bite out of my baguette. We walked quickly through the busy, crowded streets.

She took a piece and shoved it in her mouth. "Good, he's great." Rachel was practically floating she was so happy, I wondered if she really was serious about him though. "It was hilarious, Mike and I got caught makin' out by Kloppman in the closet though," She said in between bites. "It was funny, the old man turned bright red." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes, pushing some windblown hair from my face. "Oh jeeze Rachel, you gotta be more careful than that, what if Jack found out? You know how he doesn't want us dating newsies." I said shaking my head at her with disapproval.

She chewed and swallowed. "Riley, the only reason Jack made that rule is because of what happened with you and Ben! So thanks Ry!" She said accusingly.

My mouth dropped open, _oh no she didn't_. "Not true! He made that rule up before!" Or did he? "I think..." I said laughing.

"Hah! That's right! I told you." Rachel said, pleased that she was correct.

We reached the front door and I took in a deep sigh, preparing myself to see Spot. I looked at Rachel and I knew she wasn't looking forward to seeing him either.

We walked in and all of the Manhattan newsies were completely silent, sitting around Jack's door, staring at the door.

I walked up behind Racetrack, whose face was pressed up to Jack's door. I sat down right behind him. "So what's goin' on?" I said in a normal cheerful tone, also scaring the shit out of him.

He jumped up immediately and shushed me. "Jack and Spot are talkin' and they've been in there for awhile." Race whispered to me. I was trying to contain my laughter; Racetrack was always so fun to scare.

I whispered back. "Why is this so important?" I knew Spot was having trouble with Queens but what was the big deal? I know he has plenty of other enemies just as threatening.

Race sighed and pulled me by the arm to the washroom so we could talk normally.

We walked in and Racetrack looked around suspiciously and pulled me close to him. "Queens wants to take over some of Brooklyn's territory. You know this, this isn't recent news. But, the leader over there Tim wants to take get rid of Spot from Brooklyn and replace him." Racetrack said leaning in closer towards me to talk quiet even though no one could hear.

My eyes narrowed to this information. "Why? Well I know they have issues with each other but why do they want to take Spot down?" I was very curious about this because I never understood why Queens couldn't just stay in Queens and Brooklyn couldn't just stay in Brooklyn.

Racetrack sighed. "Riley, Spot has done some really bad things in the past and they're finally catchin' up to him. Spot and Tim used to be friends. Not just in alliance like Jack and Spot but actual friends. Tim was a newsie for Brooklyn but not just a newsie, he was their leader." My eyes widened in shock, I never knew this happened. Racetrack continued when he saw my astonished expression. "That's right, Tim was the leader of Brooklyn, and Spot who was fourteen at the time, was his second-in-command."

I was stunned. "But I remember when Spot was fourteen, I thought he was the leader." I said completely confused.

Racetrack's dark brown eyes looked deep into mine as he shook his head."Nope, you must have just thought he was. I could understand that though, seeing how Spot seems to act like he owns everythin'." Race said, trying to make me feel like less of a naïve idiot.

He continued. "Anyways, so Spot and Tim were really close, but the newsies didn't like him 'cause he was strict and hard. You thought Spot was tough on his newsies, oh boy, well Tim was way worse than that. He was a genuine bad guy, he was violent, causing fights, stealing, getting thrown in jail. He even killed people, Riley. One day he came back from the drunk-tank to find that the Brooklyn newsies threw him out. They took his stuff and left it outside for him. They were worried that some of Tim's bad behavior would get the lodgin' house shut down and leave them homeless. Tim didn't take it well but he moved on and left Brooklyn. Now you can probably understand why Spot is the way he is, his leader _was _Tim after all. Then, it wasn't 'til the strike happened that Spot had found out that Tim had moved on to Queens. He's been their leader for about a year, and now Tim wants revenge."

My face must have looked terrified because after a few seconds Racetrack shook my shoulder. "Riley? You okay?"

I continued to stare straight ahead, eyes wide open. "Yeah," I said weakly.

"You sure?" Racetrack said, worried. "You look about as white as a ghost Ry, more than usual that is."

I shook myself out of my trance and started nervously pacing so I could take the entirety of this information in. "Oh my God Racetrack, what the hell is Jack getting us into?" I wasn't scared, I was petrified.

Racetrack tried to keep up with my pace. "Riley he's Spot's ally and so is the rest of Manhattan, this is what we have to do. Spot would do the same for us if we was in his shoes. We have an obligation to help out Spot, and believe me he's gonna need it." Racetrack scoffed.

I turned to Race angrily. "Don't say that! You're supposed to tell me that everything is going to be fine!" I was starting to cross the line from worried to panicking/hyperventilation.

Race continued to try and keep up with me. "I can't because I'm not goin' to lie to you! This is goin' to be bad Riley, and I can't guarantee that everythin' is goin' to be okay!"

Calmly, I stopped pacing for a second and went to look at myself in one of the dirty cracked mirrors in our washroom. I looked scary. My eyes were red and I had dark circles beneath them from lack of sleep. My skin was so pale-looking it was almost green and my hair was a dark tangled mess from lack of bathing. I didn't recognize this girl in the mirror.

I continued to stare at my unpleasant appearance and I saw Racetrack in the mirror next to me, a worried expression had overcome his features. "Riley, we are goin' to get through this; I'm just tryin' to tell you that it's not goin' to be easy."

He put his arm around my waist and I sighed and unclenched my jaw. "I know." I said defeated. "Thanks Race."

He gave me a half-smile. "C'mon, let's get back to the group." Race pulled me back towards Jack's room.

* * *

><p>Everyone was still silent, patient, nervous, anxious. All I could hear was muffled voices, but not words. Rachel was hanging on Mike's shoulder and Mush and Kid Blink took over Racetrack's spot on Jack's door. Then I heard movement and suddenly everyone jumped up and began talking to each other trying to pretend they weren't listening. It was unsuccessful, but Jack and Spot ignored everyone else and spit-shook hands.<p>

Spot kept it professional. "Thanks Jacky-Boy, I owe you one. I'll see you tomorrow night." Spot said as he started walking for the door and everyone cleared the area, careful not to get in his way. I clearly noticed that he completely ignored Rachel and she completely ignored him.

I took a chance and quickly followed Spot out the door, ignoring Rachel's disapproved look, and the newsies' curious stares.

I ran up behind Spot. "Hey, wait up!" I called to him.

He stopped and slowly turned around with a smile creeping up onto his face. "Hey Riley, you miss me already?" Spot asked me in an obnoxiously confident voice.

"I want to ask you something." I told him, ignoring his previous question.

He looked at me while playing with the key around his neck, bored. "What?"

I nervously bit my lip. "It's about yesterday, with those two guys. What are they going to do? They came to warn you, what did they mean?" I asked him quickly.

"Use your imagination Riley." Spot said turning to walk away. "See ya tomorrow night." His voice trailed off.

I knew it wasn't going to be good, and I knew that but it terrified me to think of how bad it could get. I tried not to think of what could happen…

"Wait Spot!" I said, stopping him one last time.

He turned around slowly, looking expectant. "Yes Riley?"

"What's tomorrow night?" I asked, remembering what Jack had said to Spot before he left.

A slow smile spread across Spot's lips. "One more meeting with Racetrack and Match and then we're havin' a party at Medda's, remember?"

I had completely forgotten. "Oh, right." I said softly.

Spot walked up to me about a foot away and looked me up and down with a devilish smile, his blue eyes burning into mine. "So wear something short and tight, got it?" He laughed to himself and walked away. "See you tomorrow Riley." Spot said in a sing-song voice, you could practically hear his signature smirk in his tone.

I watched him walk away.

He's got some serious, potentially threatening problems, and yet all he can think about is some party? But what happens when everything starts slipping through his fingertips? _He is never going to change_, I told myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, thanks for reading! Any thoughts, comments, questions, predictions? Share them by leaving a review and I'll make sure to respond! :)<strong>

**-Riley**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Later that night I was getting ready for bed and all I could think of was that ridiculous party tomorrow night. These parties used to be careless fun and excitement, now I felt that there was so much pressure attached to this party. 1. I have to see Spot who, at the moment, I have mixed feelings about. At first he was just Spot, my best friend's self-absorbed brother, then he became this nice guy offering me his bed to sleep in, and now? I'm just confused. 2. I will be seeing Match, Spot's attractivemysterious second-in-command, who I also have had mixed feelings about. 3. I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR.

"Rachel?" I asked as we were combing out our hair, trying to get it as dry as possible before we went to bed. "I have nothing to wear for the party." I said with a child-like sadness to my voice.

She scoffed. "You have a dress." She continued brushing through her burgundy hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I have _a _dress and it's ugly, dirty, and torn." This was the only dress I had and it was this awful yellow/off-white color with long puffy sleeves and it was extremely heavy.

She shook her head. "Relax Riley, we'll go see Medda tomorrow. She's got tons of dresses there that she'll let you wear. She might let us borrow some actual make-up too." The only make-up Rachel and I had was some Talcum Powder and rouge that Medda gave us once which we deemed too disgusting to put on our faces. Susie told us once that she heard that some women would bite their lips to make it appear as if they were wearing lipstick but we never went that far with it.

"Good." I said, mentally checking off something on my worry list.

Rachel looked at me accusingly and laughed.

"What?" I asked, automatically feeling to see if I had something on my face.

She chuckled through her words. "My hair is practically dry and yours is still dripping!"

I glared at her and whined, "Shut up!" She started giggling and I did too, it was pretty funny. Her hair was thinner and lighter, and I have this mass of long, curly, uncooperative hair that refuses to dry.

"RACHEL AND RILEY, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Jack yelled at us from his room. He was right though, pretty much everyone was asleep.

We instantly froze and held back our laughs. We both thought it was funny to make Jack mad, it was extra fun to make him yell.

I brushed out my hair one last time before bed, getting all of the knots out before I went to sleep. Rachel and I finished up in the washroom and walked out to our bunks and got into bed.

I was having a hard time falling asleep, I kept tossing and turning. So many things were going through my head; I couldn't believe that just last night I was sleeping in Spot Conlon's bed, just yesterday I had decided to go to Brooklyn to find Spot. I was obviously drifting off into unconsciousness and random memories kept going through my head, the two Queens boys threatening Spot, the eerie feeling I had when I was around Match, the cold wet ground as I ran barefoot through the streets of Brooklyn, the voice beckoning me to him, the hard grasp of the man holding me down against him, and the raspy whisper of his voice to my ear…

I gasped as I jolted upright from my sleep. I practically jumped off of my bed. It felt like one of those dreams when you're falling and right before you hit the ground, you wake up. I wiped cold sweat from my forehead and looked around me. I must have just fallen asleep because I heard one boy's bed squeak from my right as he got into bed. I turned and saw Rachel in her bunk slightly snoring next to me. I turned to my other side and saw Racetrack's back, I also could hear Mush snoring loudly from the bed above mine. I sighed and got up. I walked out to the window in front of the fire escape and looked out at the night sky. It was pitch black and very quiet. Some nights were louder than others, but tonight I couldn't hear anything. I did clearly heard footsteps behind me though, and I figured it was Racetrack because he was such a light sleeper. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see someone much taller, Jack.

"What are you doing up?" I asked Jack as he tiredly rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked exhausted; his eyes were drooping and red.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Jack said quietly in a lethargic voice, careful not to wake anyone up.

I sighed and turned back to the window to continued staring. "I just can't shake this nightmare, it's driving me insane." I said with slight frustration. I was looking out at the sky, squinting trying to see stars.

Jack quietly cleared his throat.

"Racetrack told me what you told him about it." Jack said, speaking softly right behind my ear. "He told me everything."

I simply nodded, Jack continued. "I want you to know that I'm watchin' out for you. I know that this isn't normal for you the dream, that is, and I want you to know that I won't let anythin' happen to you. No one is going to get you. You've got all of Manhattan watchin' out for you, and I'm pretty sure Spot's got all of Brooklyn watchin' out for you too."

I felt a little ridiculous. I knew no one was out to get me, but still a tiny voice in the back of my head was telling me that this was not a dream but more of a premonition. But, I had no proof that it was so I was left to my own conclusions.

I turned around to face Jack. He and I both needed sleep, we had to be up early to sell, and I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep the next night. "I'm gonna try sleeping again, goodnight Jack and thanks." He looked at me, concerned and pulled me into a hug.

"Goodnight." Jack whispered in my ear, he let me go and quietly walked back into his room and shut the door. I walked back to my bunk and decided to give up and crawl into Racetrack's bed, he didn't seem to mind. He mumbled goodnight to me and held me as I forced my eyes to shut so I could slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up tired, which is never a pleasant feeling.<p>

I turned to see that Racetrack was still snoring away, when pretty much everyone was already awake and getting ready for the day.

I turned myself around to face Racetrack and I started shaking him lightly. "Race wake up, we gotta get ready." I said loudly after I got no response from the shaking.

"No thanks." He words slurred with sleepiness. I chuckled and continued shaking until he got up. I do this almost every morning but it never ceases to be entertaining.

"Alright, alright I'm awake, Riley. Would ya stop shakin' me?" Racetrack yawned.

I chuckled as he slowly climbed out of bed and I followed close behind to the washroom.

The boys were taking turns with the straight razors and combing their hair in the old dirty mirrors. Mornings in the lodging house were always pure chaos. I squeezed myself in between Skittery and Kid Blink to try to get some mirror space. I took a look at myself to see that I looked better this morning than I did yesterday. I was clean and my hair wasn't such a big mess, it was soft today with big waves instead of small tangled ringlets. I was glad that doing my hair for tonight wasn't going to take as much effort as I thought. I washed my face and grabbed some clothes to change into.

Once all of the newsies were ready we made our way to the distribution center. I caught up with Rachel on the way there.

"Hey so after we sell, can we go see Medda?" I asked Rachel, hoping she would go with me.

She nodded while staring off without paying any attention to me. I followed her stare to Mike talking with Racetrack and Crutchy a few feet in front of us.

I sighed dramatically. "Hello? Rachel?" I said it loud enough to snap her out of her day-dream.

She shook her head and turned to me with a guilty smile. "Sorry Ry, he's just so…. yummy." She said practically drooling.

I gave her a disgusted look and spoke quietly so Mike couldn't hear me. "So what exactly is going on between you two? Are you dating? Are you boyfriend/girlfriend? Do you even like him? Does he even like you?"

She scrunched her face and gave my questions some thought before she answered. "I don't know, we're just fooling around for now, I doubt it'll get serious." She said casually.

I shook my head at her, displeased. "Rachel please don't do anything you are going to regret. As your best friend I have to watch out for you, and give you my opinion. And my feeling is that he wants to get you into bed, and that's it." I felt bad for saying it but someone needs to bring Rachel to reality sometimes and that person is usually me.

Her face dropped a little. "Yeah, I don't know Riley. I don't know what I want but I know I don't want to be known as the 'village wench' or anything." She said with a chuckle, but continued more seriously. "Maybe I should start to consider the possibility of looking for someone more reliable. You know? I should try to find someone who I actually like for more than their looks, although, I'm not really a relationship type of girl."

I understood because I've been in her place before, when you're with someone but there's no commitment and you start wondering why you were with this person in the first place.

"Rachel you aren't the 'village wench' (I could think of a few people who do fit that description though), you just don't know exactly what you want. And that's completely normal. Hell, I have no clue what I want either." I said with a chuckle.

She smiled. "Thanks Riley."

We were waiting in the long line for papers and Rachel suddenly and a devilish look on her face. "So Riley, are you excited to see this Match guy tonight?" She asked me and winked.

I suppressed a laugh. "I don't know, I don't even really know him. Why?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "You told me he was cute!" She said that like it meant that I had to like him just because he wasn't bad to look at.

"Yeah he was cute, but he was a little odd. I don't know I just felt on edge around him. He was very… mysterious." I said trying to put into words the feeling I had when I met Match.

She smiled and giggled. "Riley, that's a good thing! I'll bet that makes him even hotter. I can't wait to see him but don't worry he's all yours, I promise!" She was way too excited, it was almost embarrassing.

Rachel was next in line to get her papers and she only grabbed fifty papers so I figured I'd do the same.

I walked up to Weasel, my head far away thinking about tonight.

"So if it isn't little miss Riley?" I looked up to see Weasel smirking at me.

I gave him a strange look. "Uh yeah, anyways… so I'll have fifty today." This was different, he never greeted me in any way like this before.

He looked back at Oscar who was smiling at me with his arms crossed, like he was up to something.

"So I have been informed that you owe us some money, something around $1.15?" I stared at him in shock. My mind was blank, I'd totally forgotten about the debt I was in.

I turned to glare at Oscar who was smiling intently at me. "You know I don't have enough Weasel." I spoke quietly. "It'll take me at least a week's savings to pay it off. Can you just give me a cutoff date for now so I can save up?" And by save up, I mean starve to death.

He shook his head. "How about this, I give you twenty-five papers and you pay for fifty today, and if I don't have that money in three days, I'll find some other way for you to work it off." He chuckled and winked at Oscar and Morris.

_That disgusting old man_, I thought to myself. I shoved the money at him and took half of my papers and turned to Oscar. "Can a talk to you a moment?" I said in a harsh monotone voice. He high-fived Morris and walked out.

He walked out smiling, but I wasn't. I was not happy. I walked a ways away from the crowd so no one could hear me scream at him.

I walked over to a small alley-way and stopped. Oscar looked at me like he was expecting something else.

I took a deep breath and unleashed a side of myself that is rarely seen: Anrgy Riley

"What the hell is your problem? Do you get your kicks by making other people's lives a living hell? Do you know how hard I work to be able to feed myself and pay rent so I can have a place to sleep at night? I know you like messing with me but that was a shitty thing to do! So you think you can fuck with me? Think again dumbass, because I have every single Manhattan newsie on my side and they aren't going to be too pleased to hear that the Delancey brothers are responsible for me being in debt with your perverted uncle!" I let myself fume while I waited for his response.

He scoffed at me and got up in my face. "You are so stupid Riley, you think you scare me? A tiny little nobody like you? I don't think so. The only reason I mess with you is 'cause I think you would be a. And you think the newsies scare me? Yeah they might be able to hurt me, but I can always go to the bulls and tell them about you refusing to pay off a debt." He stepped back to examine my aggravated appearance.

My voice was shaking with anger. "You wouldn't."

He came close to my face and smiled. "I offered you a deal, but you refused." He said shrugging.

I was so sick of him. He had so much power over me and the rest of the newsies. It wasn't right. "What the hell do you want from me?" I screamed and threw my arms to my head with frustration.

"It's simple Riley, just one little date and I'll make this little debt go away." He said slowly, smiling at me.

I didn't have to even think about it. "Sorry Oscar but I'd rather starve to death than to let you touch me." I said honestly.

He lowered his face to mine. I was starting to feel fear in the pit of my stomach. He had a furious look on his face and I automatically backed away from him, and started trying to remember the little self-defense moves some of the boys taught me. "Maybe you won't have a choice whether I touch you or not. I can do whatever I want to you. There's nothing you can do. You may be able to talk tough, but if you accidently ran into me in a dark alley there would be nothing you could do to stop me."

I gulped. I usually roll my eyes at anyone who threatens me but this time I was afraid. I actually was scared that he would try to hurt me.

Oscar smiled at my frightened expression and walked away.

It took me a second to pull myself together to go back to the streets to start selling. I was definitely not going to tell anyone about this. This was the last thing anyone needed to worry about, except me. _You need to be independent and stop relying on others to fix your problems, _I told myself. This time I was going to have to figure this one out on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>YES, I AM ALIVE!<strong>

**Life has been… crazy. Relating closely to a soap opera… but I have not forgotten about this story! Writing is an outlet for me, a way of stress relief and I do NOT plan on giving up on this story. I hope some of you out there are still reading! :)**

**Reviews are always encouraged and welcome!**

**-Riley **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I walked back outside to where everyone usually sells, pretending that nothing was wrong. I went to my usual spot in the market and started yelling headlines. I was very distracted so I was a little less enthusiastic than usual, my mind far away, keeping me from selling at the quick rate I was used to. I decided to completely shut off any thoughts about Oscar or Weasel or anything related to what just happened. I already had so much to think about, I was afraid my brain was going into overload. So, I shoved any bad thoughts and focused on selling.<p>

I have quite a few regulars who buy from me, and they're all very pleasant people. There's this lady who occasionally brings me homemade bread and today she stopped by and brought me some when she bought her daily paper. I graciously thanked her and scarfed down almost the whole entire loaf. I ended up finishing in good time, mostly because I only had twenty-five papers. I decided to go find Race, so I walked around to where he usually sold.

"Hey Race." I said after I spotted him finishing up selling, he was counting his earnings. He had to clear his voice a few times after yelling the headlines.

"Hey Ry, where the hell did you run off to? It was like one moment she's there, the next she's gone." I couldn't help but laughing, Racetrack has always had a way with the words.

I looked down and kicked a rock near my foot sheepishly. "I just wanted to finish quickly so I could go with Rachel to Medda's." I can't say it enough, I'm a terrible liar.

Racetrack stopped counting and looked up at me and smiled. "So you gonna get all dressed up for tonight?" He winked at me.

I laughed at him. "I guess, I mean I will be wearing a dress so I think that counts as dressing up."

He came over and put his arm around me. "You know Medda's gonna wanna dress you up for hours right?" We started walking back towards the distribution center.

"Oh crap I forgot about that." I said with a displeased look. Medda goes nuts when she sees Rachel and me. She takes forever dressing us up, doing our hair, and doing our make-up. Apparently she thinks that Rachel and I are her very own over-sized dolls.

Racetrack looked at my face and he chuckled. "She just likes you guys, she doesn't have kids ya know? Apparently she doesn't have any dolls to play with neither."

I shook my head. "I know, she's a sweet lady. She's like a second mother to me." We were almost back to the distribution center. I remembered the meeting that Jack and Spot were going to have and I remembered that Racetrack and Match were part of it. "Hey so when are you going to have that meeting with Brooklyn?" I asked Race.

"Right now, Spot and his guy should be here. We're meeting up with them." He replied.

I didn't really want to see Spot right now. "Oh, well maybe I should get going to find Rachel." I said, taking evasive measures.

"Riley, Rachel's there with all of the other newsies. Remember, that's where we always meet up..." Racetrack noticed my change in mood. I was starting to feel nervous to see them, and obviously my sad attempt to escape didn't work.

"Oh y-yeah, I knew that." I sounded really dim-witted, and Racetrack looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, rubbing my shoulder.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah I'm just forgetful; you of all people should know that."

Racetrack looked at me with his eyebrows scrunched together. He didn't believe my bluff, not for a second.

We reached the crowd of newsies, all surrounding Spot and Match. I tried to stay out of the way, hopefully to go unnoticed.

Jack was introducing all of the newsies to Match. "This is Mush, Kid Blink, Itley, Dutchy and Snitch, Crutchy and Skittery." He was pointing out everyone but he didn't mention Rachel who was standing back away from the group, reading a leftover newspaper from the ground, ignoring the guests of honor.

Jack came over and pointed to Racetrack and I. "This is Racetrack; he's going to be with us today."

Match came over with and spit-shook hands with Racetrack. "Nice meetin' ya, I'm Match."

"Figured as much, nice to meet ya Match." Racetrack nodded and said casually smiling.

Jack gestured at me. "And this here's Riley, she one of our newsies and a damn good one at that."

Match nodded and smiled at me. "Yeah, I've actually already had the pleasure of meetin' her."

I smiled back at him. I clearly felt my stomach flipping inside of me with unexplained feelings. All I knew was that I liked this feeling, even though I felt like I was about to heave.

"Hi Match." I said smiling uncontrollably. Butterflies, this was the feeling I had.

His eyes were bright, clear, and green gazing into mine. "Hello."

There was some sort of electricity between us and I had a feeling that he felt it too by the way he looked into my eyes, it scared me. I couldn't read this boy.

I seemed to have forgotten that I wasn't alone, and Jack interrupted my thoughts. "So anyways, let's get goin' back to the lodging house so we can get this over with." Match tipped his hat at me and walked over to Spot.

Racetrack turned to me. "Wish me good luck sweetheart." He gave me a huge grin.

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good luck."

He walked off to join the other guys.

Everyone watched as Jack, Race, Spot, and Match all walked off towards the lodging house. All the newsies followed them in hopes of hearing some of what they were going to talk about. Rachel and I were the only ones left. I walked over to her as she was still reading her paper. "Ready?" I said to her.

She looked at me and smiled. "He is gorgeous! Oh my gosh Riley, if you don't go after him then I might!" I laughed at her. She looked at me thoughtfully. "No no, I'm just kidding, I promised you he's all yours."

I shook my head at her. She was getting way ahead of herself. "Can we _please _go to Medda's now?" I was ready to stop talking about Match and anxious to find a dress to wear for tonight.

* * *

><p>We walked over to Irving Hall, where Medda performed. We walked in the back way through a door she told us about. We knocked and saw someone look through the peephole and then we heard the door unlock. Medda opened the door with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Girls I've missed you so!" She came over and gave us a hug.

"We missed you too." I said while trying to breathe through her tight embrace.

"Well come in, come in!" We walked in and she led the way to her dressing room. It was so glamorous; there were flowers everywhere and a giant mirror with a separate table just for make-up. There were flashy costumes hanging on racks and it even had a washroom in it.

Medda took a look at us and smiled. "I swear, you two get more beautiful every time I see you. If the three of us had an act together we could make some big bucks!"

Rachel and I looked at each other. "Sounds good to me." Rachel said with wide hopeful eyes. I nodded and in agreement. "But we actually came here for your help Medda."

"How can I be of service, my darlings?" Medda said, walking over to her make-up table and looking in the mirror at herself.

Rachel answered. "Well we're throwing a party tonight and Riley has nothing to wear, so I immediately thought of you."

Medda nodded. "That's right, Jack came and asked if I could pull some strings for the newsies so I talked to some people and arranged it to be here." Knowing people is a really great thing.

Rachel and I squealed with excitement. "Thanks Medda!"

"No need to thank me girls." Medda smiled and turned to me. "Now let me see." She stood up and took a step back and took a good long look at me, practically inspecting me. She made a little circle around me while I just stood there awkwardly, not too sure what she was doing.

"Okay I have a few ideas," Medda looked very concentrated and then ran out of the room.

I looked at Rachel with a nervous expression. "Relax Riley; just let her do her work. Just go with it, and for God's sake smile!" She said demandingly, and then smiled at me when she saw me glare at her. "Love you Ry." She said laughing. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Medda came back in with what must be every single dress in all of Manhattan. "Okay, so let's start with this one." It was a beautiful light yellow dress. I had never ever worn a dress like this before.

Medda started getting my shirt off, and I looked to see Rachel sitting down comfortably, and of course laughing at me.

Medda threw off my clothes and squeezed me into a corset and pulled the dress over my head. "No no, not the right color." She said within about five seconds of me trying the dress on. She ripped it off and tried another.

Next was a light green with sleeves, but apparently it was too green. Next was a long flowing white, but Medda didn't think it was right for the occasion but she said I could borrow it when I got married someday. Then there was a pink dress and a black dress and an orange dress and so on. We tried on so many dresses but nothing was good enough for her, and I was tired of trying on dresses.

Rachel was putting Medda's make-up on herself and I was extremely _bored_. We had gone through so many dresses without success. Medda was sitting down on a chair just looking at me in silence for about ten minutes before jumping up and saying, "I have a dress for you, and it's perfect." Then she suddenly walked out of the room.

_Yeah well you said that with about a million other dresses too,_ I thought to myself. "This is taking forever." I said to Rachel.

She was putting on rouge. "Patience, darling." She said mimicking Medda's accent.

My mouth suddenly dropped. Medda came back in the dressing room with the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was long, silky, and dramatic. The color was a stunning deep blue. This dress looked more expensive and beautiful than all of the other dresses combined.

I stared at it in amazement, and Rachel stopped putting on make-up to come look at it. Medda smiled at my stunned expression. "Why don't you try it on?" I looked up and nodded at her. She helped me put it on.

It was beautiful. It was off the shoulders and fit me like a glove. I didn't know what I did to deserve a dress like this.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh Riley, you have to wear that it's perfect!"

I continued looking at myself in the mirror. "I love it." I turned to look at from all angles and I couldn't be happier.

Medda looked at me and smiled. "It brings out the color of your eyes, and it looks lovely with your skin."

I couldn't look away. I had never seen myself look pretty before, I was near tears. "Wow, could I wear it tonight Medda?" I said with a pleadingly look on my face.

She gave me a strange look. "How about you keep it?" She smiled. "This was one of my dresses when I was younger, and I have no more use for it. It's too small and I would love it if you could take it off my hands for me."

I was practically speechless. "Are-are you sure?" I couldn't believe she wanted to give this gorgeous dress away.

She came over to me and grabbed my hand. "Yes, I'm sure." She gave me a hug.

"Thank you!" Was all I could say, I was practically speechless.

She helped me get out of the dress so she could start doing make-up. She started with Rachel; it was so much fun just being with the girls for a change.

Medda she was setting Rachel's hair when Rachel suddenly said, "Uh oh."

I looked at Rachel. "What?"

"I didn't bring my dress." She gave me a guilty look.

I looked at her and sighed. "I reminded you earlier!" Her hair wasn't even halfway done. "Ugh you stay here and I'll go get it."

She smiled. "Thanks Ry! It's in the closet by Jack's room."

I got up and walked out into what was left of the sunlight. I was surprised at how long Rachel and I had been at Medda's.

I got back to the lodging house and all the guys were sitting around playing poker, they must be waiting for the meeting to be over.

"Hey Riley." Racetrack said waving at me.

"Hey Race, hey guys." I said to the group, but they were all in deep concentration. This was weird they were usually obnoxious when they played poker, but then again they hadn't started drinking yet.

Racetrack put down his cards and walked over to me. "Hey so how's it going at Medda's?"

I walked over to the closet next to Jack's room and got the dress. "It's going well, she found me this beautiful dress and she's going to let me keep it!" I had a huge grin on my face.

Racetrack winked at me. "I can't wait to see it, I'll bet you look really pretty in it."

I started walking towards the door. "Yeah well you'll just have to wait and see." I said anxious to get back to Medda's to finish getting ready. "I'll see you at the party boys." I yelled to the guys playing poker.

They didn't look up but they all mumbled something like, "See ya."

I walked out into the growing darkness. The sunset was very pretty tonight, it lit the sky up this beautiful pink/orange color. I snuck a peak at Rachel's dress though the cover it was in. It was light purple with a V-neck and short sleeves, it was very pretty. I was walking when I heard someone walking close behind me, so I quickened my pace and kept my head held high. The person behind me whistling a tune I didn't recognize. I kept a steady pace and kept telling myself _don't turn around, you're almost to Medda's._

"Hey," I heard the person behind me say, I knew this voice well. I ignored my common sense and turned around.

"Leave me alone." I said loud and clear to Oscar who was smiling and probably laughing at me. I turned back around and continued walking towards Medda's.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm watching you, so have fun at the party tonight." I heard Oscar say trying to suppress laughter as he harassed me. How _the hell did he know about the party?_ "See you later Riley." I heard his footsteps stop from behind me, and walk in the other direction. He was trying to keep me good and scared, but tonight I wasn't worried. I told myself that I'd put off my nervous thoughts for tomorrow.

I got to Medda's and knocked on the door and walked in when she let me in.

"Wow, what a pretty dress Rachel." Medda said when we got to her dressing room.

Rachel's hair was swept up to the top of her hair in a beautiful bun and her make-up was flawless. "Thanks Medda, and thanks Ry for getting it. Are the guys ready?"

I sat down at Medda's make-up station. "Nope, they're still waiting for Jack and company."

She rolled her eyes. "They take forever with their silly little meetings, so I'm guessing the Brooklyn newsies didn't arrive yet."

I looked at her with confusion. "Well, Spot and Match are there."

"All the Brooklyn newsies are coming too, you knew that right?" She asked me.

"No!" I said offended. Nobody tells me anything.

"Yeah well I'm excited to see some Brooklyn guys." She said with a huge smile.

"What about Mike?" I asked her.

"What _about_ Mike?" She said laughing, obviously bored with him already.

I simply shook my head and watched as Medda did my hair and make-up. I smiled to myself, tonight was going to be amazing, I could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? Let me know by taking a minute to leave a review! :) Thanks for reading!<br>**

**-Riley  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>"You ready Riley?" Rachel asked me.<p>

I turned around to face her. She looked very pretty in her lavender dress, with her hair swept up out of her face.

I bit my lip nervously, and walked over to the door of Medda's dressing room.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, taking one last look at myself before going out to the party. My dress was beautiful and elegant. My hair was draped around my face in soft curls, I was wearing actual make-up. I owed Medda something in return for this.

As we walked out to the main room, I could hear music blaring and many loud voices. We walked out to see way more people than I expected. At first I didn't see anyone I knew. Rachel and I pushed our way through boys and their dates dancing, card games, and lovers kissing in the dark corners.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed, grabbing my arm excitedly. "Look, there's Mike. I'll be right back!" She said running off.

I sighed. I should have seen that coming. I wondered around a little, looking for someone I actually knew.

I finally saw some familiar faces playing poker at a big table.

"Hey guys." I said to the group which consisted of Jack, Racetrack, Mush, Skittery, Spot, the guy named Scab who I met in Brooklyn, and some other guy I didn't recognize.

The boys whistled at me, I looked to see some surprised faces. Did I really look _that_ different?

Mush gave me a devious smile, "So Riley, I didn't bring a girl tonight so-"

Mush got cut off by Jack throwing a harsh punch directly into his arm. He pulled his death glare from Mush and smiled. "You look nice Riley." Jack said raising an eyebrow at me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

I went and sat in an empty chair next to Racetrack. He had a pretty good size pile of money in front of him. He'd always been good at poker. "So looks like you're doin' pretty good I see, Race." I said chuckling.

"Don't jinx me Riley!" Racetrack said sarcastically and taking a puff of his cigar. He took a glance at me. "You clean up nice." He said winking at me.

I looked up and caught Spot staring at me from across the table. He had a cigarette in one hand and his cards in the other. Embarrassed, I quickly looked away.

"Fold." Jack said with a disgruntled sigh and looked up at me. "So Riley, these are Scab and Curly."

I looked at the boy Scab and gave him a callous look. "Yeah I know that one." I said gesturing to Scab. I looked at the other boy named Curly. "Hey I'm Riley." He had dark curly brown hair and grey eyes.

He smiled at me and turned to Scab and mouthed out "Wow".

Spot rolled his eyes at both of them, suddenly speaking up. "Curly, you in or not?" Spot said in a harsh voice, taking a drink of his beer.

"Fold." Curly said in a quiet voice, looking like a puppy who just got hit with a newspaper.

"Hey Riley, want a drink?" Racetrack asked me.

I was never a big drinker and I've only been completely drunk once, but I felt comfortable just having one. "Sure."

Mush passed me a small glass of clear liquid and the boys went on playing their game. I was getting bored so I decided to go see what Rachel was up to. I sipped my drink lightly and excused myself from the table.

I walked out to where people were dancing and didn't see Rachel. I did see Susie with Kid Blink, so I ran away before she saw me.

* * *

><p>I walked down a hallway that was pretty empty. I heard giggling and recognized it immediately. I walked around the corner to see Rachel and Mike all over each other. Mike was holding a bottle of half-full cheap champagne. I turned around and hid behind the corner, careful not to be seen. "Let's go." Rachel said laughing some more. <em>How the hell is she drunk already?<em> I waited for Mike's response. "I'll lead the way." Mike said in an overly happy voice. I waited for them to walk away before I followed. I followed them around to a small dark staircase. I didn't see them anymore, they must have gone up. I turned to walk up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone right behind me say.

Extremely startled, I jumped and turned around to see Match standing directly in front of me.

"You have got to stop doing that! You're going to give me a heart attack some day!" I said embarrassed.

Match smiled at me. "Sorry, but you looked up to somethin' and I was curious to see what you were doing." He was wearing a dark green shirt and black trousers. His dark hair was slightly tousled in his face.

Again, in this dim area near the staircase I felt strange electricity between Match and me. He was only about a foot away from me, towering over me with an obvious height difference between us. "Do you know what's up those stairs?" I asked him nervously, feeling those damn butterflies again.

He smiled adventurously. "No, why?" He said looking past me, up the stairs.

I looked up at him into his big green eyes. "Just wondering…" I said losing my train of thought.

After laughing at me softly, Match spoke again. "So Jack and Racetrack seem like nice guys." He said.

"Yeah they are." I said. I decided to be brave and try to get some information from him. "So how's the Queens situation looking?" I asked confidently.

Match looked apprehensively at me. "Well… I'm not supposed to say."

I gave him a smile. "I won't tell, I promise." I said truthfully.

Match looked at me and sighed. "Okay fine, but just 'cause you promised. It's going pretty well. Spot is feeling more at ease since Manhattan's gonna be helpin' us out. Everything's getting less tense in the lodgin' house. But Spot feels like Jack might be keepin' some things from us." He looked at me very seriously. "Do have any idea what it could be?"

I racked my brain but I couldn't think of anything. Jack could be so private sometimes. And even if I knew something, I would probably keep it to myself. After all, I have a loyalty to Manhattan and not to mention Jack. "I honestly can't think of anything. Jack is mostly a pretty private guy. Sorry I couldn't help."

Match smiled at me, losing the seriousness to his face and replaced it with a playful smile. "Don't be. So are you having fun tonight?"

I laughed. "I guess, are you?"

Match took a step closer to me. "It's starting to get better." He had a very gentle, trusting smile.

I blushed involuntarily. And looked away, smiling.

"You know, you look beautiful tonight." He reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." Was all I could think to say in response. Match leaned in a little closer to me, putting his hand under my chin.

For some strange reason, I wanted him to kiss me.

He leaned into me and spoke quietly. "Do you wanna go find out what's upstairs?" He said smiling at me. I bit my lip nervously and smiled back.

"Riley?" I heard Racetrack's voice from down the hallway.

Match took his hand from my chin and backed away from me instinctively. I jumped back away from him. "It's Racetrack." I said quietly to Match.

He nodded to me. Racetrack came jogging around the corner with his cigar in his mouth. He saw me and ran up next to me, looking suspicious of the situation he walked in on.

Nervously I ran my fingers through my hair. "Hey Race, what's up?" I said failing at trying to sound nonchalant, my voice just a few pitches too high.

He scrunched his eyebrows apprehensively at Match. "I was going to see if you wanted to dance, but I couldn't find you." Racetrack didn't take his eyes off Match, giving Match a cold look and took a puff of his cigar. "Match." He said harshly greeting Match without emotion.

Match pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a drag. "Higgins." Match replied.

I decided to break the tension. "Well you found me Race, so let's go!" I said grabbing Racetrack's hand, and towing him back to the rest of the party. "See you later Match!" I yelled back as I dragged away Racetrack.

I didn't look back to see his face.

I pulled Racetrack to the dance floor but he still had that suspicious look on his face. I tried to ignore it as we danced to the upbeat tempo the pianist was playing.

"What were you doin' with that Match kid in the hallway?" Racetrack asked me as we danced.

I sighed. "We were just talking."

"That's not what it looked like to me..." Racetrack said under his breath.

"Race, nothing happened so drop it okay?" I said uncomfortably as Race twirled me around.

After a few seconds Racetrack stopped dancing and looked seriously into my eyes. "Do you like him?"

I sighed. "I don't know, maybe." I decided to be honest with him. "But please keep this to yourself okay? I don't want anyone finding out."

He shook his head at me. "You better keep this to yourself too. Jack and Spot would kill you both."

"I don't know if I like him or not okay? So can we stop talking about it, please?" I said pleadingly.

"Alright." Racetrack said uneasily.

I smiled at him, changing subjects. "So did you win the game?"

He frowned at me. "No, fuckin' Spot won."

"Aww, sorry Race." I said giving him my signature puppy-dog face that always makes him smile.

He smiled. "Jeeze Riley, you always cheer me up. And ya know, it can be annoying sometimes." He said chuckling.

I laughed. "It's a good trick, isn't it?"

He smiled at me and we danced to the rest of the song in silence.

The song ended and Racetrack led me off the dance floor. "Thank you ma'am." He said in a fake posh accent.

I laughed. "Oh no, thank you kind sir." I said mimicking him.

"I'll catch up with you later Ry!" Racetrack said and walked over to Jack talking with Kid Blink and Susie.

I didn't want to go talk to Kid Blink and Susie with him because I don't think I could hear Susie's annoyingly high-pitched voice without having to start taking hostages. I went and sat down at a table, watching the dancers twirl around each other, thinking about Match. I wondered where he went.

"How's it goin'?"

I looked up and saw Spot standing next to me with a drink in his hand. "Hello." I said in a monotone voice, wondering what kind of mood he was in today.

He sat down and sighed. "Riley you need to loosen up. Seriously you look tense, you should get a drink."

I scoffed at him. "I look tense? Oh thanks Spot, how kind of you to notice."

He laughed. "Well I'm usually always tense, but look at me tonight! I've had a few drinks and now I ain't so tense anymore."

I sighed. "Fine, but don't make it something too strong or I'll make it so you'll actually have to use that cane."

He just laughed and walked off, and stumbling a little on the way.

I was re-playing the talk I had with Match a little while ago in my head. I wasn't crazy; he seemed to like me right? I was hoping that I wasn't just making this a bigger deal than it was. Even if he did like me, how was I supposed to know if he was being nice to me to just be nice or if he was just an asshole like 95% of other guys who were nice to me before?

I had so much on my mind. My horrible frightening nightmare that was still a mystery to me, Oscar's threat, Spot's bi-polar attitude towards me, and Match. I was overwhelmed. For once in my life I wanted something good. I wanted something good in my life without conditions or false happiness. I wanted to be genuinely happy. I wanted to be careless, and free.

"Here ya go Riley." Spot interrupted my frustrated thoughts and set a medium–sized glass of clear liquid. I smelled it, it was definitely vodka.

"Just down it Riley!" Spot yelled at me and encouraged his stupidity on me.

Without thinking I gulped it down. It burnt my throat and left an unpleasant taste in my mouth.

"Good job Riley, you know we should do this more often." Spot said slightly slurring his words. He wasn't drunk but definitely not sober.

I took a deep breath. "Can I have another?" I asked unsurely, feeling a slight tingle in my stomach.

Spot got an excited look on his face and took my drink and ran over to the bar near our table. He yelled something at a guy behind the bar but I really doubt he was a real bartender.

I _never _do this, it's true. Like I said, I'm not a big drinker, but tonight I splurged. Spot was right, I _was_ tense and I _did_ need to loosen up. I know the effects of alcohol, I'd seen it firsthand. But I decided to let that go, just for one night. What's the worst that could happen?

"Here ya go, beautiful." Spot said, slamming the drink down in front of me.

I drank it down again. It hurt less now.

"This girl can drink!" Spot applauded me. "Wow, we could really have some fun Riley. "Spot said lighting up a cigarette.

I wasn't even really paying attention to him anymore. My mind was still restless, just going around in circles. What was I doing? I had so many things to worry about, and so I'm sitting here talking to a half-drunk Spot. What the hell was I doing? _My head hurts._

"Spot just shut up okay? I think it's just better for your safety if you would just stop talking." I said frustrated.

While completely ignoring me, Spot took a drag and without looking he said "Ya know, that dress looks nice on you. You're kind 'a beautiful, did ya know that?" He looked up to see my confused and almost shocked face. "What? Can't a guy compliment a pretty lady?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Spot was pretty funny after he had a few drinks.

"SPOT!" I heard a female voice screech. I looked up to see a tiny little fourteen or thirteen year-old girl wearing way too much rouge, smiling intently at Spot. She came up to our table and sat down.

He looked at her and took another smoke. "Uh hey…. Sorry I don't remember your name." He looked bored.

"It's Bonnie! My name's Bonnie… Remember? I said 'hi' to you that one time?" She started giggling in a way that reminded me of Susie. The girl was wearing a white puffy dress and make-up that didn't match her skin tone. She looked at me suddenly and scoffed. "Oh, hi" She said giving me a disgusted look. She had very unpleasant frizzy red hair. She was obviously one of those girls that hang on Spot like flies on honey.

"Hey. I'm Riley." I said in an uninterested voice, throwing her a pathetic glance.

She looked at me displeased, and then turned to face Spot. "So… wanna dance?" She screeched at him.

Spot turned to me. "You wanna dance?"

I sighed, beginning to feel a little buzzed. "Not really, maybe later." I was still a little frustrated from the worries in my head.

He didn't take his gaze from me. "Yeah whatever, let's go." He said to Bonnie letting her drag him to the dance floor.

I sighed. I was alone. I looked around and saw everyone having a good time, minus Spot being dragged to the dancefloor by the tiny fluffy redhead.

* * *

><p>Instead of moping, I decided to go see what was up those stairs. I walked through the hallway where I ran into Match and walked up the dark staircase. I got to the second floor and looked around. It was almost pitch black and all I could really tell was that there were a lot of doors. Curious, I was about to open one when I heard a girl's giggling voice from behind the door. <em>Are these bedrooms or something?<em> I thought to myself. I Obviously I didn't want to open the door and find out. I walked a little farther down the hallway to the last door on the end with a sign that said EXIT on it. I opened it and realized that it led me up to the roof. Slowly, I made my way up the stairs.

It was a clear, crisp night. It wasn't even that cold. I looked up and saw someone standing near the edge of the rooftop. "Sorry." I said, feeling as though I was intruding. I started walking back to the door.

"Riley?" I turned around and squinted through the darkness. I recognized that voice.

"Match?" I said walking towards him.

"What are you doin' up here?" He asked me when I came into view.

"I was just gonna ask you that." I replied. "I just wanted to get some fresh air." I said looking at the beautiful almost-full moon. This was such a great view, much better than the lodging house.

"Me too," Match said turning to look at the moon with me. "I'm not really a big crowd type of guy."

I looked at him. "I'm more of a small group type of girl myself."

He turned to look at me. "You havin' fun?"

"Not really." I said truthfully. "I have a lot on my mind." I said staring off.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked me.

"Not really. It's really personal." I said slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't be, after all we just met. We don't know each other very well." He said sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Well, tell me about yourself so I can get to know you." I said sitting next to him.

He took a deep breath. "Well I moved here from Boston a few months ago. There were a few guys up there who had a beef with me and I just wanted to get a fresh start. So I decided to move to New York because I have some family that lived here. So I took a train to Brooklyn. Turned out that my uncle couldn't afford to let me live there with him so I became a newsie so I'd have some money and could live at the lodgin' house in Brooklyn." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Was it hard becoming a newsie because of Spot?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, he has some issues with trust so I just was as loyal as I could be and he eventually became more comfortable with me. We had this fight with some guys from Jersey and after that Spot promoted me. It was great, but all the other guys don't like me though 'cause I'm closer to Spot than they are, even though they've known him longer."

I nodded in deep thought.

"So tell me about you." Match asked, smiling at me.

I sighed. "Well I was born in Ireland, raised in Brooklyn. I became a newsie when I was eleven. And now I'm seventeen and sitting next to you." I said speaking quickly.

Match raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "That's it? That's your life? Just one sentence." He said confused.

I smiled. "Yeah, for the most part." My past wasn't something I spoke about freely.

"That's really all you're gonna say?" He asked me.

I really didn't like telling people about myself so I joked around with him.

"Didn't you know? Women are supposed to be mysterious, it makes us alluring." I replied swiftly.

Match changed his expression and smiled at me, obviously amused. "You're a quick one aren't you?" He said chucking.

I laughed along with him, and stared at the beautiful stars. It was probably not a smart idea to come hiding up here. I had barely even been gone when Racetrack came looking for me before…

"I think I should get back downstairs. I don't want Jack or anyone freaking out looking for me." I started to get up but Match placed his hand around my arm.

"Wait, there was somethin' I didn't get to do before." He said quietly, standing up next to me.

He took his other hand and placed it at that same spot under my chin. I patiently waited for him. He took his time and carefully leaned in and placed his lips to mine softly. He gently kissed me more when he realized that I wasn't going to push him away, that I wanted it too. He moved his hand from my arm and placed it gingerly at my waist. He pulled his lips away after a few seconds.

"You don't mind that I'm kissin' you?" He asked me in surprise.

"No." I said taking my hand and pulling his face back to mine.

And we kissed again, under the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a hard chapter to write! So please if you love me or my story at all please R&amp;R, and maybe I'll do the same for you! (Hah, that rhymes.)<strong>

**So in conclusion, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks guys :)**

**-Riley**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>We were one. I felt happiness in his arms, I felt wanted, accepted, appreciated.<p>

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close against his body. It had been a long time since I had been kissed like this. I felt whole.

I backed away from Match and put my hand in his. "So you've felt it too?" I asked quietly, about the obvious electricity between us and the way my body reacted whenever I was near him. "This connection, this… feeling."

He smiled nodded, and kissed me on my cheek softly. "I've wanted to do this for a while." I blushed and looked away. "Ever since I saw you tonight, I was determined to kiss you. You just looked so beautiful." He said looking down at my dress, and then back into my eyes.

I smiled. "Well you did so… good job." I said laughing and brushing a loose strand of hair out of my face, trying to contain my sudden shyness.

He laughed a gentle laugh, and bent down to kiss me again.

We had been up here on the roof for a while, just talking. He was so sweet to me, unlike any other guy I had met before. I wasn't cold anymore, thankful for Match's jacket that he gave for me to wear.

Match pulled his lips back from mine and smiled at me. "We should do somethin' together, tomorrow maybe?"

I thought about it and looked deep into his jade eyes. "That's going to be difficult since I really doubt Spot or Jack would like this." I looked down disappointed. "Rachel and I aren't really supposed to date other newsies. Then again she's been with Mike, and Jack hasn't noticed or cared for that matter." I said chuckling. "Jack is just so damn overprotective of me though."

Confusion suddenly swept across Match's face. "I could understand why Jack wouldn't want you with me but what does Spot have to do with anything?" He almost sounded a little defensive. "He shouldn't care if we're together."

I didn't really know how to answer his question. "Well I've known him for a long time, and you know how his sister is my best friend." I tried explaining. "And with you being his second and all."

"That doesn't have to do with anything Riley." Match said looking into the night sky.

I tried again. "Well I don't know, with the alliance and everything, I just think he wouldn't like it. You know how he is."

"I think it's none of his business, and you shouldn't have to worry about what he thinks of us." Match said raising his eyebrows at me.

He was right, why did I care? And it was none of Spot's business. "Okay, tomorrow." I said smiling at Match.

"How about we meet at the bridge, ya know halfway?" He said putting his arm around my waist.

"Alright." I said smiling, not looking forward to telling Jack about this.

Match leaned over and kissed me. "How about we go back downstairs." He said abruptly jumping up and grabbing my hand, giving me an adventurous smirk. I grinned and followed him. He held my hand as he led me up from the fire escape and back up to the roof. We walked back down the stairs to the second floor.

When we got to the dark hallway Match turned around to face me. He smiled and gently pushed me up against the wall next to me and kissed me more roughly than before. He put one arm around my waist and the other he brought to the back of my neck. He was a little more forceful than before, he was pulling me hard against him, so I stayed still until he took my hand and placed it on his face.

I could feel him become softer, and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with a tender smile. "Do you wanna find out what's in those rooms?" He asked me, looking over at the doors. He slowly kissed my forehead, and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me towards the room.

I stopped him and pulled his face over so he would look me in the eyes. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself Match, have patience." I said smiling, careful not to reject him harshly.

In all honestly, he was rushing things with me and I do not operate like that. I _never_ go that far with someone I barely know, ever. I knew that our feelings for each other were progressing quickly, but who needs to be that hasty? Not me, as much as I do have feelings for him.

He simply smiled at me and nodded. "You're right, but you know I can only be so patient." He said looking passionately into my eyes.

My stomach jumped slightly from his words. Did I sense a double meaning?

"Do you wanna go see what's goin' on back at the party?" He asked taking my hand in his.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>We walked back to the party which was dying down. The only people left were Jack, Racetrack, Scab, and a couple other Brooklyn newsies. They were sitting down around the tables, just bullshitting with each other. We walked over to where Jack was sitting with his legs on the table, giving me a strange look. "Where the hell have you been Riley?" Jack was looking at Match when he said this.<p>

"We were on the roof, just hanging out." I said truthfully.

Jack looked displeased, and sat up taking his feet from the table and placing them on the floor. "It's late and we've have had a little to drink so I think we need to get back to the lodgin' house. We gotta sell tomorrow." He looked at Match. "So say goodnight to your little friend."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Match. "Follow me." I said taking his hand and leading him outside.

Once we were in the cold outside of the building, I pulled Match over to a dark area so we could be alone. I took off Match's jacket, knowing he'd need it for the long walk home.

"Are you sure you don't wanna keep it?" He asked me.

I smiled. "You'll need it, so here." I said handing it to him. I felt the cold air hit my skin as soon as it was off, confirming my previous thoughts that he would need it.

I looked around to make sure we were alone before I pulled him to me and kissed him softly. I put my hand up to graze the side of his cheek. "Goodnight." I whispered.

Match smiled through the darkness. "Goodnight Riley, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." He said kissing me again with a gentle intensity that warmed me right up. He took his hand and slowly let go of my waist. I smiled at him, and he turned and walked away.

I leaned against the cold building and smiled to myself, happy. This feeling was perfect… maybe too perfect.

I heard footsteps from my right side, but it was so dark I couldn't see who it was.

"So you're with him now?" I heard an easily recognizable voice say. I saw Spot's dark form walk closer to me, as he lit up a cigarette. _Oh crap, did he just see me kiss Match?_

I moved into the dim light of the moon to see him better. Spot had a very different expression on his face than I'd seen before. "I think so." I said, nervously. I wasn't too sure what his reaction would be. For some reason I felt bad that he had seen me kiss Match. But Match's voice played in my head. _You shouldn't have to worry about what he thinks of us_. But still I felt guilt deep in my stomach, an uneasy feeling.

Spot nodded, and spoke in a very soft voice. "Oh, I didn't know." He said slowly and so hushed that I could barely hear him. He leisurely walked over and stood about a foot away from me, looking at the moon. He seemed off tonight, and I knew that he had alcohol tonight, but he did not seem drunk. He seemed very somber.

I looked at him a little worried. "Are you okay?" I asked him, a little confused by his reaction.

He quickly turned and looked at me with his wide blue-grey eyes. He nodded at me and gave me a half-smile that didn't seem right. "Always." His voice was rough but unconvincing. "I need to get back to Brooklyn." He said, not angry, not sad, not unhappy, just detached.

He turned to walk away but he stopped like he was debating something within himself. He sighed, and turned around finally to look me in the eyes. "You look gorgeous Riley." He said, with a shockingly blank expression on his face. He turned and walked away, throwing his cigarette to the ground.

I stood frozen in the moonlight. "Thank you." I said quietly, knowing that there was no chance that he heard me.

I felt bad. I had never seen this sort of emotion, or lack of before. _What does this mean?_ I couldn't get the image of his blank expression out of my head.

My stomach felt uneasy, and I shivered in the icy temperature of the night.

My head was spinning, filled with so much emotion. My thoughts became incoherent as I stared off into space.

After an immeasurable amount of time, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get going, it's late." I heard Jack speak quietly from behind me. I nodded slowly.

Jack and I walked in silence back to the lodging house. I continued to stare vacantly in front of me.

I could feel Jack's eyes on me. "Are you okay?" He asked me quietly.

"I'm great." I said, confused by my own feelings. I'm with this great guy, who likes me, so why do I feel so shitty and undeserving?

"So are you with Match now?" Jack asked me.

I repressed the memory of Spot saying those same words to me, giving Jack a quick smile, thinking about being on the rooftop with him. "Yeah I am." I looked over at Jack, and he looked apprehensive. "He's a good guy Jack. You have no reason to be worried." I said to him.

"I'm always going to be worried about you Riley." He said simply. "I care about you more than anyone out there, and I know you better than anyone else. So don't get upset if I'm not always jumping up with joy when I find out that you're with some guy I barely know, okay?"

I could understand that. "Okay. But I really like him, so at least try to like him a little." I looked into his brown eyes. "And you know that I care about you too, but you need to give me some trust."

He smiled and nodded. "I know." He looked up at the stars, thinking out loud. "I wish I could leave here. I love New York, but I'm gettin' too old to be a newsie. You know? I just want a fresh start, where nobody knows my name. And Santa Fe is that place for me, I could be free there." Jack said, lost in thought.

I knew of his longing to want to go to New Mexico from the day I met him, six years ago. He deserved to have his dream come true. "I know Jack, and you'll get there. I know you will." I said smiling at him. "Promise that you'll write to me?"

He snapped out of his deep thought and smiled at me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Hell, I'll bring you along with me. You'll like it; maybe you can even get a tan there." He said poking me in the ribs, and chuckling.

I laughed, and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "I'm not that white!" I said defensively, knowing that I was lying, I really _am_ that white. I changed my expression to serious. "You'd really take me?"

He looked at me. "Sure, sweetheart." He said messing up my hair.

We reached the lodging house, and I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. I went to open the door but Jack stopped me.

"Wait, Riley." Jack said grabbing my arm.

I turned around to see his serious face. "What?" I asked curiously.

"I don't normally say this but, you know I love you?" He asked seriously.

I softened my expression. "Of course I do, and I love you too." I said smiling.

"Good." He smiled warmly, and opened the door for me.

We walked in to see Kloppman with his head on the desk in front of him, fast asleep and drooling on some papers that his head was laying on. Jack and I looked at each and laughed quietly, careful not to wake him up.

We reached the bunks, and it was silent. Everyone was asleep so Jack and I must have been the last ones back. Quietly, I said goodnight to Jack as he walked to his room.

I went over to my bunk and grabbed some clothes, and went to the washroom to get ready for bed. I was exhausted. I slowly got changed and went over and washed my face. I got most of the make-up off, but not all of it. Once I was done, I slowly tip-toed back to the bunks and climbed in my bed. I pulled the blanket over myself and yawned.

"Hey Riley!" I heard Rachel whisper to me from her bunk next to mine.

"What?" I asked her, desperately wanting to sleep. I turned over to look at her excited look.

She smiled and raised her eyebrows at me. "I heard about you and Match, and you have to tell me everything!" She sounded way too excited for this time of night.

"Tomorrow, okay Rach? I'm really tired." I said yawning involuntarily again.

She looked disappointedly at me. "Fine, but I want every single detail, got it?"

I sighed and turned to face Racetrack's bunk. "Goodnight Rachel." I said tiredly.

Disgruntled I heard her move around in her bed to get comfortable. "Goodnight." She said unhappily.

I settled down into bed, my eyelids were heavy so I let them fall as I drifted into sleep.

I clearly remember right before I was completely unconscious, the image of Spot's blank expression as he walked away from me tonight was stuck in my head.

His face haunted me until I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to everyone who reviews, it really helps me out and I really appreciate it guys!<strong>

**Again, you know the drill, REVIEW! :)**

**-Riley**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>I was walking around barefoot again in Brooklyn. I was searching for something or someone, I wasn't sure which. I knew from the familiarity of this dream that I was in danger. I knew that someone was after me, and that I was not safe. I was walking quickly down the dark streets in the silence of the night. I started hearing the footsteps behind me, and I noticed that they were quickening. I knew what was going to happen next, so I started to run faster. I heard him calling my name. I started to cry, as confusion set in. I felt completely dissociated from reality, unsure of what was real and what wasn't. This did not feel like a dream, it was much too life-like. I sprinted down the empty street, looking for somewhere safe. As usual the rain was drenching me down to the bone and I was freezing. I felt my whole body shake uncontrollably. The voice screaming my name was getting farther away, but I didn't slow my pace. I finally was in sight of the street where I would look for a place to hide. My lungs were burning as I came up to the street and rounded the corner, only to be stopped dead in my tracks.<p>

Standing right in front of me was Spot. He was only wearing an undershirt and slacks. He wore no hat so his dripping wet hair was stuck to the sides of his face. His eyes were staring straight into mine. His expression was familiar to me, it was that same blank expression he had on his face tonight. I was confused as to why he was here, in my dream. Spot opened his mouth slowly. "Help me." he spoke to me in a vacant monotone voice. "Help me, Riley." he said again in that same lifeless voice, he almost looked dead because of his lack of emotion. I tried to ask him what was wrong but no sound came from my mouth. My voice was taken from me. I tried screaming to him, he needed me. "Help me, Riley." he pleaded again. Frozen in terror, I felt nausea creeping up on me as I struggled to keep myself conscious. Just as I was about to reach out to his motionless body only a foot now in front of me, I felt strong arms grab me from behind, stopping me before I could grab Spot. The man was restraining me in an iron grip. I tried screaming as loud as I could but nothing would come out. Tears ran hot down my cheeks as Spot stood vacantly at me, repeating "Help me," over and over. I was terrified because I needed help too. I felt the man's hot breath against the back of my neck. "Don't be afraid Riley." he whispered those familiar words in my ear again. I tried my hardest to get out of his grasp but he easily over-powered me. The man was fed up with my struggling so he lifted me off of my feet and threw me to the cold ground. I fell down face first, hitting my head on impact. I felt my eyes start to close, while my head throbbed incessantly. I tried to look up to see my attacker, but as I lifted my head to see him the darkness came and pulled me down.

* * *

><p>I woke up face-down, on the cold wooden floor. I was being shaken ever-so slightly, but ever-so annoyingly by someone. I lifted my head up only to feel it throb on the upper left side of my forehead. "Ow." I said quietly, feeling the top of my head. <em>Yup, that's a bruise. <em>I got up slowly and saw Racetrack crouching down beside me.

"Um Riley, you okay?" Racetrack said looking at me like I was insane. I quickly reached and wiped a tear that had gotten loose off of my cheek right before Race could see.

I sat up and leaned against the side of my bunk. It was dark inside the lodging house except for a pale light coming from the window. "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at Racetrack's face, and he looked lost for words. "I fell." I said simply.

"Yeah no kiddin'." Race said helping me up from the ground, not trusting my balance.

I heard a few boys getting up from around me. "What time is it?" I tiredly asked Racetrack, yawning.

"Its sunrise." he said looking up at the window. The sky was becoming a breathtaking magenta color.

I looked around me to see if anyone else had noticed my odd sleeping position but everyone was slowly getting out of bed, too tired to care. "What happened?" I asked Race.

Racetrack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I heard a thump and I woke up to see you there." Racetrack pointed to the floor. "Then you said "Ow"."

"Is it red?" I said pointing to the sore pain coming from my head.

Racetrack grimaced at it. "It's bruising." he said rubbing my arm comfortingly. "You remember it this time?" He asked me, concerned.

This nightmare was way too terrifying to forget. That topped my list of creepiest dreams ever.

"For the most part." I said stretching my sore neck. "I wish that I could forget." I said sighing.

"You wanna talk about it?" Racetrack asked.

"No but maybe later, I need to get ready." I said giving Racetrack a half-smile, and walking to the washroom.

I got ready for the day slowly, brushing out my hair and putting a rag with cold water on my forehead. It hurt less now. It wasn't a big bruise, barely noticeable because my hair pretty much covered it. I got a couple comments about it from Jack and Kid Blink, but I told them the truth- that I fell.

Before leaving for the distribution center, I remembered that Mush owed me fifty cent which I was needing pretty bad at the moment.

"Hey Mush?" I asked him as he toweled down his wet hair. He was shirtless, like always.

"Remember that poker game from a few nights ago?" I said slowly, looking at the floor. I felt bad, I knew it was hard to make money being in the occupation we were in and I didn't want to badger Mush for the money, but I really needed it badly.

"Yeah, you kicked my ass." he said chuckling, "I got the money sweets, no need to worry."

I smiled, relieved. "Thanks, and I'm sorry for asking I just need it pretty bad." I said honestly.

He smiled. "Don't be." he said walking over towards his bunk above mine. I followed quickly behind him. He dug through a small box next to his bed. He got the pieces out and handed it to me. "Here ya go." he said with a big smile on his face. "You won it, fair an' square."

I took it and smiled back at him. "Thanks Mush."

He grinned and finished getting ready.

* * *

><p>On the walk over to the distribution center, I was bombarded with questions from Rachel. I answered her questions with ease. I went over every single detail from the previous night, just like she wanted.<p>

She was talking extremely fast. "Oh my gosh, so now you're gonna meet up with him?" she asked, with her eyes practically bulging out of her head.

"Yeah." I said happily. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I was really excited to see him, and a little nervous, okay, a lot nervous.

"Can I dress you?" she asked me thrilled with the idea, her hazel eyes widening. She went nuts when she dressed me up, reminding me of Medda.

I gave her a displeased look.

She looked at me with a critical eye and shook her head at the clothes I was wearing. "Fine, but could you at least borrow some clothes of mine to wear?" She said insultingly.

"Uh, sure." I said trying to smile.

Her rambling continued. "So I have a yellow…" I wasn't paying much attention to her babbling about clothes. I still couldn't stop thinking about Spot and his reaction yesterday, and the terrifying part he played in my dream last night. "Rach, can I talk to you about something?" I asked, slightly interrupting her slightly neurotic list of clothing options.

She noticed my suddenly serious tone. "Of course Riley, what is it?" she said looking in my eyes, knowing this wasn't light, cheery chatter anymore.

I bit my lip nervously. "It's kind of a touchy subject… for you." I said warning her.

She took my hand and pulled me away from the group to a small alleyway. She grabbed my shoulders, almost as if to force me to tell her. "What's this about?" she asked me worriedly. "Did you see Mike with another girl?" she asked me in a paranoid voice. "Cause if he cheated on me I'll kill that son-of-a…"

I looked up at her. "It's about Spot."

She took a deep breath and looked to the ground. "Oh. What about him?" she asked.

"Well you know how I went to Brooklyn and stayed with Spot?" she nodded. "Well we got to talk that night about some really personal stuff and Spot was acting differently to me. He was being… nice. He was really sweet and everything, but you remember how I said that changed literally overnight?"

She nodded again and I continued. "Well I'm not against Spot anymore; I think he's sort of my friend now... or something along those lines." I looked down. That wasn't the right word but it was hard to explain my relationship with Spot. "Well everything was normal, until he saw me kiss Match last night." I said seeing Spot's face again in my head, it made me feel uneasy again.

Rachel looked up, intrigued. "Go on." she said curiously.

"Well he acted really strange. He just asked if I was with Match now, and I said yes. I asked if he was okay and he just said he had to leave." I sighed. "Then he said I looked gorgeous and walked away."

Rachel raised her eyebrows at me. "Wow, that is really strange behavior for him." I nodded. "Well, it's obvious that he's doesn't like that you're with Match, but why?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me."

Rachel took a deep breath and grabbed my shoulders. "No one would like to say this least than me but, Riley, what if Spot likes you?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. He's not really shy about his feelings towards girls he likes." I remembered his reputation and chuckled humorlessly. "And I'm definitely not his normal type of girl."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah that's true, but he doesn't like anyone though. Seriously." She thought for moment, "Honestly Riley, if he liked anyone, and not just romantically or that crap, he would like you."

I sighed. This wasn't making things any less complicated. "Well, we'll see how it goes today. I doubt that there's any chance that I can be in Brooklyn without seeing him."

She took another deep breath. "As strange as it sounds coming from me but, maybe you should talk to him." she looked at me with displeased expression. "Wow, never thought I'd say that."

"I don't know but Match did seem a little sensitive when I brought up Spot before. I don't want him thinking I like Spot or something." I said unhappily.

Rachel's eyes widened and she got an excited look on her face. She jumped up and down, and giggled to herself. All seriousness suddenly gone.

"What?" I asked, confused by her sudden change in emotion.

She giggled. "Match is _so_ jealous." she grinned at me expectantly but I just kept my confusion plastered to my face. "That's a good thing Riley; it means he really _really_ likes you."

I shook my head at her. "If Match is jealous, that's not a good thing. It means he's gonna be all territorial and competitive."I said trying to reason with her.

She sighed and patted me on the head. "Oh, you're so naïve Riley, come along." she said pulling my hand leading me back to the rest of the newsies.

It wasn't humanly possible. Spot doesn't like me, or anyone else for that matter. Period.

We stood in the now short line at the distribution center, I was nervous. I really hoped that Weasel wasn't going to make a big production out of giving me my papers. The last thing I wanted was him making some big ordeal out of me paying off some of my debt.

Rachel finished getting her papers and I stepped up the desk. "Hi Weasel." I said in an unhappy monotone voice.

He looked at up at me with a cigar hanging off his lips. He put his hand out. "You got the money?"

I gave Weasel a sarcastic face and dug the change out from my pocket. "Here." I said shoving twenty-five cents at him. "This is towards the debt, and this is for papes." I said handing him twenty-five more cents.

He looked at the money and took a puff of his cigar and blew the smoke in my face. "You got two days." he said in his disgusting chain-smoker voice while giving me a mocking smile. He threw the twenty-five papes at me.

I bent down to grab the ones that had fallen to the ground, gave him an angered look and went off to sell.

It took me a little while to shake off my now irritated mood.

I was still having an ongoing dilemma in my head about everything that had happened in the last few days. While sucking it in, I sold my papers quickly in an effort to be done sooner rather than later. I wanted to rummage through Rachel's clothes to see if there was anything I could wear for my day with Match. I fast-walked my way back to the lodging house, while everyone was meeting up at Tibby's. I was hoping everyone would be out so I could have some alone time while I got ready.

I got back to the lodging house, greeted Kloppman and walked upstairs to start my clothes-hunt.

I walked into the bunkhouse and it looked empty.

"Hello?" I said loudly. "Anybody here?"

Silence.

I went over to Rachel's heap of clothes under her bed and pulled them onto her bed. There were some really cute things she had under here. I quickly found something perfect, a beautiful scarlet-colored dress.

I went to the washroom, put it on and combed through my hair. I put the dress on, tied up my boots and headed back out outside.

I walked to Tibby's because I figured that everyone was probably still there. I walked in and saw most of the older newsies sitting around our usual table eating. I walked over and stood in front of Jack who was laughing at a joke that Racetrack had said.

"Hey, what's goin' on Ry?" Jack asked me when he saw me.

"Can I speak with you a moment?" I asked Jack while he took a big bite of his sandwich. He nodded and followed me outside Tibby's.

Jack finally swallowed his mouthful of sandwich. "What's up?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to meet up with Match." I said confidently. "In Brooklyn."

Jack frowned at me. "Where in Brooklyn?"

"I'm meeting him on the Brooklyn Bridge, so I don't have to actually go into Brooklyn alone." I said to Jack, hoping that would ease his nerves.

Jack sighed at me. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid, and be safe okay? And you better be back at the lodgin' house before dark, got it?"

I smiled happily at Jack. That had gone much better than expected. "Thanks Jack!" I said excitedly.

"I just figure that now you've gotta boyfriend so I doubt I can prevent you from seein' him." Jack said in a gloomy voice. "Just please don't be dumb, and if he tries anythin' on you remember what I've taught you: knee to crotch. Okay?"

I laughed and nodded. "I won't forget." I smiled at him. "Thanks again Jack, see ya later." I said turning around quickly.

"BE SAFE!" Jack yelled at me after I walked away.

I walked through the crowds of people on my way to the bridge only to run into Rachel and Mike.

Rachel was eating an apple when I she came up and greeted me. "You on your way to see Match?" she said smiling hugely at me. "And I have to say that I l_ove_ that dress on you!" She said gesturing to her scarlet dress.

"Yeah thanks for letting me borrow it." I said smiling. "I've gotta get going, but I'll see you tonight."

She smiled at me and raised her eyebrows. "Hopefully you won't be home tonight." she said. "Maybe it'll be too long of a walk and you just have to stay there…" She gave me a devious expression.

I laughed. "No, Jack would kill me." I said honestly. He really would kill me.

She grimaced. "Yeah, you're right... damn Jack." she said. "Well have fun!" She said giving me that giant smile again.

I shook my head at her. "Bye Rach."

She walked back to Mike and they continued on their way back towards Tibby's.

* * *

><p>I finally got to the bridge after a pretty long walk. I made my way through the small foot-traffic and got pretty far across the bridge and sat down at a bench. It was such a beautiful view of the city. It made me feel so small. The wind was picking up and I shivered slightly as I waited for Match. Hopefully he sold quickly today so I wouldn't have to wait too long.<p>

Being up here and looking over to Brooklyn automatically made my thoughts turn to Spot. Something was up with him, and I did need to talk to him like Rachel said. His reaction obviously impacted me pretty hard, why else would he have been in my dream? But also, why was a screaming his name in my other dream? That thought made me shiver again. I wished I could see the man's face, to find out who is stalking my dreams…

I then felt a strong hand grab my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, thanks for reading! <strong>

**I have to say that I love the reviews I'm getting, you guys are fabulous! Please continue, it helps out so much!**

**-Riley**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>I gasped as I unexpectedly felt a hand grab me from behind. I turned around quickly to see Match smiling at my shocked and now embarrassed face.<p>

"Do I scare you Riley?" he asked me.

I got up and playfully slapped him on the arm. "Don't do that!" I said laughing at my own stupidity.

He laughed and put his arm around me, leading me into Brooklyn.

Once we got farther into Brooklyn I realized that Match was deliberately walking in the opposite direction of the docks, an obvious attempt to avoid Spot.

"What ya wanna do today sweetheart?" Match said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I don't know. Show me some of your favorite places in Brooklyn." I said smiling up at him.

Today Match was wearing a white button-up shirt with dark blue pants and a black hat, he looked really cute. His dark hair was getting into his eyes when the wind blew it around.

"Hmmm… some of my favorite places." Match said thinking. "Well I know where I want to take you to eat in a little while, but I have some places in mind." Match said adventurously grabbing my hand and walking towards the other side of the Brooklyn Bridge.

On the way there we held hands and talked about the newsies we lived with, and I mostly talked about Racetrack and Jack, purposely not bringing up Rachel because Spot probably wouldn't want me to talk about her.

"Yeah so it's been six years." I said answering Match's question about how long I've known Jack.

"He sounds like a good guy." Match said cheerfully playing with my hair in the slight breeze.

I smiled at him, watching him be so fascinated with playing with my hair.

Match cleared his throat. "So how close are you to Spot?" He asked me, trying to sound offhand.

"Not close, before a few days ago I hadn't seen him in two years." I said matter-of-factly.

Match nodded calmly. "So how long have you known him?"

"Um since I was about eleven or twelve so about six years I guess." I said looking worriedly at Match. "Why?"

Match looked at me and with a smile that seemed out of place. "Just curious."

I stopped and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and looked away. "Nothing, it's just I wanted to know how close you are with Spot." He said causally. "I mean you did sleep in the same bed as he did..."

Well that come out of nowhere.

"No I didn't." I said, now pretty offended. "I slept in his bed and he slept on a mattress."

Match nodded again. "Okay, I just find it to be strange seein' him treat you differently than he does with other girls."

I was really getting sick of people saying this to me. "Well that's because I'm his sister's best friend so he has to." I said defensively.

"Alright, I was just checkin' Riley." He said trying to calm me down. "I'm sorry honey; I shouldn't have even thought that." He said with a guilty smile.

I relaxed and took a deep breath. "Well thank you, never judge before you find out the whole truth." I told him, grabbing his hand.

"You're right sweetie." He said smiling at me, and I smiled back. As long as he knows the truth that nothing happened between Spot and I, then everything would be okay.

"So," I said changing the subject. "Who are your friends in the lodging house?" I asked smiling at Match.

"Spot, well kind of… he doesn't really have friends though." He shrugged his shoulders. "So no one, I guess." He said carelessly.

I frowned at him. "Really?" I asked curiously. "No friends, isn't that hard?"

"Not really, I'm pretty independent." He said talking, rubbing my back.

I nodded, I could understand that. "I'm more of an introvert myself."

He smiled. "You look beautiful in that dress." Match said gesturing to my dark red dress.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Where are we going?" I asked inquiringly.

"We're practically there." Match said putting his arm around me. "There." He said pointing in front of us.

It was a beautiful park looking out to the East River. It was so pretty, even though there were factories surrounding it. It was mostly grassy area with flowers and benches and a small man-made pond. Mothers were keeping a careful eye on their children and couples held hands while walking across a small pathway.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said giving Match an excited smile.

It was such a peaceful place. I could see myself coming here to just read sometime. But, it didn't look like a place that a tough, hard newsie would hang out at.

"I usually come here at night, just to be alone. The other guys would laugh their asses off if they knew I came here."

I grinned at him and pulled his hand towards a bench near the waterfront. "I won't tell."

We sat down and watched a cargo ship arriving at one of the ports. Match leaned over and kissed me softly. "I'm glad you like it."

We spent a long time at the park, talking about pleasant memories of our childhood. I told him the story about when I got lost at Grand Central Station and actually enjoyed being lost. He told me about eating bugs with his cousin in Boston when he was three. Match also told me his real name which was Eric Reid. He told me that his father was of Irish decent and his mother of Spanish. He thought it was fascinating that I spoke another language, he only knew some Spanish from his mother, but I was used to it. We kept the conversation light and happy, which was exactly how this day was going. The sun was starting to set low in the sky and I felt my stomach gurgle from hunger.

"Let's get somethin' to eat." Match said jumping up and grabbing my hand. He must have heard my stomach…

I stretched out my tired legs and followed him. "Where are we goin'?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Match said giving me warm smile and chuckling.

We walked for a while before getting into more populated areas of Brooklyn. Match stopped in front of what looked like a hole in the wall. It was a tiny pub named O'Malley's.

I turned to Match, confused. "Match, this is a pub." I said looking at the bar inside.

"Don't worry, downstairs they serve food." He said towing me in with him.

We walked in taking in a whiff of tobacco and alcohol. There were a lot of Irish sailors and factory men sitting around laughing loudly with some women wearing too much rouge with their dresses at an improper length. Match kept a tight grip on my hand when a couple men whistled at me as we walked through the bar. Match led me towards the end of the bar which turned into a small staircase that must have led to the restaurant.

At the very last seat at the bar was Spot, staring at Match and me as we approached him.

"Hey Spot." Match said spit-shaking with Spot.

"What are you two doin' here." Spot said looking at me while taking a sip of a dark colored drink.

I answered. "Match said this place has a good restaurant downstairs, so we're gonna go eat."I said looking at Match.

"Yeah it's pretty good." Spot said keeping a cool exterior.

Match put his arm around me territorially. "So Spot, I might be out a little late tonight if that's alright." Match kissed my cheek and turned back to look at Spot. This competition things was getting ridiculous.

"No same time as usual, we got sellin' to do in the mornin', same with Riley." Spot said causally finishing off his drink and getting up from the barstool.

I suddenly had an intense flashback to my dream from the night before.

Spot's emotionless face as he pleaded to me in the misty night. He was barely wearing any clothes. He must have been freezing... He needed me, but why? He didn't physically look hurt, and I was the one who needed him anyways. Why couldn't he save me from the man who was after me? I was hurt, and Spot just stood there still asking me for help. Why is this happening to me? What does this mean?

I snapped out of it when Match looked at me disappointedly, catching my attention. "Alright, see you at the lodging house Spot."

Spot looked up at us. "Yeah I'll be there a little late tonight. See ya Riley." Spot said looking at me straight in the eyes.

I smiled sheepishly and followed Match down the stairs to the restaurant.

"Sorry." Match said with an apologetic look on his face.

I smiled. "It's not your fault." It's not like I was allowed to stay out late either.

We walked downstairs and the first thing that hit me was the delicious smell of food. We sat down and ordered some food. I got some Irish stew and Match got a plate of coddle. We ate slowly and enjoyed each other's company. As time went on I was starting to feel off, my stomach was getting upset from all of the stressful emotions in my head. Seeing Spot brought up more feelings of despair. I felt like I was sinking slowly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to escape. I was worried that somehow this nightmare was trying to tell me something. Paranoia washed over me in an instant. Was there something Spot wasn't telling me? Was he in trouble?

"Riley, you aren't even eating. What's wrong honey?" Match asked, grabbing my hand.

I faked a smile. "Nothing, I'm just full." I lied straight through my teeth. "I'm fine." I said with a phony grin. I was obviously not going to talk to Match about my nightmares… and especially Spot.

Match looked at me worriedly. "Good, as long as you're okay." He smiled at me and kissed my hand.

My stomach tossed and turned for the whole time we were at the restaurant. The whole time we were there, I was spacing out, physically there, not mentally.

Match and I walked towards the bridge after we left O'Malley's.

"You have fun today?" Match said swinging my hand that was carefully held in his.

"Yeah," I said smiling at him. I did have fun, except after seeing Spot…

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Match said leaning over and kissing my neck suggestively.

I pulled away softly. "I've gotta get back to lodging house, I'm sorry." I said giving Match a pouty face.

"Damn," Match said playfully kissing my ear. "I wanted to be alone with you somewhere more private." He said in a romantic voice. Was he implying something again?

"Soon," I said smiling and kissing him back.

Match pulled me towards the bridge, but I stopped him suddenly. "Oh, Match, Racetrack is meeting me on the bridge to take me home." I said lying again, giving him a saddened face.

"Oh, are you sure?" Match said almost offended.

"Yeah, sorry honey, but I'll see you tomorrow?" I said looking up into Match's beautiful emerald eyes.

He smiled and held me against him in a tight hug. "Works out perfect, Spot and I are going to 'Hattan anyways to talk to Jack and Racetrack again." _What else could they possibly need to talk about?_

I smiled and pulled him down to me to kiss him. I kissed him softly as he held me in his arms. I felt happy, but something was missing. I felt an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Night sweetheart," Match said into my ear.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

We kissed again and Match slowly let go of me and watched me walk away.

Cold, tired, and lonely, I walked into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>I got rid of Match because I needed some time alone to think. It wasn't a smart thing to do but I didn't care. I was feeling so stressed out that I felt near combustion. All I could think about was Spot. His face haunted me as I walked down the near-empty sidewalk on the Brooklyn Bridge.<p>

I was walking slowly, left to my thoughts. I thought about my dreams. Why was I screaming Spot's name in my first nightmare? I hadn't seen him in nearly two years. These had been the strangest and most terrifying dreams I could remember. Although the nightmares I occasionally got were scary, at least they were predictable.

Ever since my mother died my dreams were about her death. My nightmares were pitch black. All I heard was her screams in my head almost as if they were real. I heard her cold-blooded murder's grunts as he put the knife to her chest. I heard her take her last few breaths as she screamed for help. As horrifying as they were, I always knew the ending, my mother dies. It was more traumatic than frightening. I hated thinking about that night, it brought back memories that I so skillfully repressed.

But these new nightmares were unpredictable, someone was after me. But how did my subconscious come up with this? What it is trying to tell me? The possible answers terrified me.

So many feelings clouded up my head. I wasn't sure what was real anymore. Dreams and reality seemed to get more and more the same every passing day. My life was changed so drastically ever since I had that nightmare and came to Brooklyn. I thought of Match. He and I were together but I couldn't decide whether I was happy or not. Something in the back of my head told me that I wasn't quite happy yet, that it was a false belief.

As I was walking, I noticed that same bench I had sat down at earlier today. I sat down for a while and rested my eyes, trying to forget. I was exhausted. Out of fear that I would fall asleep, I stood up to look over the edge of the bridge into the darkness below me. I was standing with my hands gripping the railing of the bridge. It was late, probably around midnight. Clouds had settled in tonight so the air was not as cold as it would have been if it was clear. I was felt the blowing wind whip my hair back out of my face. I took a deep breath and breathed in the cool air of the night. I wasn't feeling the cold, almost numb. I closed my eyes and just felt. For that moment in time I forgot about my fear of heights, I didn't care anymore.

I needed help. I needed someone to protect me from whatever or whoever was trying to get me. I didn't want to end up like my mother.

I didn't even realize I was crying until the tears ran freezing down my face, getting caught in my ears from the blowing wind. I wasn't hysterical, just letting the tears stream down without care.

"You look like you could use some company."

I opened my eyes and turned around to see Spot standing a few feet behind me. He hesitantly walked closer to me, judging my reaction. I knew he didn't do well with people when they were emotional.

"I'm fine." I said instinctively. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and wet ears hastily. Embarrassed, I turned back to face the railing so he wouldn't have to see my face.

"You are not fine." Spot said getting closer to me.

I dodged his statement. "How'd you know I'd be here?" I asked sniffling. I felt my face get hot from embarrassment.

"I know everything that goes on in Brooklyn, honey." Spot said in a soft voice.

He slowly walked over to me. I could feel him right behind me and I knew that he was debating whether or not to touch me. Very gingerly, Spot reached out and touched my shoulder. "What's been goin' on with you?" He said speaking directly in my ear. "I've been hearin' things about you havin' trouble sleeping." Spot spoke in a muted voice. _How the hell did he know?_

I really didn't want to talk about my problem. It was quickly escalating out of my control and I knew deep down that I needed someone to talk to. He deserved to know.

"I've been having nightmares." I said quietly. "Almost every night, and oddly enough, the last time I remember sleeping without nightmares was when I stayed with you in Brooklyn." I said with a humorless chuckle.

Spot relaxed a little and rested his hand more comfortably on my shoulder. "Tell me about them Riley."

I wiped my eyes again and shook my head stubbornly.

Spot carefully took me by the waist and turned me around to face him. He took his hands from me and put them at his side. "Riley, please tell me."

I held back the part of me that wanted to breakdown and cry, so I took a deep breath trying to dislodge the growing lump in my throat. I closed my eyes to remember easier. "I'm in Brooklyn. It's cold and raining, drenching me. I'm running away from a man who is trying to get me. I'm scared. I hear him calling out my name, but I don't know who he is and somehow he knows me. I'm so cold that I'm shaking, and I hear him behind me. I run faster and wait to see somewhere to hide"

I took another deep breath and continued speaking with my eyes shut. "Last night in my dream while I'm looking for somewhere to hide, I see you. You're frozen with a vacant look in your face. "Help me Riley." is all you say to me. I try to talk to you but I cannot speak or scream. I go to reach out to you but the man catches me and pulls me from you. He pulls me farther and farther into the darkness but you don't move. All you do is plead for my help over and over while he throws me to the ground. I hit my head and try to see who the man is but that's when I woke up. He's going to hurt me, I know it. I just haven't gotten that far in my dream without waking up yet."

My voice was quivering but I managed to get my story out without crying. I slowly opened my eyes to see Spot's horrified face looking into my eyes. "The night before I first came to Brooklyn, I had a nightmare like that where the man got me. I woke up and apparently I was screaming your name. This was after not seeing you for almost two years."

Spot gulped. "Why did you scream my name?" he asked hesitantly.

I looked down and swallowed. "I don't know. That's why I came to Brooklyn. I wanted to find out if your voice was the same voice from my dream."

Spot's eyes widened. "Riley, I would never-"

"It wasn't you." I said interrupting Spot.

He looked slightly relived. "I don't understand. Why would you dream that?" Spot asked, confused. "Is someone after you?"

I looked into Spot's cool blue eyes. "I don't know." I said in a quiet voice.

Spot looked upset. "You'd tell me if you were in trouble, right?" Spot asked in a serious voice, grabbing my shoulders.

"I'd know who it was if I heard the voice." I said confidently. "But I don't."

Spot nodded and took his hands from my shoulders. He was pacing anxiously next to me.

"Why would I ask you to help me?" Spot spoke out loud while pacing. "Why would _I_ need help from anyone?" he mused. "And don't take this offensively Riley, but why would I need help from you?" he gestured to my size. I knew what he meant, why would super tough Spot Conlon need help from a physically weak newsgirl?

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I needed you too." My eyes started watering again. I held them back, I couldn't hold in all this emotion in anymore. "You just stood there while he hurt me." The tears finally broke free from my eyes.

Spot saw me and he slowly made his way over to me, looking deep into my eyes. "Riley, I would never let anyone hurt you." Spot came over and took my hands. "You know that don't you? I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you. I hope you realize that I care about you."

Spot carefully wiped a tear from my eye.

I suddenly had an unexpected impulse. I quickly closed the distance between us and I kissed him. I kissed him forcefully, without thinking.

Spot was obviously surprised by my reaction… and so was I. Spot kissed me back and grabbed my waist to bring me closer to him. Our lips moved in unison.

What the hell was I doing? This is not me. Ladies and gentlemen, Riley O'Connell has officially left the building. I must have finally lost it. I never _ever_ cheat on _anyone_. My mind is telling me that this is wrong, very wrong. But why does my body want this? What about Match? And Rachel, I'm probably breaking some sort of best friend code right now. And what about Jack, well he would kill me…

I pulled back from Spot and walked back to the railing and wiped the last of the tears from my face.

"That was unexpected." I heard Spot say from behind me.

I closed my eyes, feeling deep guilt. "That was wrong." I said in shaky voice.

Spot came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He spoke into my voice. "Maybe it wasn't Riley." Spot kissed my ear tenderly, but I whipped around and walked a few feet away, putting space between us.

I walked anxiously around, trying to think. "I'm dating Match, you know, your newsie?" I shook my head, ashamed with myself. "I cheated on him, Spot."

Spot sighed and leaned against the railing a few feet from me. "I know," he said pulling out a cigarette.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't want to screw up anything with you and Match or me and Match." I said rubbing my temples tiredly. "Is there any way we can forget this happened?"

I looked over at Spot. He was leaning back and nodding as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Yeah, if that's what you want then I'll do it." His voice was muted, rough.

I walked over to him. "I'm so sorry for doing this, I'm a horrible person. I screwed up everything didn't I?" I said looking to the ground guiltily.

Spot took his hand and softly pulled my chin up so we were looking eye to eye. "You are not a horrible person Riley, and you didn't screw up anything. I think you were just feelin' a little vulnerable."

I thought about that. Maybe he was right, that I was just coming from a place of insecurity. I needed someone, and Spot was there for me. Something like this had happened to me with someone before, but I wasn't supposed to talk about that…

I grabbed Spot's hand and half-smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Spot said smiling back at me, something wasn't quite right though... "Now let's get you back so Jack doesn't bust his knuckles up again yellin' at you." Spot said smiling at me.

* * *

><p>We walked back slowly to Manhattan silently for the most part. I was thinking a lot about the kiss, and what it meant. I think I had a momentary lapse of judgment in my weakness. I was too emotional. At least it didn't end up like last time…<p>

We walked past this little area of grass that was only a small walk from the lodging house. It wasn't quite big enough to be considered a real park but it was lined with trees and bushes. Many people liked to play sports or have picnics here during the summertime. I looked at it and walked over to one of the trees. Spot followed my me close behind.

"What are you doin'?" Spot asked, watching me look up to the sky, trying to see stars through the thin layer of clouds above me.

"I don't wanna go back yet." I said walking slowly to a small hill on the grassy area. I laid down on my back on the hill and looked up to the sky, lost in mindless thought. Spot laid down next to me. He looked at me while I stared off into space.

I felt tired, but mindful and present. I was thinking about my future as I lay down against the dewy grass. I wanted children someday, two girls and a boy. They would run around the house playing with each other and possibly quarreling over a toy, until I made a delicious supper. They would smell the food fresh from the stove, drop everything and sit down around a small wooden table. My husband (whose face was blank) would kiss my cheek as he sat down across from me and fill up the children's plates. I'd smile at him and rub my stomach where our newest edition to the family would be awaiting arrival. We'd be happy, we wouldn't have much, but we'd have each other. I heard Spot's soft breath from next to me. My heavy eyes suddenly shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! It was really long so I hope no one fell asleep reading it! Haha<strong>

**It's so helpful to me to hear your thoughts so please share them! :)**

**-Riley**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>"Spot?" I mumbled as I slowly woke up from what felt like an eternity of sleep. I opened my eyes and was suddenly confused. I was back in the lodging house in my bunk, my blanket carefully placed over me. It was still dark as I looked around and saw everyone still asleep. How disorienting to fall asleep somewhere and wake up somewhere else…<p>

I got up, ignoring a pounding headache and walked around looking for some kind of proof that last night was real. I went to the washroom and looked at my reflection in the old mirror. I looked tired. I saw a cheater, a whore, a terrible person. I saw the face of a girl struggling with an internal problem of her own person morals. She struggled to find herself. She didn't know how her heart truly felt. I was finding it hard to forgive her.

I heard Jack's door open quietly. I turned around quickly and saw Jack sticking his head out from his room. He lifted his hand and motioned for me to come over to him.

I walked over to him quietly and slowly, careful not to wake up the newsies. I was a little nervous about what Jack was going to say to me. I did get home after all, but I wasn't exactly sure how. I sighed and sauntered over to Jack. "Hi," I said quietly.

Jack pulled me closer to him so he could whisper in my ear. "So, your savior is downstairs on the couch."

I scrunched my eyebrows together with confusion. "Wait what, my_ savior_?" It took me a minute to remember. "Oh, you mean Spot." I said yawning. I was still confused though, how was he my savior?

Jack yawned too, his eyes were red. "Yeah, you'd better explain this one Riley. It doesn't look so good when you come home extremely late and you're unconscious and in the arms of Spot Conlon." Jack looked at me expectantly. He crossed his arms.

"It's a long story, later please?" I said anxious to find Spot. Why is he in Manhattan? Shouldn't he be in Brooklyn by now?

Jack sighed. "Fine, go. But don't be long, you need rest." Jack said strictly. I nodded and tip-toed my way downstairs. I walked down slowly, holding on to the banister so I wouldn't fall. It was impossible to see so I cautiously made my way to the small couch near Kloppman's room.

Spot was motionless, fast asleep on the couch. He was lying on his back, clutching his gold-tipped cane. He looked so innocent sleeping. His face held no trace of hardness or arrogance. His hat wasn't on so his shaggy hair was in disarray. I smiled in the darkness and walked over to him. I quietly looked over him while he slept. His chest rose and dropped slowly with his breath. The key that Spot wore suddenly caught my attention. I crouched down next to Spot to get a better look. Curiously, I reached out and held it in my hand. I never knew why he wore this key around his neck. He'd been wearing it since I met him but I never asked him about it though, that was back when I feared Spot. He didn't look so scary now. I held the small key, looking at the worn but intricate detailing. Suddenly Spot gasped awake and grabbed my hand, his eyes jerked open. It took me by surprise, so much that I too gasped in the small silent hallway. Spot relaxed when he realized that it was just me. He took his tight grip from my hand and sat up.

"Riley?" Spot asked in a tired voice. He rubbed his eyes and I smiled softly at him.

"Hi," I said quietly. "So apparently you are my savior." I said in a content voice.

Spot laughed quietly and smiled at me. "I am?" Spot tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"I guess so." I whispered with a soft chuckle. "How did you get me back here?" I asked curiously.

Spot sat up a little, beginning to wake up. He scoffed at me. "You weigh like ten pounds Riley. It was easy I just carried you up here. The old man was already in his room." Spot said jerking his thumb towards Kloppman's room. "I went upstairs and accidently woke up Jack when I put you in your bunk. Did you know that Racetrack talks in his sleep?" Spot said laughing.

I laughed too. "Yeah I did. What did Jack do?" I asked worriedly.

"He told me to go sleep on this couch and to be outta here by morning so no one would start thinkin' things that ain't true." Spot yawned. "So thanks for wakin' me up." Spot said smiling at me.

His blue eyes pierced through mine in the darkness. I was still sitting on the floor. Spot put his arms around my waist and pulled me up to the couch to sit next to him. He kept his hold on me after I sat down. I recognized this look, and I knew what he was going to do next. Spot placed his warm hand on my collarbone where my clothes didn't cover my skin, it make me shiver. He leaned into my face but I forced myself to back away gently.

"What?" Spot asked me in a quiet, but offended voice.

"I can't do this." I said looking to the floor and shaking my head. "I can't cheat on Match again. It was wrong. This is wrong." I said gesturing to Spot and I. "I feel horrible as it is. We can't do that again." I gave him an apologetic look. "I really like him, and I don't want to screw it up." I said looking to the floor again.

Spot readjusted himself, sitting farther away from me. "Fine," Spot said in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry Spot, but we're being stupid doing this. This could really mess up our friendship." I said trying to meet Spot's eyes.

Again, he scoffed at me. "What friendship? When were we friends?" He said harshly.

That hurt.

"When I stayed with you, and when we talked. You took me in, it was really sweet." I said placing my hand on Spot's, he pulled away.

"Well I wasn't about to let you freeze to death on the streets." he said in a hushed voice, but he gave me a hard look. "You know what, fine. We'll do it your way. We won't kiss ever again, happy?" Spot said with an angry voice looking away into space. "And you know what, you were the one who kissed me in the first place so don't act so innocent Riley." Spot said narrowing his eyes at me.

I looked down at my feet, ashamed. He was right, it was my fault. "I know." I said in a quiet voice. "And I'm sorry that I did." I said trying to make him feel better. "And thanks for being so understanding about the kiss, Spot." I said quietly. "I'm really sorry it happened, it was entirely my fault and hopefully we can just forget the whole thing. It's not like we need to tell anyone that it happened." I said in a pleasant voice, but Spot's face turned sour.

He shook his head and scoffed at me. "Wow, that's really flattering Riley. First you kiss me, and then you tell me to forget it happened. I must've been an idiot to think the kiss was nice, and maybe even right." Spot got up from the couch and grabbed his hat. He was angry.

I got up too and walked over to him trying to calm him down. "No Spot, the kiss was amazing. I just can't deal with this right now. With Match, and the Queens problem, not to mention Jack…" I said trailing off.

"You know what Riley, fine. You just forget that it happened, but let me tell you that I won't. Why don't you go back upstairs to your warm fucking bed and think about that for a while. Why don't you try to think of someone else for a change?"

I winced. "Ouch." I said nodding and ignoring the lump in my throat. Involuntarily, my eyes watered.

Spot scoffed. "Don't worry Riley you don't need to give a damn about me. It's not like anyone else does." Spot said in a cold voice. He turned around and stormed out of the lodging house. I knew better than to follow him.

I was pathetic. I cried like a child in the small silent hallway. I obviously ruined anything good between Spot and I. How could I have let things get this way? What the hell is wrong with me?

I sluggishly walked back up the stairs to my bunk. I flopped on my bed staring mindlessly up at Mush's bed above mine. I couldn't get my eyes to shut. Everything is my fault. I decided to do what Spot told me to do, I thought.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew, everyone was getting ready for the day. I vaguely noticed that Racetrack had walked over to me.<p>

"Riley get up, you gotta get ready, honey." Racetrack bent down to me, pulling me up easily from my bed.

I got up slowly and made my way to the washroom. As I got ready I couldn't stop thinking about Spot. I hurt him, bad. I didn't know that was possible. Also, he and Match will be coming here to Manhattan today to talk to Jack. Fabulous, how awkward can it get?

I got ready in a complete daze. I ignored Jack's stares. I knew he was curious to find out what happened. I could feel his stares burning holes in my back. I made a promise to myself that he'd be the only one to know. I couldn't tell Rachel, at least not yet.

On the walk to the distribution center, Rachel blabbed to me about the date she had with Mike and I told her about my date with Match. I then distracted her by pointing at Mike and telling her that he was waving at her to come over. It worked, she playfully giggled and ran over to walk hand-in-hand with Mike to the distribution center. For a split second, I envied her. She was happy. She was careless and joyful. Why can't I have that? Why must there always be complications?

"Riley?" I turned around and saw Jack running up behind me holding his hat in his hand. I walked forward to close the distance between us.

"Hey Cowboy." I said casually as I avoided Jack's accusing eyes.

"So tell me what the hell happened last night." Jack demanded.

I looked around, not wanting to be overheard. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" I asked.

Jack sighed, looked around and grabbed me and pulled me towards the small grassy area where I fell asleep last night. He raised his eyebrows at me, waiting.

"Last night I saw Spot on the bridge when I was walking home." I said only telling a small fib. I left out the pathetic sobbing parts and just got to the point. "I told him about my nightmares." I said pausing.

"And?" Jack asked, practically pulling the words out of me.

"We kissed." I said, utterly ashamed.

"That's great Riley." Jack said sarcastically as he shook his head, displeased. "What did Match do to you?"

"Nothing Jack, it wasn't like what happened before." Jack knew what I meant. Like I said before, something like this had happened before. "My date went great, but I lied to Match and I told him that Racetrack was meeting me on the bridge. I needed some time alone." My voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"You got too emotional didn't you?" Jack said, knowing the answer. Jack looked at me disappointedly. "You didn't…uhm…" Jack trailed off suggestively.

"JACK NO." I said loud and clear. "Like I said. It was nothing like what happened before." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. How could I have let this get to be this way?

Jack instantly relaxed. "Good, now what the hell are you goin' to do about Match?"

I squeezed my tired eyes shut and began pacing anxiously. "I guess I'm going to pretend that everything's okay. Even though it's not, it's me who has the problem." Panic began to set in. "Jack what the hell am I going to do?"

"First off, you need to breathe and remember that you're goin' to be okay… eventually. Just be cautious Riley, about Match and Spot. Don't get stuck in a triangle, figure it out." Jack sighed and put his arm around me. "You've been goin' through a lot Riley. You just need to make better decisions and sort out your priorities."

I nodded, he was right. He is _always_ right. "I know, I just don't know how I feel about anything anymore." I held back frustrated tears. "I'm just so confused."

Jack pulled me into a hug. "You'll figure it out Ry. You put up with so much shit growin' up, it's made you strong. You'll be okay." Jack stroked the back of my head comfortingly. "I'm here for you."

I nodded again. "Thank you." Jack let me go and gave me a half-smile. "And Jack, please don't tell anyone about this."

"I know Riley, you'd think after all these years that you'd realize that I can keep secrets." Jack said messing up my hair.

"You can't keep barely any secrets!" I said laughing and remembering all the things Jack had told me about the newsies, a lot of which I didn't want to know.

Jack smiled. "Well I meant I can keep your secrets."

It was true. Jack was the only one who knew everything about me. He knew things that are too gruesome to tell anyone else. He and I had some secrets of our own.

"That's true." I said walking with Jack to the distribution center.

Jack put on his cowboy hat while we walked back. "So Spot's coming back with Match you know."

"Yeah he Match told me last night." I sighed. "This is going to be interesting." I said letting sarcasm leak into my voice.

Jack went and got his papers. I stood away from the line, I had no money. I looked and saw Weasel and his nephews. Oscar was giving me a dark grin. I glared at him and walked off. I walked into the marketplace to look around at all the stuff I couldn't buy.

I heard footsteps from behind me. "So you've only got until tomorrow to cough up the money, huh Riley?" I heard Oscar say loudly from behind me. _Does this ever get old to him?_

I rolled my eyes. "Stop stalking me you pervert." I said in a confident, uninterested voice. I started increasing my speed, dodging people in the busy market.

Oscar walked next to me, keeping pace. "You're acting pretty sure of yourself, so does that mean you got the money?" Oscar said mockingly.

"I'll have it." I said putting on a bluff.

"Sure you will. Where do you gonna get the money from, workin' the street corners?" Oscar laughed at his unintelligent joke. Good one… imbecile.

I turned to him and gave him a hard glare. "Why don't you go back to 'Uncle Weas' you dumbass scabber." I said matching his mocking tone.

He rolled his eyes at me. "What's the matter sweetheart, wake up on the wrong side of some guy's bed?"

Oh that's it. I turned around, stopping in place. "What the hell is your problem?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing, I just like messin' with you, that's all." He smiled at me. "You're fun to fuck with." Oscar walked closer to me, succeeding at making me uncomfortable.

"Get away from me or I'll scream." I said smiling back at him.

Oscar shrugged. "No one's gonna care about some newsgirl. What have you contributed to the world? That's right. You're nothing," Oscar said leaning in to me, speaking in a low voice. "You are fucking worthless."

My patience had simply run out.

I'd had enough of his bullshit. So I whipped my hand up from behind me and I punched him straight in the mouth. My knuckles tingled and bled slightly after I hit him. Passers-by didn't seem to notice Oscar covering his bloodied mouth and cursing loudly.

Oscar rubbed his now bleeding lip and glared up at me. I smiled happily at him. Embarrassed and angry, Oscar came up and grabbed my arm in hard grip. It hurt but I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing it.

"You little bitch," Oscar said pulling his other hand back and hitting me hard in the gut. I automatically gasped as I hurled back, grabbing my sore stomach. He hit me pretty hard, it knocked the wind out of me. My lungs hurt as I struggled to breathe. My heart was beating loudly in my ears but I ignored the pain. I swore under my breath and looked up at Oscar who was smiling at me in satisfaction.

He came over and grabbed me by my waist, hurting my ribs. I struggled as Oscar pulled me out of the view of the shoppers and into the cover of a narrow alleyway. "Let go of me!" I screamed but it was useless. People seemed to notice now but all they did was pretended they didn't see me struggling. If I was a rich girl from a nice family, they'd come help me out. I was nothing to them. Oscar took me and threw me against a brick building. My back and head hit the wall hard, but I kept myself from falling over. Oscar walked over to me slowly, but I couldn't move. There was nowhere to run. I focused on breathing as I waited for Oscar to hurt me again.

Oscar came over and grabbed my arms pulling them over my head, making it impossible for me to move. His face was an inch apart from mine. He whispered into my ear menacingly. "See Riley, this is what happens when you don't pay back a debt. You get fucked." Oscar said smiling at my lack of power. I spit in his face angrily. He got mad and slapped me across the face, but I kept my glare, I didn't even flinch. "I offered you a deal, but you didn't take it." Oscar seemed confused by that, he ran his lip across my neck and up to my lips. His warm breath swept across my lips. "You dumb little bitch." Oscar held up his hand to my neck, but suddenly someone must have come from behind him and pulled him off of me, he lost his hold on me as I fell back against the wall.

Through blurry eyes I saw Spot wrestle him to the ground, punching Oscar repeatedly in the face and restraining him. Match ran over to me with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" Match asked touching my reddened face.

I looked at Oscar struggling with Spot pounding on him. "Not yet." I said walking over to Oscar and kicked him hard in the ribs. Spot looked at me and backed off, he had let me take over, getting my share of revenge. I took out all of my anger and frustration out on him without caring. My mind was a red haze as I screamed and kicked him as hard as I could.

"Enough Riley." Match said pulling me away from Oscar, who was whimpering on the ground. I nodded and took a deep breath, loosening Match's tight hold around my waist.

Spot yanked Oscar up from the ground by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Spot had a dangerous look on his face, ready to kill. His eyes were blazing and his nostrils were flared. I bet Oscar was wishing he was somewhere else right about now. Spot socked Oscar a few times on the face until he opened his eyes and swore at Spot. Spot put his cane up to Oscar's throat scaring the living hell out of him.

I stood next to Match, petrified, Match kept his arm tight around my waist even though I wasn't going to move. I was waiting to see what Spot was going to do. Spot looked ready to kill.

Spot spoke at first in a deadly quiet voice. "You touch her again and I'll fucking kill you, you got that?" Spot was dead serious, I could tell from the look in his eyes. "Don't look at her, don't talk to her, and don't even think about her!" Spot yelled at him. I'd never seen Spot this angry before, it scared me.

"Go back to Brooklyn," Oscar managed to get out.

Spot slugged him one last time in the gut before walking out of the small alleyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my faithful reviewers, to you guys I am eternally grateful! This chapter took me a long time to write, so review please? :) <strong>

**Thanks :)**

**-Riley**


	18. Chapter 18

Paste your document here...

**Chapter 18**

_"She had a dream, woke up in shock;  
>she had seen her own body outlined in chalk."<em>

* * *

><p>Spot left Oscar doubled-up in the alley. The look in Spot's cold blue eyes was bloodcurdling, almost causing me to gasp. His tightly held fists were bleeding on the ground, the cobblestone was stained red. He stalked straight out into the marketplace without waiting for Match and me. Match stayed back from Spot, causally letting him walk ahead. I gave Match a horrified look and took Match's arm from around me, and started walking fast to catch up with Spot. I decided to confront Spot and talk to him about what just happened. He must be upset.<p>

So many things were running through my head. Spot lost it back there. What does this mean? What does Match think? Spot scared me back there.

I saw hell in his eyes.

I felt an arm around my waist, pulling me backward. I whipped my head around and saw Match holding me back. "Match, let me go." I said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm. I yanked on Match's tight grip around me.

Match looked at me and spoke calmly. "Riley, don't talk to him when he's like this. He needs to cool off."

I ripped Match's arm off of me and threw him a phony smile. "I'll be fine."

I turned to walk away but Match grabbed my arm, yanking me backward. I turned around, trying to rip my arm from his grip. "Riley, don't." Match said in a frustrated tone, but I didn't care at that moment. I got free and stalked off after Spot. I didn't mean to be so callous to Match like that but I was focused on finding Spot, that was top priority.

Match kept yelling at me to come back but I ignored him as I weaved in and out of the crowd. Spot needed me. Suddenly an idea came over me. Maybe Spot _did_ need me. Maybe that was what my dream was trying to tell me. Obviously Spot would never tell anyone he needed help, maybe the nightmare was my own way of figuring this out.

I frantically made my way through the crowd, trying not to focus the deep pain from where Oscar struck me. I caught a brief glimpse of Spot's hat as he walked through the crowded streets. I began to shove my way through all the people. Many of them yelled at me and cursed at me. I didn't care, my eyes stayed plastered on that hat. I suddenly became overwhelmed with people and I realized that I was losing sight of his bobbing hat. It looked like Spot was heading more towards the bridge. I started to sprint as I remembered a faster way to get to him, a short-cut.

I ran as fast as I could, with every breath I took it felt like I was being socked in the gut again. I kept running. I ran through mazes of alleyways, running past children playing games. I ducked under clothes lines and almost took out a couple kissing in the darkness. I ran through a few tight-knit racial neighborhoods where I was getting screamed at in at least a dozen different languages. I sprinted to the sunlight at the end of an alley. I ran out into the warmness of the sun and screeched to a halt.

I was face-to-face with Spot. If I had taken a half-second longer to get there, I would have pummeled him to the ground.

"Spot." I said breathlessly. My heart was beating loudly in my chest, but it started to return to normal after a few deep breaths.

"What the hell are you doing running through the dark alleys? You'd think you'd learn better after what just happened." Spot said in a frustrated voice, he shook his head at me. He continued walking too-fast through the open street, not waiting for me to follow.

"You just left… what the hell happened? You almost killed him." I said. "And look at your hands!" I said taking Spot's bleeding hand in mine. He pulled it back from mine.

"That bastard had it comin'." Spot said in a rough voice. "Why the hell was he attackin' you anyways? What could you have possibly done to piss that kid off?"

I thought about that. In all honesty, I was the one who threw the first punch, but I knew he wasn't innocent. Sooner or later he would have done something to me, it was inevitable. "I'm in debt with his uncle." I said in a defeated voice. I looked to the ground, watching my feet, a nervous habit. "He's been threatening me and giving me trouble for a few days now."

Spot turned around so abruptly that I almost ran into him. He had an irritated look on his face. "I told you to tell me if you were in trouble." he looked around, fuming. "Then what the hell was that then Riley?"

"I thought I could handle it." I said in a timid voice.

Spot mumbled something unintelligibly. He rubbed his temples in frustration. "Well obviously, that didn't work out so well for you." Spot was speaking through his teeth, never a good sign. "Jesus Riley, you gotta use your head. Does Jack know about this?"

"No," I said almost afraid of his reaction. "And I don't think he needs to know about this." I said rubbing where Oscar hit me. He got me in that tender spot right in between both sets of ribs. They didn't feel broken at least.

"I've been keeping a lot of your secrets lately." Spot said in a wandering voice.

"Is that a problem?" I asked in a defensive tone.

"No." he said while examining his knuckles. He took out a dirtied handkerchief from his pants pocket and tied it around his badly wounded right fist. The cloth instantly stained red.

"Thank you for doing that." I said in a quiet voice, wishing he wasn't upset with me. I didn't want to think of what would have happened if Spot and Match didn't randomly show up. _How did they know I was in trouble?_

Spot looked up and gave me a hard look. "Next time, pick on someone your own size Riley." There was no humor in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Duly noted." I said sarcastically.

"How much do you owe him?" Spot asked curiously.

"Ninety." I said unhappily. Seriously, where the hell was I going to get ninety cents by tomorrow?

Spot shook his head and looked off into space. "Shit,"

"I know." I said trying not to dwell on that.

Spot suddenly started fast-walking again. He still had that angry look on his face.

I followed him closely. "What?" I asked, wondering why he was still upset.

Spot took his glare from in front of him and focused it o me. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Like what, Spot?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Nothin'." he spat at me.

"Tell me!" I said craning my neck up at him to give him a withering glare. I narrowed my eyes at him and scrunched my lips into a fine line, trying to intimidate the answer out of him.

Spot turned to look at my face and unexpectedly busted out into laughter. "Are you really trying to glare at me? 'Cause it ain't workin'." Spot said in between laughs. "You're too pretty to look ugly, honey."

I couldn't help but smile. He was laughing loudly, carefree. And _I_ caused it. I smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. Spot's blue eyes looked so beautiful when they were squinted from his laughter. He looked even more handsome when he smiled. His laugh sounded like wind chimes.

I deeply cared for him, I almost felt protective of him. How odd.

Spot examined my happy but still worried expression. "What?" Spot asked me as his hysterics calmed down.

"Are you going to tell me?" I said in a more serious tone. _He needs me, he needs me, he needs me…_

Spot stopped walking and came closer to me and put his arm lightly around me, leading me out of the way of people walking close to us. Spot spoke in a quiet voice, although no one was around to hear. "It's about Queens," Spot said pausing.

"Riley!" I looked behind me and saw Match jogging towards Spot and I.

I looked at Spot, his arm immediately fell to his side. As our eyes meet we had a moment of silent communication. He couldn't tell me about Queens, not now.

I turned and smiled at Match, trying to get rid of my anxious expression. "Hey," I said not quite knowing what else to say.

Match looked to Spot. "We should get goin' to see Cowboy."

It was so strange how respected Spot was. He could freak out and beat the living hell out of someone he doesn't even know, and no one would even bat an eye. So strange.

Spot nodded and started walking back towards the lodging house, with Match and me trailing behind. I hoped Match wasn't mad.

"Hey I'm really sorry, I had to make sure he was okay." I whispered to Match.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "I know, I'm fine." Match said quietly. He wasn't fine. I could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes.

* * *

><p>We walked back to the lodging house in an awkward silence. Spot was walking in his super-charged power-walk to get back to the lodging house to meet up with Jack. Match and I walked next to each other, slightly lagging behind from Spot.<p>

My mind wandered as we walked. Spot said he had a lot on his mind, Queens. This can't be good. Why is everyone but Spot, Match, Jack, and Race being left in the dark? Maybe it's just me, I haven't exactly been in the right state of mind lately. I felt that things were changing, and I've always been afraid of change. I have so many things that I need to think about, and I've been procrastinating. I don't want to face reality. Sometimes I want to pretend that it's all one big nightmare, and I'm still waiting to wake up. Unfortunately, it seems as though my dreams are becoming my reality.

We got back to the lodging house, all the newsies were sitting around playing craps. Immediately I noticed Rachel. She looked upset and quiet, which is not at all like her. She was standing away from the group, looking off in another direction. I walked over to her worriedly while the newsies all greeted Spot and Match.

"Rachel?" I asked when I approached her. "Hon, are you okay?"

Rachel turned around to face me. Sadness was swept over her face. This was something that rarely ever happened. I was the moody/sensitive one out of the two of us. Rachel was happy-go-lucky and always out-going but, like Spot, she kept her emotions inside. "I'm fine." She said with a pathetic shot at lying. I knew her much too well to believe that. I was the only person she would ever open up to.

I put my arm around her and led her to our beds, and I sat her down on her bunk. "What's going on Rach?"

She looked away, embarrassed by her vulnerability. "Mike."

That's all she needed to say. I knew right away that she wasn't with him anymore. He must have broken up with her.

"I'm sorry," I said rubbing her shoulder.

She nodded and sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to care about him. Why did I care about him?" She asked me, dubiously.

"I don't know sweetie, but I do know this: if he had you and didn't want you, then he's not good enough for you. He doesn't deserve you." I said to her, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

She shook her head. "How could I be so stupid?" She asked herself. "Why does it hurt that he doesn't want me anymore? I wasn't supposed to care."

I looked into her hazel eyes. "You aren't stupid Rach, you liked him. And it hurts to have someone not want you. It's not supposed to feel good."

"I know." She said looking up at me. She gave me a half-smile. "So how are things going with Match?"

Oh boy. "Eh…" I said truthfully. I wasn't going to bombard her with information right now about Spot and I. I would wait for a better time, when she wasn't already upset to begin with.

She looked at me in shock. "What happened? Last time I heard, you had a great time on your date."

I bit my lip. "He's getting jealous of Spot. It's not a good thing, like you said it'd be."

Rachel swore under her breath. "I'm sorry Ry."

I remembered something very important to tell her. "So I kind of left out something that happened to me." I said guiltily.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I'm in debt with Weasel. I owe him ninety. And Oscar has been threatening me and giving me a lot of shit about it." I said thinking about what happened only a little while ago…

"I'll kill that bastard…" Rachel said trailing off.

"Well your brother almost did." I said throwing her off.

"What?!" She exclaimed at me.

I looked around to make sure no one was in the bunkroom, we were alone. "Well today Oscar followed me to the market and started in on me. He called me some names until I lost it and punched him in the face." _I was so proud of myself for that._

"Nice," Rachel said giving me a high-five, and grinning.

"Well, then he got mad. He punched me back." I lifted up my shirt to show her the now purple bruise that covered up a good portion of my upper abdomen. It looked even worse in comparison to my fair skin. "Then he took me and pushed me into a wall and nearly choked me to death. Out of nowhere, Spot came and beat the living hell out of him. You shoulda seen him Rachel, he went crazy. I thought he was going to kill Oscar." I involuntarily shivered at the horrible memory.

"Oh my gosh," Rachel said, trying to digest the information I just gave her. "Where was Match?"

"He was there." I said staring off into nothing.

"That probably didn't help that he watched as Spot saved you and he did nothing." She said grimacing.

"It wasn't just like he beat him up, it seemed personal." I said remembering Spot's exact words.

_ "You touch her again and I'll fucking kill you, you got that?" _

_"Don't look at her, don't talk to her, and don't even think about her!"_

I shivered again.

"That's not like him at all. He usually holds his emotions back. He never takes things personal." Rachel said dubiously.

We both sat in silence.

Rachel pondered some more. It was scaring me that she was confused by his actions, she knew him well. They are twins after all.

"This means something. I'm gonna give this some good thought. I know that he acted like this for a reason, but why?" She said shaking her head in confusion.

Rachel and I sat in a silent trance for an immeasurable amount of time. We snapped out of it when all the newsies came back upstairs. Rachel immediately walked out of the room and shoved her way down the stairs. I stayed glued to Rachel's bed.

Jack walked by me and smiled, I smiled back. He walked into his room with Spot and Match. Spot looked deeply into my eyes before walking into Jack's room.

"Hey dollface," I looked up to see Racetrack smiling at me, leaning against the post of the bunk.

I immediately jumped up and hugged him. I buried my face into his shirt and took a few deep breaths. He smelled strongly of cigar smoke. For some reason I missed him and I needed him, so I clung on to him.

He was confused by my sudden embrace but he hugged me back. "You okay Ry?" Race spoke into my ear.

I pulled away slowly. "Yeah, I just missed you." I said smiling at him.

He looked concerned but smiled. "Well, we'll talk after the meetin' okay?" Racetrack said giving me a huge grin.

"Alright." I said smiling back.

Racetrack rubbed my shoulder and walked into Jack's room.

I decided to go up to my small get-away, the roof. It was the one place I could be alone. I loved to stay up here and read, and watch the sunset. It was my tiny little refuge in a huge city full of frightening memories.

I sat on the ground of the roof before lying onto my back. I watched as incoming clouds approached the blue sky. Darkness was coming, but I didn't want day to end. Nighttime was when I slept, and also when I dreamt. And my dreams were not safe. I knew that sooner or later something would happen, something bad. But who was he? And why did he want to hurt me?

I must have fallen asleep because they next thing I knew, it was almost completely dark. Clouds had taken over the sky, and a cool breeze caused me to shiver.

I got up drowsily and made my way back to the bunkhouse. All the newsies were sitting around talking and playing poker.

"Where you been?" Rachel asked me while she stood over Skittery, looking at his hand.

"Fell asleep on the roof." I said exhaustedly. I sat next to Mush and yawned. We watched a poker game for a few minutes until I heard Jack's door open.

Jack, Spot, Racetrack, and Match walked out and shook hands. "Alright, thanks Jacky-Boy." Spot said to Jack.

"See ya later Spot, Match." Jack said nodding to Match.

Match glanced over to me. I walked over to him wanting to see if he was okay. "Hey, how'd it go?" I asked curiously.

"It was fine," Match said, keeping a blank face.

"What's with the cryptic answers? Are you okay?" I sighed and pulled Match to the empty washroom to talk to him in private.

"I'm alright, just still upset about earlier. I wish it was me who beat the shit out him." Match said shaking his head angrily. "You should've told me you were in trouble, I would've helped."

"I know," I said looking to the floor, my head hung with guilt.

Match said giving me a partial smile. "Oh well, at least I'm not the one with cracked knuckles." He chuckeld.

I smiled back. "When can I see you again?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow," he said pulling me closer to him. Match wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Maybe we can find a way for you to stay in Brooklyn for the night." Match playfully looked into my eyes.

"Maybe," I said smiling into his emerald eyes.

Match pulled me into a kiss. He held me tight and kissed me forcefully. His fingers ran through my hair. Something felt off.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind us.

Match and I turned around quickly.

"Let's go, Match." Spot said giving us an unhappy look.

Match nodded and turned to me. "See you tomorrow, honey." Match kissed me again, and walked out of the washroom with Spot.

I looked at Spot, and we met each other's eyes. My stomach knotted up and I suddenly felt nausea creeping up on me.

They walked away before they saw me grab my now throbbing head. I felt a cold sweat break out on my forehead. I looked around and saw the room spinning. My vision went black as I ran to the john to be sick. Luckily, no one was around. I clutched my pained stomach, sick, sore, and bruised as I threw up nothing. My stomach was empty. I couldn't remember the last time I ate.

I sluggishly walked back to the poker game and watched for the rest of the night. Racetrack came up to me after counting up his winnings.

"Hey Ry." Racetrack sat down on my bunk next to me.

I smiled up at him. "Congrats, Race." I said gesturing to the change that was now in his chest pocket.

Racetrack examined my expression, I merely looked away.

"What's been goin' on with you?" he asked me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "I've just had a lot on my mind." I looked down at the wooden floorboards.

"It's those nightmares isn't it?" Race said, knowing the answer.

I nodded. "Something's going to happen, Race." I said quietly. "Something's not right."

"I figured." Racetrack nodded. "I'll let you in on a little something, Brooklyn's havin' some more problems with Queens, threats and warnings."

I looked at Racetrack in horror. "No," I shook my head in disbelief. "Racetrack, how bad is it?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Spot's not too sure. He got a note sayin' that there's a target on his back. They're after him, and it ain't lookin' good, Ry." Racetrack rubbed my shoulder. "I'm not tryin' to upset you. I just figured you should know."

I nodded. "I'm worried."

"I know, but Brooklyn ain't alone. We got their back, and we won't go down without a fight." Racetrack said with enthusiasm. "We made it through that strike didn't we?"

"Yeah, but this is different. Spot's getting death threats." I said rubbing my temples. My stomach was still uneasy.

Racetrack pulled me into a hug. "It's goin' to be okay, Riley." I slowly closed my tired eyes. Racetrack held me for a while just rubbing my back. I completely leaned all my weight onto Race. I was losing the battle of trying to keep my eyes open.

Spot needed me, but what could I do? I'm just a newsgirl, I'm worthless, remember?

Racetrack set me on my bed and put my feet up. He took off my boots and pulled my blanket over me. He crouched down beside me. "Goodnight, Riley. Come into my bed if you wake up okay?" he whispered in my ear. Racetrack took the oil lamp next to our beds so it wouldn't keep me up.

I nodded, half-asleep. I mumbled "Goodnight." I felt my breathing get slower and drifted off to sleep in the darkness.

* * *

><p>I was lying on the cold wet ground. Rain pelted me hard as I struggled to open my eyes. I rubbed my sore head and slowly managed to get up off of the ground. <em>Great, I must be having another nightmare <em>I told myself, but this felt real, too real. If I remembered correctly, Spot should be around here somewhere, and where did the man go? He was after me, I knew that much by now. I started walking slowly through the pitch black street. I was walking around in utter confusion. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. All I knew was that I couldn't stop or something bad would happen. Very faintly, I heard footsteps behind me. Slowly, I turned my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure walking behind me, keeping pace with me. I started to realize the potential danger I was in. This was _him._

All of a sudden I bolted out into a sprint, trying to lose him. My heart pounded loudly and the pain in my head was almost unbearable but I pushed myself, unable to stop. If I stopped, he'd kill me. I didn't know why he left me lying on the ground before. Wouldn't he have just finished me off when I was already knocked out? And where was Spot? I prayed that he was okay. Adrenaline pushed me past my limit, and I was getting weak. I looked around and saw a small lot with some boxes, perfect for hiding behind. I pushed myself into one last burst of speed before rounding the corner, soon to be out of sight of him. "Riley!" I heard him screaming at me. I ran and hid behind a huge box full of old clothes in it. My heart felt like it was in my throat and I started to cry from being so scared. I needed to get out of here, I was not safe yet. "Come out, Riley!" I heard the voice say. I didn't recognize his voice this time. The footsteps were fading away. Now all I heard was my own labored breathing and the rain hitting the ground. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that he wouldn't find me. I waited a good ten minutes and heard nothing. Cautiously, I came out from behind the box and slowly made my way to the black street. I looked around and saw nothing. I took one step out of the small lot, but was abruptly pulled back behind me by my arm.

Unlike my last nightmare, I could scream and cry but there was no one to hear me. He pulled me back into the lot and threw me to the ground. I screamed as loud as I could, but it was no use. I tried desperately to get up but he held me down by the back of my neck, similar to what Oscar had done to me earlier. "Don't be afraid, Riley." He spoke in a spine-chilling voice. "This will only hurt for a minute." His haunting voice spoke directly into my ear. With a burst of sudden strength, I fought him off of me. I managed to kick him in the groin and get to my feet, I took a step to run away but he pulled my foot backwards causing me to fall back down to the ground. He flipped me over onto my back, and I struggled to see his face but the dim light wasn't enough for me to see him clearly. I lost it, I started screaming and punching him, trying to get him off if me. Nothing worked, it was almost as if he couldn't feel pain. He simply struck me in the face and the shock caused me to cry out in pain. He lifted his hand behind him and pulled out a large knife.

He held it up to me and shoved the blade straight into my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello,<strong>

**Thanks for reading! How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please give me your feedback! I know there are many of you who are reading and if you love/like my story at all, please review! It means a lot to me and pursues me to keep writing! Again, thanks to my steady reviewers! You guys are great!**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**-Riley**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My heart was beating loudly as I gasped for a deep breath. My body left me blissfully ignorant as to what just happened in a desperate attempt to protect myself from the pain. I couldn't see anything. I blinked a few times to try and snap out of it. I tried to move but my body didn't want to. A numb sensation washed over me. I felt someone watching me. My vision was still fuzzy as I struggled to see the man standing over me. I felt a deep pressure in my chest, something didn't feel right.<p>

I looked down at my chest and saw a knife sticking straight out of me. Rain was dripping off of the shiny metal blade that had turned a dark color. The memory hit me like ton of bricks. The man had finally got me, he just stabbed me. I was going to die. Panic began to set in. Horrified, I screamed loudly until my throat burned. My heart was pounding in my chest, I wasn't ready to die. Dark blood was pouring out through my white shirt. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I realized I had a funny taste in my mouth, a mix between copper and salt. I brought my fingers to my lips and touched what I thought was saliva coming out of my mouth. My finger instantly stained red. I tried my hardest to spit the blood out of my mouth but it was choking me. I lay there weakly, breathing in air and spitting out blood. Maybe the knife had hit a lung? Panic washed over me and I struggled to move myself away from him. He stood over me amused by my pain, and suddenly reached towards the knife. "Please don't hurt me." I said slurring my words. I felt intoxicated. I didn't seem to realize that he had already hurt me. This was it for me, I am dying. Everything was beginning to spin and it didn't help that my vision was already blurred. I struggled to keep my head up, it felt like it weighed one-hundred pounds. "Don't be afraid Riley." The man said in an attractive voice. I focused my eyes on his hand as it began pulling the knife up slowly from my chest. I felt the pain now.

I suddenly realized something. This was how my mother died. A stab wound to the chest. I cried out in spite of myself. I didn't want to end up dead like her, I'm only seventeen. I want children, a husband, a life…

For a split second I ignored the pain. I would soon be with her, in heaven. I would be with her again. I could almost see her lovely face watching over me. Her honey colored hair draped around her heart-shaped face. Her soft blue eyes smiled into mine. I lifted my shaking hand up to reach to her so she could take me away from this horrible man. I waited patiently but she didn't take my hand. _Take me with you, _I tried to speak to her. She stayed still, smiling at me, her face glowing. She opened her mouth to speak to me. "Codladh sámh." She spoke to me in a rich beautiful voice. I hadn't heard this voice in so long. I reached out to touch her hand but she didn't move or reach back out to me. She was leaving me to die. She didn't save me. Then again, I didn't save her…

The pain suddenly hit me. It was the worst pain I had ever experienced even though I was in and out of consciousness. He was drawing out the pain. _Pull out it faster please, _I wanted to tell him. My mouth wouldn't open though, only to scream. Tears mixed with rain were streaming down my face. I choked on the blood that was still coming from my mouth. I wished that it would go faster. I prayed to God to take me to heaven already, I was tired of waiting. The pain was too much to handle. Death was the only thing that would make me feel better.

The knife was out of me now. Cold and exhausted, I lifted my heavy head to see that my shirt appeared to be colored a scarlet red. I couldn't remember anymore if it was red to begin with. I'm dying. Suddenly I clearly saw Spot Conlon next to me on the cold hard ground holding my hand with one hand and gently stroking the side of my cheek with the other. They rained pelted down on us. He smiled at me. "No one can hurt you now." he whispered to me. I opened my mouth to say something to him but my eyes slowly shut. I was ready now.

I died in his embrace.

* * *

><p>I felt my head throb. How was I feeling pain when I was dead?<p>

"Mother?" I mumbled. Was I in heaven yet? There were so many questions I was dying to ask. Everything around me was white, blank. This must be it. Suddenly I relaxed, I was safe now.

I felt someone shaking my arm hard. It was him, the man. He found me, I thought I was safe. I'm dead, what worse can he do to me? I screamed loudly from fear as I struggled against his hold on my arm. "Get off of me!" I yelled at the man, pushing him away from me. I was never going to be safe from him, not even in death.

"Riley, stop!" The man spoke to me, but this wasn't the man's voice. This voice was a voice I could recognize anywhere. I instantly stopped struggling.

"Jack?" I asked with a tired voice. My eyes didn't want to open yet. If Jack is here then that means...

It was only a dream.

"Riley wake up," Jack spoke to me in a frantic voice. I could hear him, but I couldn't see him.

I struggled to open my eyes. My head pounded as my vision started to come back to me. I was lying on the hard wooden floor of the bunkroom. I was pretty far from my bunk, almost to the washroom. I wondered how I got all the way over here from my bed. I was curled up into a tiny ball, in the fetal position. I was so confused, these dreams had reached the very limit of terrifying.

Many faces surrounded me as I looked up into the worried eyes of the newsies. The bunkroom was painfully silent. Everyone was watching, waiting. I hadn't realized that I was grasping the very spot on my chest where I had been stabbed in my dream. It stung like I had actually been hurt there. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and tried sitting up but my head disagreed with me. Lightheadedness took over me. I kept wiping off the stubborn tears until I realized I was bawling my eyes out in front of all the newsies.

Embarrassed, I focused on one pair of eyes in front of me. Jack was bent down next to me, next to him was Racetrack. I tried to look away from the many eyes that were watching me. "Give her some space guys," Jack said with an authoritative voice. He pushed back a few of the newsies from in front of me. They cleared the space in front of me instantly.

"Riley, are you okay?" Jack asked me while pushing some of my hair out of my face.

I wanted to tell him I was fine but I knew if I tried to, I would explode into hysterics. I was so confused, how did I get here? What does this dream mean?

Am I going to die?

Jack worriedly looked me over and shook his head. "What happened to you?" he asked wonderingly. Jack gently unwound me from my tight ball and pulled me up into his arms with ease. I hated to make such a scene and was embarrassed about it so I dug my face into Jack's shirt to hide my beet red face. Everyone cleared the way in silence as Jack carried me to his room, kicking open the door and Racetrack came to shut it behind us. Race shot a horrified look in my direction before shutting the door. Jack set me down on his small bed. Embarrassed by my emotions, I turned away from him to face the wall that the bed was against. I heard Jack light a match and he lit a small candle as our only source of light.

Involuntarily I gasped when Jack rested his hand on my side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean t-" Jack began to say.

"It's okay," I answered quickly, trying to shake off my nerves. This dream really screwed me up.

I knew Jack was curious to find out what happened to me. He was going to ask me questions until I passed out. It was inevitable.

"You don't have to talk about it." Jack said quietly. "I won't make you."

Okay, I was wrong.

I nodded. I slowly turned around to face Jack, I had some questions for him too. "What happened?" I asked in a raspy voice, sore from screaming.

Jack cleared his throat. "I woke up to your screams. I ran out of my room and you were on the floor gasping for air. You weren't breathing, I thought you were suffocating or something'." Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You stopped moving suddenly, you just laid there and said something in Irish I didn't understand. Then your eyes flew open and you started screaming and thrashing around." Jack paused. "You scared the shit outta me Ry."

Jack looked me square in the eye. "What happened to you this time?"

I gulped and spoke silently. "I died."

Jack scrunched up his face in disgust. "What?" Jack spat out. He quickly got up from the bed and started pacing. "What the hell do you mean you died?" Jack asked me frantically.

"In my dream the man stabbed me and I died." I said calmly.

Jack swore angrily under his breath. "Who is he?"

"I don't know, I never see his face." I said sitting on the edge of Jack's bed. I ran my fingers through my long hair a few times. I was exhausted, but afraid to fall asleep.

"Shit Riley, what does this mean? Why is this happening to you?" Jack asked me with sadness in his voice.

"I wish I knew." I replied in a hushed voice.

Jack saw me and came over and sat next to me on the bed. "Are you goin' to be okay?" he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I rested my heavy head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." I said quietly. I lifted my head to look Jack in the eyes. "I saw her, Jack. My mother was there in my dream. She came to bring me to heaven."

Jack looked away, taken aback by the new insight to my dream. I decided to leave out the part about Spot as I figured that was a whole other conversation to deal with later.

I continued. "She was there Jack, she was perfect." I smiled at the memory. "She was beautiful and angelic like always." Suddenly darkness took over my expression. "She didn't take me with her though; she left me alone with him. He was going to hurt me again. Why didn't she take me?" my voice was getting quieter and quieter. "I think it was because I didn't help her. I pathetically cowered in the closet while she drew her last breath." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

Jack took me by the shoulders. "Never blame yourself for what happened to her Riley. There was nothing you could have done for her. He would have killed you too, you were only eleven." Jack said trying to look into my tear-filled eyes.

"I should have screamed or something, instead I waited. I let my own mother be killed." I said, my voice cracking as sobs wracked through my body. "I'll never forgive myself."

"No, don't you do this to yourself. Look at me, Riley." Jack said grabbing my wet chin and forcing me to look at him. "She would have wanted you safe, she would have given anything to make sure you were okay and I'm sure she'd hate that you're blaming yourself for this." I thought I saw Jack's eyes water, maybe I was wrong. "She loved you, she still does."

I calmed down and took a few deep breaths. I wiped away the tears from my face and looked at Jack. "The only thing she said to me was "sleep well"."

Jack pulled me into a hug. He held me while I cried. His warm body heated me up quickly, and I finally stopped shaking. I didn't know how long he had been holding me. I had a feeling that I was pretty close to being asleep.

Jack set my head gently on his pillow and put my legs onto the bed. He got into the bed and pulled his blanket over us. He blew out the candle he had burning and held me tight. I rested my head on his chest and let a few more tears slide down my cheek onto his shirt.

"Goodnight Riley." Jack said quietly. He kissed the top of my head and yawned. I felt Jack's chest rise and sink with his breath, it was very calming.

The last thing I consciously remember was remembering my mother's soft voice. "Codladh sámh."

"Slán go fóill**."** I said quietly out loud, breaking the silence of the small room. I craned my head to see if Jack had heard me but he was already fast asleep.

I rested my head and closed my eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! Again, a bundle of thanks goes to my consistent reviewers! Please review loyal readers? C'mon you know you wanna! All the cool kids are doing it…<strong>

**By the way, what Riley is saying to her mother before she falls asleep is goodbye until later in Gaelic :)**

**-Riley**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p><em>"Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see."<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly under Jack's warm arm as I listened to his soft snoring.<p>

Sleeping in Jack's room is always disorienting. His room has no windows so I never can tell what time it is when I wake up. I used to sleep somewhere dark like this a long time ago, though. When I first came to the lodging house Jack kept me in the closet downstairs so no one would know I lived here. It used to be an all boys lodging house, until I came along. Jack would sneak me in through the fire escape at night and let me sleep in the closet. This was back when he didn't have his own room so he stayed in the bunks like the rest of the newsies. This went on for about one month before one of the older newsies at the time had woken up one night and thought someone was breaking into the lodging house (although, why would anyone steal from us? We have _nothing_!). The boy made such a commotion out of Jack sneaking in a young girl that he woke up everyone. Kloppman came upstairs and saw Jack and I. Terrified, I was sure that he was either going to call the bulls, give Jack a whipping, or worse, mistake me for a child prostitute. Incredibly, after hearing my story, Kloppman allowed me to stay as long as I didn't cause any problems or distractions from our work. He let me work as a newsie rent-free for one month. I agreed immediately. I couldn't believe that there actually were nice people in New York, at this time in my life I felt like the world was out to get me. Nothing had been going great in my life, until the day I met Jack. I had never known this kind of random kindness from strangers before, I loved it. It took a while for the boys to get used to having a girl living with them. Kloppman had given them strict rules about me and the boys were really good about it, mostly. There were a couple of boys who made inappropriate comments and actions towards me but neither Kloppman nor Jack had any tolerance for it, they were thrown out immediately. I was shocked by how protective they were of me. The newsies became my new family. They took me in like one of their own. I have a lot of trust problems with the one exception being Jack. He is the one person I know will always be there for me. He has been my rock, allowing me to fall back on him anytime I need.

I watched Jack resting, his chest rising and falling with every breath. Every minute or so his eyes would randomly twitch. I looked around Jack's simple room. It was completely cluttered with clothes everywhere. His various hats were lying everywhere except his beloved cowboy hat which sat perfectly clean on his nightstand.

Being in Jack's bed used to be a normal thing for me. I would sleep in his room when I got bad nightmares, but those were mostly just the really bad ones like last night. No one would ever say anything to us about it. We were just so close that people seemed to not even notice it. After a while, Jack and I decided that we didn't want to get to the point where we got too close to each other, though. Lately, I've been bunking with Racetrack when I have nightmares, mostly out of the convenience of him being next to me. I tried staying in Rachel's bed once before, everything was going fine until I was promptly kicked in the middle of the night so hard that I fell out of the bed. I never tried that again. So, I mostly stayed with Race. But Jack has always been there for me, and for that I am infinitely in debt with him for everything he's done for me.

Jack stirred from under me. "Ry, you awake?" Jack tiredly lifted his head and smiled at me.

"Yeah sleepyhead," I said getting up and prying off Jack's arm from around me.

Jack tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Any more dreams?" he asked me while stretching.

"Not that I can remember." I said sitting on the edge of the bed. I rested my heavy head in my hands. I rubbed the sides of my head, hoping to get rid of the pounding headache that pulsed along with my heartbeat.

Jack maneuvered himself next to me. "You gonna be okay Riley?" Jack put his arm around me.

I lifted my head to see Jack's worried expression. "I'll be okay." I said knowing I lied. I wasn't okay, and I don't know if I ever will be.

We sat in silence, remembering last night's horrifying events. I didn't even want to think of all the looks I was going to get this morning. Everyone must think I've finally lost it.

Jack and I both jumped when we heard someone knock on his door. "Wake up Cowboy." I heard Kloppman's distinct voice. Jack and I exchanged half-hearted looks.

"Let's go." I said getting up from the bed, Jack followed my lead.

* * *

><p>On the way to the distribution center Rachel walked next to me in silence, obviously wanting to ask me about last night, afraid of my reaction. I played it off, pretending nothing was out of normal.<p>

I squinted into the dim light from the cloud ridden, overcast day. "So does Jack know about you and Mike?" I asked Rachel, happy to break the tense silence.

She looked at me and sighed. "Yeah, he asked me if I wanted Mike gone but I said no. I'm not angry at him anymore." She shot a glance at Mike who was walking a ways in front of us talking with Mush and Racetrack. "I just miss him."

I rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I'm sorry." I sighed, too. She'd never had good luck with guys. "That was nice of you to let him stay, if you wanted him gone Jack would have had him packing without batting an eye you know." I said truthfully.

She smiled. "I know, it's not worth it though. Maybe we can be friends someday." She said kicking a rock by her feet.

"Yeah." I said happily, she was strong. I knew there was a guy out there for her somewhere.

I wished I could talk to her about the dream.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. My mind was wrapped up in deep thought. I knew in my heart that I needed to talk about it and get it off of my chest, but I felt like no one would understand. I wasn't ready to face reality. I wanted to forget about the dream and carry on with my day like nothing was wrong but it was hard when every time I closed my eyes I saw Spot's deathly face looking into mine with a chilling smile. Why did he have to die too?

Next thing I knew we were in line for papers. I stared blankly in front of me, transfixed on Spot's ghostly face that wouldn't leave my mind.

"You okay?" Racetrack looked at me concerned, snapping me out of my head and back to reality.

"I'm fine." I said as convincingly as possible. I faked a pathetic smile, knowing Racetrack could see right through me.

Racetrack gave me a worried look before hesitantly turning back around and asking Weasel for fifty papes.

Suddenly it hit me, the debt. Today was the third day. I had completely forgotten. Panicked, I turned around hoping to run away without being seen. I titled my head down and covered my face with my hand. I turned my back to him, only to stop suddenly.

"Hey O'Connell, where do you think you're runnin' off to?" I heard Weasel say from behind me. I knew I could easily out-run the sadly overweight man, but how far could I get before he called the bulls? My chances were next to slim.

I turned around slowly, trying to think of something to say to get myself out of this mess. It doesn't always work, but sometimes I can talk my way out of certain problems. Out-witting someone like Weasel is always hilarious. I really hope it works this time…

I turned around to face Weasel, I gave him a cheesy/fake smile. I walked quickly up to the counter and faced Weasel with pseudo-confidence. I took on a business-like tone. "Look Weas, I don't have the money but I have a counteroffer if you are interested." I said quickly in my most professional tone, not waiting for an answer.

Weasel's grayed eyebrows scrunched together with confusion, I continued. "I know today is the third day and I also recall that I still owe you ninety cents _but_, I have a solution that hopefully we can agree upon. I have decided that since I failed to meet your three day requirement for my payment that I will get the money to you in one week's time. Also, to further satisfy your currency needs, I will pay 5% interest for every day that passes without paying off my debt. If for any reason at all it takes me longer than one month to return your money, I will double the amount I owe you, including interest. Are you interested?" I asked, taking a breath.

Weasel's face was dumbfounded by my offer. "Wow that was quite the little speech." Weasel nodded. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were smart." Weasel's voice suddenly turned sour. "Then again, you're more of a smartass than anything."

I smiled at my accomplishment.

"But," Weasel began. I felt the blood drain from my face. _No, please take this deal! _What would happen to me if he didn't? Would he call the bulls on me?

"Your debt has been paid off. Also, an additional fifty cents was added to your tab." Weasel said in his annoyed monotone voice.

My mouth dropped open and made somewhat of a gasping sound. I was utterly shocked. "How? Who? W-when?" I asked. My mind was completely blank, thoughts incoherent.

"You can thank the new rude newsie with the attitude problem." Weasel said in an acerbic voice.

"Who?" I asked completely lost.

"Him," Weasel pointed behind me. I followed his dark eyes to none other than Spot Conlon, leaning against a brick wall in a small dark alleyway. I could see the red burning ember from his cigarette.

In a complete trance, I walked over to Spot, wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm on this chilly morning. I walked right up to him and just gave him a shocked stare.

"Hey Riley, how's it rollin'?" Spot asked me innocently.

"How did you- why did you?" I asked, my mouth wasn't working properly. The words came out as baffled as I was.

"Speak Riley, come on. Form some words, you can do it." Spot said in a patronizing tone.

I crossed my arms tightly around myself. I ignored him. "Why did you pay off my debt?" I asked in a perplexed voice.

Spot took a drag of his cigarette and spoke through the smoke. "I don't know what you're talkin' about." Spot avoided my questioning eyes by giving more attention to his cigarette than to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Weasel just told me Spot, so quit playing games." My voice held an annoyed tone.

"Yeah well, maybe he was mistakin' me for someone else." Spot said shrugging at me, continuing to stare at his beloved cigarette.

"He pointed right at you Spot." I said cocking an eyebrow at him. Plus, Weasel had used the describing words as "rude" and "attitude problem" so it was a dead giveaway.

Spot simply shrugged and continued look down at the cigarette in his hand and studied it closely. He was obviously avoiding my question and me altogether. A sad attempt though, there was no way I was giving up without a fight.

"Spot?" I asked, maneuvering myself trying to look him in the eyes. "Answer me." I said slightly frustrated.

He kept his focus on that damn cigarette. His eyes watched the burning end closely, carefully. He very cautiously took a drag from his precious smoke.

He wants to play this game with me? _Fine_.

My impatience suddenly took the best of me. "Would you stop smoking that damn cigarette and look at me!" I said ripping the cigarette from Spot's mouth and throwing it to the ground. I stomped on it a few times for good measure.

Shock took over Spot's now shocked face, his surprised eyes grew round. "Damn woman!" Spot said with an angry tone. "That was my last one!" he gave me a pathetically saddened face.

"Did you seriously just call me _woman_?" I said raising my eyebrows at him and hooking my hands on my waist.

He ignored me completely. Spot looked down at the crushed cigarette and picked it up. He examined it carefully with a concentrated face. He threw it back down when he realized it wasn't going to magically re-light itself.

"Well don't cry over it." I said impatiently, looking Spot up and down.

"Jeeze, what the hell's eatin' you?" Spot said in harsh tone. He gave me a bitter look.

"Nothing," I said mumbling. "Jerk," I looked around and saw that no one seemed to noticed Spot and I having this ever-so tense little conversation.

Spot's face suddenly became serious. "Look, I need to talk to you." Spot said, lowering his voice. Suspiciously, he looked around us. There was no one within earshot, but that didn't stop me from whispering.

"About what?" I asked curiously. I was surprised by how serious he had gotten so fast. He wasn't really the serious type, and I knew when he got this way that something wasn't right.

"No, it needs to be somewhere more private." Spot took one last glance around us and took me by the arm and pulled me deeper into the alley. We walked until I could no longer see the opening to the alley. I wrapped my arm around myself tightly and anxiously waited for Spot to say something, anything.

Spot stood closely to me in the small alleyway, his face about a foot from mine, his rough hand still wrapped around my arm. He looked around us into the dimly lit emptiness before speaking. "It's about Queens." Spot said in a dark voice.

I felt my stomach drop. "What happened?" I spoke in a shaky low monotone. I suddenly felt a large lump forming in my throat, preventing me from breathing deeply. I gulped several times trying desperately to dislodge it.

Spot gave out a frustrated sigh and looked into my eyes with a distinct intensity. "I'm getting more threats from them, Riley." Spot spoke in a low voice, his piercing blue eyes fixated on mine. "That's what I've been talkin' to Jack and Race about when Match and I came here yesterday."

"I know," I said, remembering clearly what Racetrack had said to me just last night. "What exactly is going on?"

Spot sighed and looked off somewhere behind me. "I got back to the lodging house a couple days ago and there was a note on my door. It said that they was watchin' me and that there was a target on my back. They want me to step down." Spot looked away and shook his head in frustration. "I'm sick an' tired of this, Riley." Spot suddenly looked me square in the eye. "Brooklyn is mine, and I'll kill anyone who tries to take it from me."

I gulped. "Spot, you're not serious are you? Is it worth dying for, this fight that is?" my voice was just above a whisper.

Spot looked away from me in frustration, trying to collect his patience. "You don't understand, Riley." Spot said scrunching his eyebrows together. His blue eyes were cold. "Brooklyn is the only thing I got. The only damn thing."

I grabbed Spot's hand, and held it in mine. "That's not all you have, Spot. You have me. What about Rachel?" I spoke slowly. "Spot, don't risk yourself over something that isn't even tangible. I'm here Spot," I held up Spot's hand and tenderly rubbed my thumb across the surface of his rough hand. "Feel your hand in mine. I'm real, physical, breathing. Brooklyn is just a place, a borough." I looked up at Spot, his face was blank, staring into our hands. "It's not alive, but you are."

Spot took his hand and pulled it from mine. "Brooklyn is everything to me, why can't you understand that?" Spot shook his head at me. "I'm the leader."

"Spot," I said in a gentle voice. "There is life outside of Brooklyn, outside of New York. Don't risk your life over a city."

"I have to." Spot said in defeat.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "Spot, I had a dream that we died."

Spot looked away in confusion. He took off his hat briefly and ran a hand through his hair. He was oddly calm. "You dreamt that we died?" he placed his hat securely back on his head.

"Together." I spoke in a soft voice. "I was stabbed, and I'm not sure quite how you died though."

Spot didn't look upset or angry, just numb. I had a bad déjà vu moment of Spot's emotionless face that used to be what haunted my mind. I had new things to worry about now.

"This is why I want you to be careful, and give this some thought. This means more than just a random dream, Spot. Something just doesn't feel right." I shook my head, shivering from the thought of last night's nightmare. Spot looked off into space too, lost in deep thought.

_Suddenly I clearly saw Spot next to me on the cold hard ground holding my hand with one hand and gently stroking the side of my cheek with the other. They rained pelted down on us. He smiled at me. "No one can hurt you now." he whispered to me. I opened my mouth to say something to him but my eyes slowly shut. I was ready now._

An idea suddenly hit me like a bolt of lightning.

I looked Spot straight in the eyes. "Take me back with you, to Brooklyn."

Spot looked at me with an _are-you-kidding-me_ look on his face. "No," His answer was plain and simple.

"Why not?" I asked persistently.

"It's too dangerous, and Jack would kill you." Spot gave me a look that was obviously doubtful.

I didn't give up. "Spot, I'm almost eighteen. I can take care of myself," Spot looked away and scoffed at me. "I can help you."

Spot chuckled humorlessly. "How the hell could _you_ help _me_?"

I ignored the blow to my self-esteem. "I'm getting closer and closer to seeing his face, the man who killed us." I looked into Spot's eyes with a pleading expression. "Something is telling me that the problem with Queens is related to my nightmares. I'm not going to sit back and watch you die. Take me with you."

Spot sighed. "You're being serious, aren't you?"

I spoke slow, deadly serious. "Yes."

Spot squeezed his eyes shut. "Fine,"

A relieved smile broke through across my serious face. "Thank you Spot."

Spot opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows at me. "But, if you're doing this just to see Match, you'll be takin' a swim in the East River, honey."

I smiled, but kept myself serious. "I won't let these nightmares come true."

Spot turned serious too. "Let's get goin'." We quickly made our way back to reality. Spot kept a light grasp on my arm, leading me out of the narrow alley.

We walked to the lodging house, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Luckily, most everyone was out selling.

We walked into the lodging house quickly, not stopping to greet Kloppman. Spot kept his grasp on my arm as he led me up the stairs. He let me go once we got to the bunkroom. Spot stayed near the staircase as I went into the closet next to Jack's room and pulled out an old suitcase that had once belonged to one of the boys. I shoved back boxes and old coats and shut the creaky door.

I walked over to my bunk and pulled out my box that contained most of my possessions. I looked my mother's necklace she wore every day, the police gave it to me after she died. An Irish cross. It was worn down and old looking, it was the only family heirloom we had. It had a long silver chain. I rubbed the cross between my thumb and index finger and quickly put the necklace over my head, and held it against my chest.

"Pack for at least two days. We can't have you stay too long, Jack'll think I kidnapped you or somethin'."

I gasped and looked up to see Spot standing up next to me. I nodded and pulled out a few random articles of clothing. I grabbed the last of my things and zipped the suitcase shut.

Spot looked around suspiciously, making sure we were alone. He grabbed the suitcase from me and made his way back down the stairs. I smiled nervously at Kloppman's confused face as Spot and I walked past him.

Once out of the lodging house Spot started walking too-fast towards Brooklyn.

"Wait, Spot." I said, struggling to keep up with Spot's long strides.

He slightly turned his head towards me.

"I need to tell someone what's going on, so Jack isn't too worried."

Spot sighed, and turned towards Tibby's. "Make it quick, okay?"

I nodded, keeping up with Spot.

Who was I going to tell? Definitely not Jack, I knew that for sure. I felt horrible knowing I was going to hurt Jack, but I was desperate for answers. I felt compelled to end this, once and for all.

Spot stopped outside of Tibby's, staying out of sight with my suitcase. Spot raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded, took a deep breath and walked in the door.

I saw the newsies sitting around our usual table, and I forced a smile. Trying to make everything seem normal, I greeted everyone and took a seat next to Rachel.

While Jack went into a big story about some fight he apparently was in, I whispered to Rachel who was like me, ignoring Jack. "Hey, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Rachel looked at me and immediately saw the seriousness in my eyes; she nodded and got up quickly. I casually said goodbye to the boys, knowing it was going to be a while until I saw them again.

Rachel followed me outside and stopped suddenly when she saw Spot waiting outside for me, holding the suitcase.

She looked at Spot and immediately turned to me. "What the hell Riley?" Rachel's voice turned angry.

Spot kept silent.

"Listen Rach," I said comfortingly. "I need to tell you something, can you promise to listen to what I have to say before getting angry?"

She crossed her arms firmly across her chest. "Fine," She said keeping her glare on Spot.

"I need to stay in Brooklyn for a few days or so. It's about the nightmares I've been having. You're the only one I could tell, and I need you to respect my decision. This is important and I need your help." I said desperately.

Rach took her glare off of Spot to look at me. "Your nightmares," She said in a hushed voice. "They're coming true, aren't they?"

I nodded. "Look, please tell Jack where I am and that I'm okay. Tell him that I need to do this, he'll know what I mean." I gulped nervously. "Rachel, I need to prevent this dream from coming true."

Her face had turned pale from the news. "What exactly are you going to do?"

I shook my head. "I don't know just follow my instincts, I guess."

Rachel rubbed her temples. "I don't like this Riley, what happens if…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Nothing is going to happen to her." Spot suddenly spoke up. "I don't care what happens to me, but I will promise to make sure Riley is okay."

Rachel looked at him with a deathly serious face. "Anything happens to her James, and it's on you."

That was one thing I never knew, Spot's real name.

He nodded. "I know,"

I was surprised at how civil they were being, no yelling, no violence. This is new.

She gave him a half-smile, and looked at me. "Ry, I trust you, and I know that you have a good head on your shoulders." She smiled at me nervously. "I'll keep Jack at bay, but I can't promise you that he'll be okay with this. He's gonna wanna kill you two." She looked at Spot. "He's probably gonna freak and come for her, so be prepared."

Spot nodded. "I understand. I'll be expectin' him."

Rachel came over and gave me a tight hug. "Don't be gone too long, please."

"I know, Rach. It's not a permanent stay."

She let me go and nodded a goodbye at Spot. He nodded back.

"Bye Rachel, tell everyone not to worry." I said walking over to Spot.

She gave me a forced smile. I could see right through to her pain, I felt it too. "See ya, Riley."

I waved weakly, and followed Spot through the crowded streets.

"You gonna be okay?" Spot asked me as we made our way towards Brooklyn.

I didn't even realize I was crying, I didn't even know why. "I'll be okay." I said remembering earlier answering this same question that Jack had asked me. I hurriedly wiped the tears from my eyes.

Spot slowed down to a more comfortable speed for me. He led me through the streets by my hand, he weaved in and out of the vast crowd.

I stopped suddenly when we were about to cross the bridge.

I looked up at the huge menacing concrete bridge. I had crossed this bridge many times, but now it seemed harder, it was a challenge. It was a big change, and change is scary. My stomach churned with nervousness.

Spot saw that I wasn't following him and walked over to me. He stood next to me and followed my eyes to the immense structure. We stood there in silence for a few seconds, taking it all in.

"You ready for this?" Spot asked me, looking at me as I craned my neck and shielded my sensitive eyes from the oddly bright, grey sky.

"I'm ready." I said trying to prevent my voice from shaking with nerves.

Spot led me in Brooklyn, and I tried not to think of the horrible events that were about to unfold before me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone,<strong>

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is one of my personal favorites :) I really hope everyone liked this chapter, give me your feedback.**

**And like always, big thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers! :) **

**-Riley**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p><em>"Dreams are today's answers to tomorrow's questions"<em>

* * *

><p>"So you were stabbed?" Spot asked me as we walked previously in silence towards Brooklyn. "In the dream, I mean."<p>

I looked away from him and towards Manhattan, feeling a strange sense of homesickness. Even though I was raised in Brooklyn, Manhattan was truly my home. "Yes," my voice was barely above a whisper. The wind chilled my almost dry cheeks as it blew heavily from the north.

I could feel Spot staring at me. He cleared his throat to break the silence. "Weather's changing," he said obviously switching subjects after seeing my discomfort. I looked over at him and saw his big blue eyes looking up to the sky in disgust. He must hate this weather too. I studied his infamous face, with his prominent features: his deadly questioning eyes, eyebrows that seemed never to soften, his jaw that never seemed unclenched, and his mouth that was almost set in a permanent firm line. He had become hardened in his seventeen years, I wanted to know why.

I knew the basics, a drunken father who he and his sister were terrified of. Every time they turned around they were beaten for anything wrong that happened to their father or around him. It didn't help that Spot and Rachel's mother had left them at an early age, fleeing her abusive husband and leaving her own children with someone who resembled a monster more than a human being. The Conlon twins were more alike than either of them wish to acknowledge. They both are completely cut-off emotionally. Neither of them is ever comfortable speaking about their feelings. They both have never had been able to keep a steady romantic relationship, keeping everyone at a foot's distance. After being hurt so badly during childhood, you start to think that speaking about how you feel will only get you hit or yelled at. I too felt this way for a long time. I was also cut-off from my own reality until I met Jack. He became the person who helped me unleash everything I had so skillfully held back and repressed for so long. I shudder to think of what I might be like if I hadn't had someone in my life like Jack.

After living with me for so long, Rachel has gotten better about opening up but, never completely comfortable. She's always had the newsies to support her, and I have always been there allowing her to vent about anything bad or good in her life. But Spot is a whole other story; I think he needs professional help. Spot puts up this protective wall around him, and refuses to let anyone in. He keeps everyone at a distance, pushing anyone away who gets too close. He puts on a tough façade but I know that deep down he needs someone to be there for him, someone he can count on. Hopefully he will find that person.

I followed Spot's gaze up to see dark grey clouds forming and grimly making their way closer to the city. "It was raining in all of my nightmares." I said, thinking out loud. I could remember the way it pelted down on me, the blood covering my previously white shirt a dark scarlet.

Spot looked at me quickly with a tense face. "Every nightmare?"

"Yes," I spoke slowly, calmly. "Every single one." I kept my eyes low, hoping that they wouldn't tear up again.

"And you actually remembered him killin' you after you woke up?" Spot asked curiously, a faint sense of anger in his tone.

"It felt so real, I felt every second of the pain until I took my last breath." My voice was scared, there was no way I could hide the horror I had subconsciously gone through. The pain, although part of my own imagination, was more real than anything I've ever felt.

Spot looked away and cursed. He tightened his grip on his cane. "I'll kill whoever this _man_ is." Spot said in a dark acidic voice. "That fucker won't know what's hit him."

I bit my lip nervously as I looked over at Spot. His face was contorted angrily, and his eyebrows pulled together, his eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared. He stopped and walked over to the railing of the bridge. He looked over the bridge into the dark water below. I knew Spot was trying desperately to contain his rage, but anger management has never been his strong suit. I had an overwhelming urge to comfort him which was ridiculous. I knew he would only pull away, keep me from breaking the wall.

I walked over to him and looked too over the railing, the dark water seemed angry. I could see white waves rippled across the water. _What a long ways to fall._ I remember screaming headlines about men and women jumping from this bridge. If I remember correctly, none of them had survived.

I immediately looked up and away from the darkness as I felt my stomach lurch from my life-long fear of heights. Spot didn't seem to notice me. He had turned his gaze away from me and towards Brooklyn, avoiding my eyes purposely. I waited patiently for him to say something. Spot was looking over at Brooklyn intently, then looking farther over towards Queens. I wish I knew what was on his mind…

After a few moments of tense silence, Spot sighed frustratingly. "I don't understand."

He didn't have to say anymore than that, I understood immediately what he meant.

I tried to meet his eyes, but they quickly darted away from mine. "I don't either, it just doesn't make sense," I stared blankly into the darkness approaching us quickly. "Why us?"

Spot scoffed. "Well I could give you a hundred reasons why someone would be after me, but why you? You haven't done anythin'," Spot looked over at me. "Right?"

I met up with his cold eyes. "I can't think of a reason."

I honestly couldn't think of many people who hated me, maybe other than the Delancy's but after Spot almost killed Oscar, I think the dummy would have more sense than to think of messing with me again. I am mostly a generally liked person, with little fights in my past. Except when I would fight for someone else, like once when a "boyfriend" of Rachel's cheated on her. Only other fight I could think of was with Ben, my ex-boyfriend. Other than that, I came up blank.

Spot looked off into the oncoming storm, his eyes narrowing. He was lost in thought.

If I had very little enemies, then why would someone kill me? I have nothing, I am practically nothing. What good would come of me dead? Then again, what good have I done alive? I shuddered at the thought.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Spot." I said in a small voice, my stomach hurting from nervousness and hunger. I couldn't remember the last time I ate something. I ate yesterday, right?

Spot looked over at me, his expression turned from anger to worry. And if Spot was worried, then I must be terrified.

"Once those clouds are overhead, it's gonna rain." Spot said looking off over the bridge into the storm. "We better hurry."

Spot backed away from the railing and started towards Brooklyn, I followed close behind him. I could feel Spot looking at me as I held myself tightly, bracing myself from the powerful wind. He put his arm very gingerly on the lower part of my back, leading me through the small foot-traffic, he held my suitcase tightly in the other hand.

A small flash of lightening caught my attention as Spot and I continued to walk quickly on the Brooklyn Bridge. Thunder rolled shortly after, causing me to gasp. My hand trembled ever so slightly as I caught a few stray hairs and placed them securely behind my ear. The wind was beginning to pick up some more, tangling up my hair and whipping it around my face.

Spot and I managed to make it off the bridge without being blown away, and luckily the wind died down slightly as we made our way into town. Spot removed his hand from the small of my back, and started walking confidently into a more busy part of Brooklyn.

Spot slowed his pace, and looked towards me. "So we have a spare room across from mine you can stay in, it doesn't have a bed though so I'll just pull off one of the mattresses from a bunk." He gave me a glance. "That okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah that's fine, anything's good."

Spot cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'll talk to the boys about you, make sure they don't do anythin' stupid."

I suppressed a laugh. "Alright, so you got any rules for me?"

Spot looked at me mischievously, straightening out his cap. "Yeah I got one," he gave me a rare smile. "Try not to look so goddamn pretty, okay? I don't want any of my boys gettin' distracted."

I laughed out loud, unsure if he was kidding or not.

Spot mumbled under his breath. "I already know at least one of them will be." I'm not sure if he meant for me to hear that. I played it off, pretending that I didn't hear what he had said.

Match was a touchy subject for Spot, and Spot was a touchy subject for Match. How awkward for me.

I kept silent, not sure what to say to that. I thought about that some, I didn't even stop to think that I'm going to be living with Match. I'm going to be sleeping a few feet from him. This may be odd, staying with Spot and Match, feeling the guilt of my momentary mental stroke when I kissed Spot on the bridge. I was so lost, confused, lonely. He was there. Match was not.

"You hungry?" Spot said, breaking into my deep thoughts. Spot started searching through the pockets in his pants and shirt for cigarette and failing to find one.

I didn't have to think twice. "Yeah, I am actually." I reached down and felt my hungry stomach, hearing it roar with anger at my neglect.

Spot looked down at me. "Yeah well I bought some stuff, it's back at the house."

I looked at him with deep suspicion. "Where are you getting all this money?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I mean, you paid off my debt and you still have enough to buy groceries?"

Spot shrugged sheepishly. "I guess you could say I'm pretty good at poker, and your friends aren't."

I glared at him. That's right, at the party Spot had won the big game of poker. Poor Racetrack lost. I pictured Racetrack's face, a cigar hanging from the side of his mouth, a smirk plastered to his face. I missed Manhattan already.

"You still didn't answer my question," I said cocking an eyebrow suspiciously at Spot.

"What?" Spot put on the defense, playing innocent.

"Why did you pay off my debt?" I asked, truly curious. It was so out of character for Spot to do something so kind, he practically saved me from imprisonment if Weasel hadn't taken my offer.

Spot looked away awkwardly. "I don't know." His voice was soft, confused, as was I.

I kept my composure and waited for him to give me a better answer than that.

Spot looked at me, scrutinizing my face. "Look, I just thought it would be easier than havin' to beat up some other shit-head for you okay? And I had the money so I did." He was acting very defensive. It wasn't like he was on trial or anything.

I looked at him, and decided to back off a little. Fighting with Spot would make my stay here that much more difficult. "Well… thank you." I said in a defeated voice. I looked to the ground awkwardly and involuntarily blushed.

Spot uncomfortably took off his hat and hastily ran a few fingers through his hair before setting it back on his head. "Let's go."

Spot led me silently to the Brooklyn lodging house. I again noticed how people ducked out of the way of Spot, fearing him. The power he held here scared me, no one should ever have this dictator-like effect on people.

We got to the lodging house right as the rain started. I looked to the sky, in fear. This was not a good sign. If it was raining in my dream and I was in Brooklyn…

"Ready?" Spot asked me, interrupting my thoughts. He opened the door for me, waiting for me to walk in. I could hear loud voices coming from upstairs.

"Yeah," I said taking a step in and following Spot up the stairs to the bunkroom.

All the boys were sitting around a few tables that were all pushed up next to each other. The newsies were crowded around five boys holding cards, obviously a big poker game. They were all laughing and drinking, joking around with each other until one boy saw Spot and I, he whispered something to the boy next to him. Suddenly every pair of eyes in the lodging house was looking in my direction. The room was now painfully quiet.

Spot took his cane from his belt loop and hand it in his hand. The sound of his boots on the wooden floor was completely intimidating. I suddenly saw Match, looking at me. He was the only person in the room who looked completely at ease. He was sitting in his chair taking a sip of his beer. When no one was looking he shot me a wink at me. He then turned back to Spot, waiting for him to say something. I smiled softly at him.

Spot walked over to his newsies and cleared his throat. I cowered by the staircase, trying to stay out of the attention of the newsies.

"So, as you might be guessin', we're gonna be havin' someone stay with us for a little while." Spot said in a professional tone. A few boys looked at me and quickly looked back at Spot.

Spot turned around to face me. He gestured for me to come over to him, so I walked slowly over to him and shyly stood slightly behind him. "Boys, this is Riley. I know a few of you have already met her." Spot's eyes quickly darted to Match, and then back to the rest of the group. "She's goin' to be stayin' in the spare room for a few days, so treat her with some respect. Do I make myself clear?"

They boys looked around at each other and all nodded.

Spot nodded slowly. "Good, now if you do anythin' to her or around her that she or I don't like, you're out. No exceptions. Got it?" Spot's eyes were deadly serious.

The boys all mumbled in agreement, they looked at him in fear and in slight amazement. I was ready to puke.

Spot smirked. "As you were." He said, dismissing them. They all started up the fun again as Spot turned to me. "I'll show you were you're stayin'."

Spot walked over to his room, which I had already seen. He opened the door to the spare room and walked in, lighting the oil lamp. The room was pretty much empty, except for the small bedside table like the one in Spot's room, and an old wooden bureau. The room was dirty and cold, but with some sprucing, I could make it habitable.

Spot set down my suitcase and started out the door. "Be right back," he yelled to me as he walked out of the small room.

I looked around at the emptiness, feeling a growing lump in my throat. I needed to be strong, and not to let homesickness or loneliness get to me. I was here on a mission, and I needed to keep my focus. I moved my suitcase over to the bureau and started moving the small amount of clothes I brought into the drawers.

Spot came in holding a mattress and set it down in the middle of the room. He looked at me and gave me a half-smile. "I'll get you some blankets."

I nodded sheepishly and put the last of my clothes in the drawer. I took a look at the mattress in the middle of the tiny room. I decided that it bothered me just sitting there in the middle of the room, waiting for me to trip over it so I bent down and pushed it to the corner of the room, giving me some walking space. I sighed as I looked at the ratty mattress, although it was no cleaner than the ones back in Manhattan, it just wasn't the same. I sat down on it and bounced a little to check the springs. _It smells, _I thought to myself.

Spot came back in and threw a pile of blankets and a pillow next to me on the bed. He sighed and uncomfortably looked around the room. "So, get comfortable and everythin', I'll be out watchin' the game. Just come out when you're ready." Spot turned around to the door, but turned back around to face me. "And remember there's food in the kitchen, it's in the same place as in 'Hattan."

I nodded to him, and he walked out of the room, shutting my door.

I carefully made my bed, straightening out the room the best I could. I looked around at my small home away from home, it'll do. It wasn't much, but it would get me through my stay here in Brooklyn. But, it wasn't the same. Where was the smell of Racetrack's cigar? Where was the laughter of Rachel as she told me the latest gossip? The ever-watchful but caring Jack, making sure I stayed out of trouble?

Overwhelmed by sudden emotion, I flopped down on my make-shift bed and allowed myself to cry pathetically. I dug my face into my pillow and waited for the tears to stop and my breath to slow. I would be okay, and I knew that. It would take time to get used to being here, and I would survive. I just held the hope that I would figure out these dreams, and put a stop to whoever is after me. I knew in my heart that sometime soon, something was going to happen. Perhaps something life-changing, but that doesn't scare me. It's the thought of my dreams coming true which haunted me day and night.

I calmed down and sat up, staying strong. I wiped the last of the tears from my face and prepared myself to see Spot, and Match.

God help me.

**Hello everyone! I know this was short chapter, but don't fear good people, more is coming! Also, yes, I know I haven't updated in a LONG time but I'll be better, promise!**

**Since you have read this, you must have some opinions, right? Please share them with me! Predictions, questions, wishes, I wanna hear them all!**

**Thanks! :)**

**-Riley**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>I completely forgot that it had been drizzling outside, and I was cold, and wet. So, I changed into some drier clothes before walking out to see everyone. I straightened out my hair, fussing with it until I gave up and walked out of my room. I could hear the boys laughing and talking loudly from down the hall. I suddenly felt a strange feeling; was this nervousness? My heart started pounding and I felt my face get hot. I gulped and made my way down the short hallway to the main room.<p>

It was pretty intimidating coming into a new place and being the outcast, I felt alienated. It's scary not having someone as my ally like I do in Manhattan, I guess I have Match but it isn't the same. I wish Rachel or Racetrack were here. Living in Manhattan I saw a lot of newcomers deal with this same outsider feeling, experiencing it was not exactly what I would call spectacular. I just feel like digging myself a hole and staying in there for awhile. Maybe if I pinch myself I'll finally wake up from this horrible nightmare…

Pathetically, I hid behind the corner so I could take a look around before making my entrance. I saw the tables full of newsies gathered around the big poker game. I looked around for Match but didn't see him. Spot had been dealt in and I didn't see anyone who looked very pleasant to talk to. The Brooklyn newsies were intimidating looking guys. They were big and rough, they spit and smoked and swore. I guess the guys do that in Manhattan too, but I knew how wonderful all of them are. Manhattan was safe and comfortable. Brooklyn was frightening and unfamiliar.

I felt my stomach rumble with hunger and I remembered what Spot had said about helping myself to something to eat. That sounds easy enough. All I have to do is walk into the kitchen, that can't be too strenuous. So, I came out from behind the corner and walked quickly across the bunkroom, trying to go unnoticed.

"Hey Riley, I was beginnin' to wonder if you were ever gonna come outta there." Spot said while looking up from his cards, careful they wouldn't be seen by the newsie next to him.

I smiled and stopped next to him. "I'm starving, I'm gonna go get something to eat." I said while jabbing my thumb in the direction of the kitchen behind me.

A noticed from the corner of my eye a few boys looking in my direction, one of them I remembered as Scab. He was a very strange guy, his eyes watching me. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and tried to ignore their stares.

Spot looked content with one foot up on the table and a beer in his hand. A cigarette was dangling in between his fingers. _Well at least someone's comfortable here, _I thought to myself. "Help yourself sweetheart," Spot said smirking up at me from his cards. "I'll save you a seat." A few boys chuckled from around the table and whispered to each other while looking towards me. I felt so left out.

Spot gave me one of his famous smirks and I noticed a certain playfulness in his eyes, the way he looked up at me from underneath his cap. My heart involuntarily fluttered. _No, bad,_ I internally yelled at myself. I shouldn't be having any physical responses to anything Spot Conlon says to me.

I steadied my breathing and gave him an answering smile. I tried to disregard any thoughts about Spot as I walked swiftly into the other room, ignoring the laughter coming from the poker table.

The kitchen looked just like the one we have in Manhattan. It was plain and simple with a small counter and wooden cabinets, and a small table to eat at. It reminded me of home. Suddenly, something red caught my eye, a red delicious apple was staring at me, beckoning me to it. I could feel my mouth water and stomach growl as I made my way to the small bowl full of plump apples sitting on the counter. I carefully picked one up and took a huge bite out of it. I sighed in relief as I felt the food slide down my throat. It's probably not very good that I can't remember the last time I ate. I took two more apples shoved them in my pocket, no one would notice, right?

After I took another big bite out of my delectable fruit, I swear I heard a creaking of the floorboards from behind me. Quickly, I turned around, only to see nothing there. I slowly turned back around to my apples.

"Hi," a voice said softly. I felt hands slide around my waist, holding me in a tight grasp.

I jumped what felt like ten feet in the air, almost choking to death on my apple. I whipped around to face someone very familiar, who happened to be looking me square in the eye.

I struggled to chew and swallow as I glared at the smiling Match in front of me. He was smiling innocently back at me, and watching my struggle with the apple in amusement. I couldn't hear anything through all the crunching but it looked like he was saying something like 'having problems?'

I gave him an irritated look. "You have _got_ to stop doing that!" I said fuming, after forcing the apple down my throat.

Match only laughed gently and kissed my cheek. "But why, it's fun." He said chuckling at the death glare I was giving him.

"How the hell are you so goddamn sneaky?" I said slightly amazed, and putting my arms around his neck. "I swear you are going to kill me someday, mister."

Match gave me a big smiled. "And how will this happen?" his eyes were big with curiosity.

"Heart attack," I said, failing at staying irritated with him. I smiled at his faux-innocent expression, and took another bite of my apple.

Match laughed loudly and sat me down on a chair that surrounded the wooden table. "So, is this a dream or are you really stayin' here?"

I smiled, suppressing a laugh. "You aren't dreaming," I almost lost my train of thought with Match's emerald eyes watching me with such fascination. "I've decided to come and stay here for awhile. I have some… _things_ that need sorting out." I struggled to find the right words for my reasoning for coming to Brooklyn all of a sudden.

Match's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What _things_?"

I wasn't sure if telling Match about my nightmare was the right thing to do. If I even mentioned Spot's name his face would contort and he'd suddenly get oddly quiet. I just wasn't ready just yet.

"Personal things Match, okay?" I said trying not to sound too harsh. "I just needed to get away from Manhattan for a little while." I didn't want to do this, but lying seems like my only option now.

I could see Match's face was full of questions, so I casually switched subjects.

"Anything new goings-on with the Queens problem?" I asked Match handing him an apple.

He took it and studied it rather than eating it. "Not really, it's pretty much a waiting game now." Match paused and sighed, staring at the apple in front of him. "Spot doesn't want to go on the offense, he wants to wait until they're dim-witted enough to step foot on his territory again and then pounce."

I studied Match's face, he looked discontented about something. "And you think he's wrong." I said quietly. It was really more of a statement than a question, I could see it on his face.

He looked at me and smiled, pushing some of my hair out of my face. "It's nothin' for you to worry about honey," he gave me tender smile. "Nothin' for you to get upset about."

I cringed on the inside. _Little does he know, I'm worrying about this possibly more than he is, _I thought to myself. But, again, I wasn't ready to tell him about my nightmares and open up a big can of worms. It wasn't that I was purposely keeping something from Match, I just didn't think telling him would make anyone's situation better.

"Okay," I said as convincingly as possible. "I won't worry about it, I trust you." I said internally kicking myself, I can forget about my previous title as an honest person. I do trust him, I just don't trust the situation. I have my own predictions for this Queens problem, and it isn't pretty.

He grinned at me and leaned a little closer. "So you're stayin' in the spare room, right?" Match said, whispering to me.

"Yeah," I answered with a confused tone. Where was he going with this… "Why?"

I looked at Match and realized that unfortunately I knew exactly what he was talking about. I could tell by the look in his eyes what he was thinking.

Match leaned in a little closer and spoke directly in my ear. "Well maybe when everyone's asleep, I'll come join you." Match smiled adventurously, kissing my cheek.

Nervously I forced a chuckle. I felt my face get hot, and my lips trembled ever so slightly. This was what made me worried, Match's impatience when it comes to our relationship.

I laughed uneasily, and looked towards the ground. "Well, I don't-"

"What's goin' on in here?"

I turned around quickly, and of course, much to my discomfort, Spot was standing in the doorway arms crossed and a sour look plastered to his face. He had one eyebrow cocked, and I knew this probably didn't look to good to someone who had just walked into the room.

I stood up awkwardly and put on a phony smile. "Nothing," my voice involuntarily cracked with guilt. "Just getting something to eat, right Match?" I wasn't sounding believable at all, I was speaking way too fast.

Spot unwillingly shifted his gaze to Match, continuing his cold glare. Match smiled innocently, completely at ease. _How could he not be embarrassed?_

Spot raised his eyes expectantly at Match, waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, just got somethin' to eat," Match said standing up, holding his apple. He took a big bite out of the apple. The loud crunch broke the tense silence. "I'll be out there." Match said gesturing to the door and walking quickly out of the tiny kitchen.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, holding my half-eaten apple. I smiled uncomfortably and pulled an apple from my pocket and handed towards Spot. "Want one?"

Spot looked at me accusingly and took a step towards me. He carefully reached out and took the apple from my hand, and looked at it closely before taking a big bite out of it.

I watched in silence, unsure of what was happening in front of me. Was he mad? I couldn't tell…

After a few big crunches and a big swallow, Spot looked at the apple and nodded. "Good stuff," he said contently, walking straight out of the room.

I stood there, confused. _What just happened?_ One minute Spot was dictator-man again, and once Match is gone he's completely normal? Well, maybe not normal.

"What the hell?" I said quietly to myself.

I finished off my apple and unwillingly convinced myself to stop being antisocial and join the rest of the group.

The poker game was obviously a big one, all the newsies were crowded around the tables watching Spot and another older boy with complete fascination. The room was painfully silent, watching Spot's every move. Match was sitting next to Spot, looking over his shoulders at his hand and keeping his poker face, careful not to spoil anything. The other boy had two newsies sitting next to him, one I remember as Curly. They were whispering to each other in complete silence.

As quietly as possible, I made my way to the table and sat down at an empty chair. No one seemed to notice me, they were watching the poker game intently. I was glad not to be the center of attention anymore, it almost made me feel… comfortable here.

We watched the game for what felt like an eternity. Finally Spot showed his cards and beat the other boy who I found out was named Romeo (must be a ladies-man?) with a flush of diamonds compared to Romeo's full house. Spot claimed his cash and shook hands with Romeo, making sure there were no hard feelings. I suppressed a laugh at their professionalism.

After the game, the boys dispersed into sub-groups, drinking and playing cards. I got up and walked over to Spot. I subtly noticed Match was nowhere to be found.

"Congratulations," I said gesturing to his winnings.

He smiled and took a sip of the beer sitting in front of him. "Thanks," he looked at me and pulled out the empty chair next to him.

I sat down obediently, "So I was wondering," I said forcing conversation. "Are there any places I can get a good cup of coffee around here?" I asked Spot.

"Yeah," Spot said nodding. "You like coffee, huh?" he asked me, smiling.

"Only with my oxygen," I replied quickly, nodding. It's true, I think coffee is just as important as air, water, and food. Well, at least to me it is.

Spot laughed louder than usual. "Well, I'll take you there in the morning after we sell."

"So I'm selling, too?" I asked curiously.

Spot nodded. "Yeah, it's mandatory." Spot said raising his eyebrows.

"Impressive vocabulary," I noticed, smiling at Spot.

He raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his beer. "I'll have you know sweetheart, I don't just sell newspapers, I read them too." Spot said with mock-sadness, giving me a pathetic puppy-dog face. "I ain't stupid, Riley." Spot said, stiffing a laugh.

I chuckled and nodded. "Alright, I'll give you that."

Spot smiled at me, his big cyan eyes watching me closely. It made my heart flutter again.

"So where'd Match go?" I asked, trying to forget about the way Spot looked at me sometimes, and focus on my actual boyfriend who was at the moment AWOL.

Spot's face became more somber. "He's allowed to stay out later than the rest of the boys, he usually goes to the pub at night."

"O' Malley's?" I asked, remembering my day in Brooklyn with Match.

"Yeah," Spot said quietly. He suddenly got up and picked up his beer. "Time for bed." He said to me calmly.

Spot suddenly cleared his throat, "Lights out in ten minutes boys!" he then looked at me. "And girl."

I laughed softly and got up and went to the washroom, along with the rest of the newsies.

I got ready for bed quickly, ever-so skillfully making sure I didn't see more of the Brooklyn newsies than I ever wanted to. I brushed out my hair and made my way to my room, saying goodnight to the few friendly boys here.

"Goodnight," I said to Spot as I passed him and opened my door.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Goodnight, Riley." he suddenly looked around him and walked over to me. "Wake me up if you have any more dreams, okay?" he spoke in a low voice.

I nodded. "You'll probably hear if I'm having one," I said honestly. "But, I will."

Spot grimaced. "Alright, well sleep well. I'll wake you up in the morning," Spot said as I nodded and turned back to my room. "And Riley," Spot said, stopping me in my tracks. He looked me straight in the eyes. "I'll be right across the hall if you need me."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I know Spot, I'll be fine." I laughed and walked into my room and shut the door.

I sighed and got into my nightgown, wishing I was back in Manhattan. I looked out through the tiny window in my room, and saw that the approaching storm had now hit. Rain was coming down sideways from the wind and slamming into my window. I was glad I wasn't out there. Seeing the rain made me wonder where Match was, and how long he'd be out.

I got into my bed and pulled the blanket over me. I closed my eyes and pretended I was back in Manhattan, Racetrack was sleeping next to me, same with Rachel, and I could hear Mush's loud snoring from above me.

I must have been dreaming because suddenly, I was falling, about to hit the cobblestone ground when I jolted up from my bed. Beads of sweat fell from my face onto my pillow. My heart was pounding in my chest as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I sat up, trying to steady my breathing and heart rate. It felt like I had only been asleep for ten seconds, but I noticed the bunkroom was completely quiet except for the sound of the rain from outside. I sighed and lay back in my bed, waiting for sleep to find me again.

I distinctly heard something from outside my room, shuffling. I looked at my door and saw nothing, until I saw my door knob turning, opening.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Now, since you have read, please review! It's extremely helpful to know what your thoughts are and reviews are my encouragement to keep writing!<strong>

**Thanks :)  
>See, just click that little button down there!<strong>

**-Riley**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p><em>"You, me and everything caught in the fire I can see me drowning, caught in the fire"<em>

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure my heart actually skipped a beat. I held my breath and watched in horror as my door opened, the old door creaked adding to the suspense.<p>

I shut my previously widened eyes and pretended to be asleep. My mind was in panic-mode, my thoughts were mostly incoherent. I was clenching my jaw so hard, I felt like I was filing all my teeth down to nothing. I was scared, scared, scared. I was trying to figure out who might be at my door, and my first thought went directly to_ someone_. I was shaking so bad that the springs on my mattress were creaking. I knew it was very highly unlikely but, my first thought was that it was the man from my nightmares at my door and that somehow he found me and decided to finish me off while I was asleep. Less screaming, I guess.

I heard the door open, and someone walking towards my bed slowly. I cringed and tried to slow my breathing so it would be more believable that I was asleep. It was really hard not to open my eyes but, part of me was truly curious as to who my night-visitor was. But, if it was indeed the cold-blooded killer who for some reason was after me in my dreams, it's probably better if I keep my eyes shut.

I heard the person approach me, and from the sounds of the floorboards, crouched down beside me, I awaited my murder in horror.

"Riley,"

I knew this voice….

"Riley?"

I knew this voice very well.

"Riley!"

My eyes snapped open. I was confused, my mind was blank, I must be dreaming. This just can't be…

"Racetrack?" I said, rubbing my tired eyes, trying to figure out if this was a dream or reality. I sat up in my bed, trying to wake myself up a little.

My vision cleared and sure enough Racetrack Higgins was staring directly at me.

"Hey dollface," Racetrack whispered as a big grin suddenly took over his features. He reached over quickly and gave me a big hug. I smiled, for the moment I didn't even care why he was here, I was just happy to have him here. I took in a whiff of his soaking wet jacket, it smelled like cigar smoke, such a wonderfully familiar smell.

Reality finally set in. "Racetrack, what the hell are you doing in Brooklyn?" I whispered once Race released me from the big bear-hug. Racetrack was probably last on my list of possibilities of people who would show up in my room in Brooklyn late at night. "And what are you doing walking this far in the rain, it's pouring out there!" I whispered harshly to Race, who was giving me an innocent look. "And how the hell did you get in here?" He took off his hat and shook out his wet hair. I shielded myself from the sprinkles coming off of the jacket, causing Race to laugh a little louder than planned. Our eyes both darted up to the door and back to each other. Quietly, I shushed him.

Racetrack got up from the floor and sat next to me on my bed. "Match let me in; he was outside of the lodging house smokin' when I got here." Race explained. "He was okay with it, told me not to be here long or he'd come in and kick me out. I told him not to tell Sir King Brooklyn about my visit. I'm not too sure he'd give me a warm welcome at this hour."

I smiled, and faintly wondered why Match was up this late. _Probably smoking off the booze from the pub,_  
>I thought to myself. I looked at Racetrack, he was completely drenched from the rain storm that taken over New York City. I quickly pulled a blanket over him, trying to warm him up. "Thanks," Race whispered as he helped me pull the blanket around him.<p>

If he came all this way through such a horrible storm, there must be a pretty good reason as to why he was here. "Race," I whispered. "You know I love you, and I'm glad you're here. But I've gotta ask, why are you here?" I felt guilty for asking, but I knew there was a reason for his coming here, and I had a good idea of what it was.

Racetrack's smile faded quickly, I could tell he was hesitant to tell me. "Jack," he began, maneuvering himself closer to me, careful not to talk too loud. _I was right_, I thought to myself. "He's not exactly happy 'bout you comin' here, Ry." Race said, looking to the ground. I know he hates being the bearer of bad news. "He said he was gonna come down here and take you back with him, even if he had to knock you out and carry you back to Manhattan." Racetrack cracked a smile.

"I don't doubt that he'd actually do that." I laughed quietly, actually I could see Jack doing that. My thoughts quickly turned more serious. "I can't even imagine how pissed he is. I mean, I just left without a trace. I didn't even tell you." I said, giving Racetrack a guilty look, nervously biting my lip. "How come he changed his mind?" I asked with sudden curiosity.

Racetrack sat farther back on my bed and scooched closer to me. "I told him that I'd come here and try to talk you into comin' back to Manhattan. I told him you were stubborn and you'd find some way to get back to Brooklyn if he forced you to come home." I laughed; it was true I really am _that _stubborn. Racetrack continued, "After a lot of beggin', Rachel and I finally broke him down and convinced him I was right." My heart sank a little, I missed Rachel already.

I looked at Racetrack with a heavy heart. "Yeah, Rach was not exactly thrilled with the idea of me coming here. But, Spot promised her that he'd keep me safe." I remembered the conversation clearly.

_"Nothing is going to happen to her." Spot suddenly spoke up. "I don't care what happens to me, but I will promise to make sure Riley is okay."_

_Rachel looked at him with a deathly serious face. "Anything happens to her James, and it's on you."_

"Yeah," Race whispered in the darkness. "She told me."

I sighed, listening to the rain pounding hard against my window. "So, you're here to convince me to come back?" Someone had to bring it up, so I decided to.

Racetrack gave me a pained look. "Well," he struggled for words. "You see," Racetrack paused."You're stubborn" he spit out.

I lowered my eyes. "Thanks Race, that's kind of you for pointing that out." I said in a displeased monotone.

Racetrack's eye widened, he gave me a guilty smile. "That didn't come out right." He continued. "Look, I know you well Riley, and I know that once you have your heart set on somethin' you don't give up until it's finished. And you _are_ stubborn, but in a good way. You don't take anyone's shit and you know what's best for you," He whispered to me. "Like with that dumbass of an ex-boyfriend you had, remember? You didn't take his shit." Racetrack looked over to see my confused expression. "Lookit, I came here to find out why you're here, and what exactly you hope to accomplish. You've told me about these dreams, but I don't see why you needed to come to Brooklyn to better understand them."

I sighed, and sat closer to Racetrack so he could hear me better. "These dreams aren't just dreams, Race. I know it, with every fiber of my being, I do. These are premonitions, or even worse, glimpses of the future. I believe what I saw in my dreams is going to happen, that they will come true. And if I'm right about all of this than that means Spot and I are going to be killed."

Racetrack winced, I knew he didn't like hearing the truth. "Jack told me about that nightmare you had last night, about you… dying." He put his arm around my shoulder and held me close. "You really think it's goin' to happen?"

I spoke in quiet voice. "Yes, I'm almost certain it's going to happen." I tore my eyes from the floor where I had been staring off into space, and looked directly into Race's eyes. "But that's why I'm here, to prevent it from happening." I whispered.

Racetrack looked the closet I'd ever seen him to crying. "There's gotta be something I can do." Racetrack said so hushed, I struggled to hear him.

I tightened my grip around his back. "You can trust me." I whispered.

Racetrack pulled me into a hug, holding me tight, afraid to let go. "I trust you Riley."

I held back tears, finding myself suddenly choked up. I was scared. Before this, I tried not to think about the strong possibility of death, coming here and tempting my fatal premonition. What if I _did_ die? I couldn't even imagine the amount of hurt I'd inflict on all of my family in Manhattan. I stopped myself mid-thought. No, I will not fail. I will not die. I refuse. As Racetrack had said, I am stubborn. And, I am much too stubborn to let some faceless man kill me.

I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness, exhaustion was shutting my body down. I opened my tired eyes and pulled away from Racetrack. "Where are you staying tonight?" I asked concerned, he had made it through a long trip in this storm, he must be exhausted too.

Racetrack yawned. "Manhattan."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Manhattan?" I whispered with a faint tint of shock to my tone.

Racetrack nodded. "I'm walkin' back tonight and I'm gonna take tomorrow off from selling so I can sleep."

I pouted. "But Race, Brooklyn is not exactly what I'd call a nice place to be walking through in the middle of the night." I whispered harshly, but only out of concern.

"Ry, I'll be fine. Jack gave me his knife." Race pulled out Jack's beloved pocket knife out of his back pocket and showed it to me. "Believe me, honey, I'll be okay."

I kept my pout. "Fine, but please be careful okay? I don't want you to have to use that thing." I glared at the knife as Racetrack put it back in his pocket.

Racetrack laughed quietly. "Me too."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, both dreading what we knew was true.

"I should get goin', you need sleep." Racetrack whispered to me. "I'm sure Spot's gonna be wakin' you up real early and have you sell along with his other slaves."

I laughed quietly. "Yup, bright and early."

Racetrack got up from my bed, and set the blanket back carefully on my bed. I got up too. I knew how exhausted I was when I stood up and got a huge head rush. When the blood in my head finally settled, I smiled sheepishly at Race, not wanting him to go. Racetrack pulled me into a hug, holding me tight. "It won't be too long until one of us come to see you again Ry," Racetrack whispered in my ear. "I doubt Jack's really gonna go more than a couple days without checkin' up on you hisself."

I sighed. "Good, 'cause even though it's only been hours since I've seen all of you. It's really lonely here, and I already miss you guys so much."

"Well we miss you too," Racetrack forced a smile. "I'll see ya soon Ry, okay?" Racetrack quickly hugged me again, so tightly that it was hard for me to breathe but I didn't care.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Race," I whispered in the darkness of the night.

Racetrack gave me a half-smile and tip-toed towards the door. Very quietly, he opened the door knob and made his way out of my room.

I stayed standing up for an immeasurable amount of time, thinking to myself, mostly about how much I was dreading tomorrow. I started to sway and realized if I didn't get to bed soon, I'd be a wreck in the morning and I needed all the strength I could get. I wasn't just going to be selling tomorrow, I was going to be selling in _Brooklyn_. And that terrified me. But, I'm pretty confident in my newsie abilities. Feeling the waves of exhaustion, I sat back on to my bed and flopped down into my sheets. The rain hitting my window didn't help me fall asleep any faster, it only reminded me of Racetrack who was out there right now. I forced my sore eyes shut and pulled my pillow over my head. This damn place was getting on my nerves already.

Finally I drifted off to sleep. My dream was very cold tonight, and dark. It was a dream full of nothingness. I couldn't see or hear anything. I was screaming, but I knew no one could hear me. Hell, I couldn't even hear myself. The cold was almost unbearable, but somehow I was numb to it.

I got as comfortable in the numbness that I could and waited until the dim light of dawn approaching would wake me.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a lot shorter than normal, but I broke it down so that I could update sooner and not feel rushed to write. Please do send me a review and let me know what you think because the more reviews I get the more inspiration I have to update! Hope you all enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks :)**

**-Riley**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

><p><em>"And I find it kind of funny<br>I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dyin'<br>Are the best I've ever had"_

* * *

><p>I was wrong.<p>

The light of morning did not wake me.

The obnoxious pounding on my door did wake me though.

It was dark out, and from the sound coming from outside of my window, still raining. This gloomy weather was giving me absolutely no reason to want to get up. Also, it didn't help that I was tired from lack of sleep. When I finally fell asleep through the loud rain, I had another dream that left me restless all night. Plus, my little visit from Racetrack didn't help. I was too busy worrying about him all night to get any good sleep. I hope he made it home alright…

"Riley it's time to get up!" I heard Spot's annoyingly loud voice from right outside the door.

"I'm here…" I mumbled tiredly, not quite awake yet.

"Riley, I swear to God, I'm not goin' to stop until you're up!" Spot screamed, already giving me a pounding headache. "Don't make me come in there!"

Slowly I got up, realizing I didn't want him to actually come in to the room and I'm sure I didn't look too great. I pushed some hair out of my face, feeling the huge tangled ball of hair on top of my head, realizing the term 'beauty rest' was actually not a myth. I sighed in exhaustion and schlepped myself across the room, feeling drunk from tiredness. I caught myself on the corner of my bureau right as I tripped over a shoe and almost went sailing across my tiny room. I'm not very graceful in the morning.

"Riley!" Spot bellowed when I didn't respond.

"WHAT?" I shrieked, opening my door to see a frustratingly perky Spot smirking at me. He was dressed for the day in a dark blue button-up shirt, cane secured to his belt-loop, his hat set perfectly on its normal spot atop his head. I glared up at his non-tired perfect appearance in envy.

I continued with my angered rant, giving Spot the full extent of my glare. "Why are you pounding on my door, Spot? I'M AWAKE!" My tangled hair was now somehow almost completely covering my face.

"You're not much of a mornin' person, are you?" Spot said chuckling to himself. He started walking across the small hallway to go into his room, but he turned around suddenly. His cold blue eyes studied my still angered expression. "You know what Riley?"

I grunted as an answer.

He laughed to himself. "You don't look so good in the mornin', you should go clean up." Spot said nodding at me.

I wanted to slap that confident smirk right off of his face. "Go to hell Conlon." I said between gritted teeth.

"Gladly, honey." Spot said in a sing-songy voice as he laughed happily to himself and continued on his way into his room.

"Hey Riley,"

I turned around to see Match, shirt off and smiling at me.

"Hi… Match," I said feeling my face get hot from embarrassment. I've seen all the guys in Manhattan with their shirts off, why am I embarrassed now? "H-how's it goin'?" I replied in a shaky voice, focusing my attention on Match's green eyes.

He smiled and took a few steps closer to me, putting his arm up on the wall next to me. "Pretty good," Match was looking passionately into my eyes as he came over and kissed me roughly. It made me nervous when he did this, did he care that we were in public? I guess not.

"Make a hole."

I pulled myself out of Match's arms just in time as Spot had opened his door and walked out right in between Match and me.

"Sorry," I replied quietly knowing that there was no chance Spot heard me. I shot Match a horrified face, but he looked back at me like nothing was wrong. I decided it was time to talk to him about this. I whispered to Match in the tiny hallway. "Match, look, we can't just flaunt our relationship around here especially since I'm going to be staying here for awhile."

Match's eyebrows pulled together as he scrutinized my face. "Why not?" Match leaned in to kiss me but I backed away. "What's your problem Riley?" Match whispered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Match," I whispered back harshly. "We are in a crowded lodging house, and we shouldn't be making-out in front of everyone… its wrong."

"Wrong?" Match rolled his eyes and put his arms around my waist. "Jeeze Riley, no one's watchin', relax." Match bent down to kiss me.

"I'm watchin'," I heard a male voice from behind me.

Match and I both gave the tall boy I remembered as Scab a sour look. Scab looked at me and winked, Match didn't seem too pleased by that. He gave the tow-headed boy an icy glare, "Get lost Scab before I soak ya," Match warned in a low voice.

Scab laughed it off and walked off towards the washroom.

I backed away from Match and gave him a nervous laugh. "I s-should go get cleaned up for the day." I said about to turn around.

Match gave me a semi-suspicious look and half-smiled at me before I walked to the washroom.

* * *

><p>There were some very distinct differences from the Brooklyn newsies and the Manhattan newsies. Back in Manhattan we walk together in a giant clump, we joke around and laugh and talk. Today was different. On the way to Brooklyn's distribution center, my jaw was dropped to the ground. All of the Brooklyn newsies stalked intimidating through the streets like a small army, ready for attack. Spot, of course, was leading the pack of boys, cane in hand and that infamous glare plastered to his face. I half-ran next to some of the younger newsies, struggling to keep up. Next to Spot and ever-so slightly behind him was Match with an almost identical look plastered to his face. No one said a thing, everyone was dead silent. In complete confusion, I looked over at the small dark blonde haired boy next to me, seeing he was copying Spot's every move, glaring ahead of him. I needed an ally here and this little boy looked like the closest thing to "nice" or "cute" that I was going to find. He was very young, probably six or seven with shaggy dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "Psst," I whispered trying to get the boy's attention.<p>

He looked over at me like I was mentally incompetent. He looked around nervously, and covered his mouth with his hand. "What?" he whispered angrily.

"Hi, my names R-"

"Riley O'Connell, yeah we all know, we ain't stupid." The little boy replied harshly. "Whattaya want?"

"Well aren't you sweet." I said letting sarcasm leak into my tone, but I tried to ignore his unpleasantness. "And you are?"

"The name's Fist, lady" he said a little louder. _Lady? What am I fifty?_ I thought to myself. "An' you don't wanna know why." Fist said giving me a devilish smile.

Oh no, it's a tiny Spot-in-training, like we really need another one of those running around.

"I was just wondering why everyone is so quiet." I said looking around at Spot's rough minions walking in unison like soldiers.

Fist shrugged. "Spot likes us like this because it'll show the scabbers that we ain't backin' down, and we do what he wants."

I shook my head at that. "And must you do what he says? He's not your father, Fist." I said, trying to convert this poor child before he goes to the dark side, Spot's already a lost cause.

Fist smiled in admiration. "Spot is so tough. I wanna be just like him. He does whatever he wants, get what he wants," Fist's smiled widened. "Plus, he gets all the girls."

I grimaced. "No no no Fist, you are too little to be thinking about things like that."

Fist's suddenly reddened and his face was fuming. "Who you callin' little?!"He retorted. Fist pulled his hand from his pants pocket and held a tightened fist towards my face.

Oh, now that's it.

I stepped in front of Fist and stopped dead in my tracks, forcing him to stop too. "Young man, you stick that fist back in your pocket right this instant," I said using my angry motherly voice, which only comes in handy very rarely.

Fist's eyes widened and he put his hand back in his pocket, he looked terrified.

"Don't you ever stick that fist in any woman's face ever again, is that clear?" I said sternly, putting down my pointed finger.

Fist nodded. "Yes ma'am." He replied in a weak voice.

I smiled. "Honey, call me Riley." I said in a nicer voice as I led the boy back into the group, he looked up at me in shock, almost awed.

He smiled. "Okay, okays, I guess you're alright," he said in a happy voice, nodding his head. _Finally some acceptance_, I thought to myself.

Fist walked next to me until we got to the papers, he and the other younger newsies ran through the crowd of boys, crouching down and sneaking closer to the front of the line. I was pretty much last in line as I was pushed and shoved out of the way. Manhattan is never like this, it's not a competition for us, and we help out each other, not push each other around. Personally, I think all of Brooklyn could use and attitude adjustment, and maybe more frequent baths…

Impatiently I tapped my foot against the ground while waiting for the enormous line to start shrinking. I looked up and saw Spot walking over to me quickly, holding a large stack of papers over his right shoulder. His annoyingly confident smirk was getting on my last nerve.

"Hey Riley," Spot said grabbing my shoulder. "Walk with me." he dragged me out of the line.

"What Spot?" I said in a frustrated tone as I was being towed out of the crowd of newsies.

"You need some trainin', some guidance if you will." Spot said walking with me through the busy street. "That is, if you're plannin' on makin' any money here."

"Oh please," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at him, shaking off his arm from my shoulder. "Spot, I've been a newsie since I was twelve. You don't need to explain this to me."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know." Spot said ignoring me. "But you ain't in 'Hattan no more honey, you're in Brooklyn and we do things different here."

I rolled my eyes at him and stiffed a laugh. "It can't be that different Spot." I said shielding my eyes from the tiny amount of sun peaking through the dark clouds on this still-stormy day, luckily the rain had held off. "All you do is sell papers, same as in we do in Manhattan, what else is there to know?"

"Plenty," Spot set down his papes, and handed a small stack to me. "Now there are a few angles we could go for here," he said, suddenly professional. "You're sick, or you're an invalid, or a favorite crowd pleaser that you're supportin' your orphaned siblings, but there is also one angle I've never seen done but I've heard can really sell."

"What's that?" I said curiously.

"Watch an' learn sweetheart." Spot pulled me over to the cover of a nearby alleyway. I didn't struggle, just went along with it, curious to see what his master plan was. Spot took his hat from his head, reached down and shoved it under my shirt. He messed with it, flattening it out against my stomach, ruffling up my shirt.

"What the hell Conlon?" I said angrily. "Get outta my shirt!" I pushed his hands away but he ignored me and pulled me back out towards the crowds of people walking around on this busy day. I started to get suspicious when Spot put his arm around my waist with one hand, and held his stack of papers in the other.

I shot him a confused look, and forcibly walked along with him as he scanned the crowds. He stopped briefly and turned to our right, walking up to an older couple walking around the marketplace looking at the merchandise that the venders were trying to get them to buy.

Spot leaned in to whisper to me. "Go along with me, okay?" he said pulling me by my waist and keeping his hand on his hat that now was in between my undershirt and my forest green long sleeved shirt that was compressed against my stomach. I see what he's getting at…

"Mister?" Spot asked in an innocent voice to the man and his wife. They were dressed nicely, probably middle to upper-middle class.

The man took of his eyeglasses and gave Spot and I a good looking over. "Yes?" He asked with slight suspicion.

"Sir, my wife is pregnant and we ain't got enough to pay for the baby." Spot said looking at me with sincere worry. "Buy a pape, mister?"

I played along and looked to the ground and glanced up at Spot who leaned down and kissed the top of my head. This was fun; I should try being in one of Medda's shows.

The wife looked over at us and tapped anxiously on her husband's arm. "Oh Frank, buy some papers from these poor dears!" She worriedly looked at us and pulled out a few coins from her handbag. "Here you go darlings." She handed Spot a small pile of change, and he quickly put it in his pants pocket and gave her a genuine smile.

Her husband fooled around in his jacket pockets and pulled out his billfold and handed Spot some money. "We'll take two papers, young man." He grabbed the two papers Spot handed him. "Keep the rest, son." He said quietly, and gave us a gentle smile.

"Much obliged, sir." Spot said, putting his arm around me again.

Before walking away the wife gave us a compassionate smile and handed us some more money. "God bless."

After the man and woman walked away, I looked at Spot and he winked at me. This was going to be a lot more fun than I expected.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the morning, Spot and I posed as a young married couple with absolutely no money, not to mention I was about to go into my third trimester. It was a big bad lie, but that's a hazard of being a newsie, you gotta stretch the truth in order to make a living. And, it wasn't that big of a lie, well, except for the marriage and baby part. I did, at first I feel bad about lying to all these people but I couldn't deny the fact that I needed this money bad, even if it wasn't going towards a baby; it was so that I'd be able to eat at least once a day.<p>

Once we were done selling Spot and I walked over to the docks and sat down near the water, I was glad to take the ridiculous hat out of my shirt. I carefully dangled my legs over the edge of the docks and tried not to look down at the dark murky water below me. Spot was counting up the money we made today and I noticed it looked like an awfully large pile. Spot lifted up my hand and started counting out all the money, splitting it in half between us. He was quick with the money and he counted it in his head but mouthed out the words as he counted. I realized something I had never thought about before, Spot is intelligent. I looked at him closely as he counted the coins carefully. I think I've been wrongfully characterizing him from the start. I was snapped out of my realization when Spot gave me funny looked as he finished up counting. I smiled uncomfortably at him and counted my share and was shocked to see that I made at least two times more the amount I'd make in Manhattan.

"Is it normal for you to make this much?" I asked out of curiosity.

Spot looked up at me from his earnings. "Honesty?" he sighed. "No," he looked a little peeved by this.

A smile grew across my face. "Really?" I asked happily.

Spot looked at me and rolled his eyes. "We only made this much because of _my_ idea, so don't go around bein' all proud of yourself." Spot sat up from the crate he had been sitting on, I mimicked him and got up too. "Plus," he added. "It was _my_ advice that I gave you before we went sellin'." He sounded like five year-old.

I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed at his ridiculous statement. "Oh well thank you so much Mr. Spot Conlon for sharing such important information," I said with a completely fake/sarcastic voice. "I don't think I would've been able to live without it."

Spot smirked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "What can I say? I'm a nice guy." He smiled intently at me.

I laughed loudly and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay Spot." I said with full sarcasm in my tone.

Spot laughed softly and rolled his eyes at me. "You still want that coffee?" he said suddenly more serious. "'Cause I have somethin' I wanna talk to you 'bout."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Sure," I said a little thrown off. "What do you need to talk to me about?" I smiled playfully. "Am I in trouble?" I asked jokingly.

Spot rolled his eyes at me again. "No you're not in trouble, there's just somethin' I think we need to talk about… alone."

"Okay," I said weakly, suddenly nervous. My stomach churned worriedly, I felt like I was going to be sick. What was this about? Queens? Match? My nightmare? I stood frozen, not ready to walk forward, afraid to move ahead.

Spot walked in front of me, turning around when I didn't follow. "Comin' Riley?"

"Yeah," I gulped loudly. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hopefully you all enjoyed, and very very hopefully you'll review and share some thoughts! I feel compelled to say this, thanks to my consistent reviewers, you guys are awesome! REVIEW! :)<strong>

**-Riley**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

><p><em>"And all the roads we have to walk are winding<br>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
>There are many things that I would like to say to you<br>But I don't know how"_

* * *

><p>Spot and I arrived at the small restaurant, which completely reminded me of Tibby's, and I was literally shaking in my boots. My stomach churned uneasily as I followed Spot to a small booth in the farthest corner from the door. He sat down and waited for me to take my seat across from him. Nervously, I lowered myself and scooched closest to the wall as possible. Under the table, my hands trembled slightly.<p>

"So like I said before, I have somethin' I want to talk to you about." Spot paused as he tried to meet my darting eyes. "A couple things actually,"

I nodded and cleared my throat tensely. "Shoot,"

"Well-" Spot began, but suddenly a middle-aged waiter appeared in front of us as if from nowhere.

He walked up to our table with a friendly smile on his face. "Hello, my name is John; I will be your waiter today. Is there something I can start for you, ma'am?" The man waited patiently for my response.

"Just a cup of coffee, please." I said, forcing a fake smile.

"And for you, Spot?" the man said, his tone still formal.

Of course he knew Spot, I had to remind myself, I'm in _Brooklyn_. "Nothing for me, thanks John." Spot gave a sincere smile.

John grinned at us. "Be right back with your coffee, miss."

I smiled back at him, but my expression quickly faded as I turned back to Spot who was staring at me with his wide cold cyan eyes. "So?" I asked once he didn't say anything. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Spot's eyes quickly darted away from mine. He looked around the near empty restaurant, he seemed hesitant, and that scared me. He cleared his throat and slowly brought his eyes to meet my anxious expression. "It's about your nightmares… and Queens." He sighed, and paused. I waited impatiently. "Have you had any other dreams?"

I was opened my mouth to speak but from the corner of my eye I saw John making his way over to our table. Thank the Lord, he was holding my cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

"Here you are, miss." He said setting down the deliciously fragrant cup of coffee and a small glass pitcher of cream and dish of sugar.

His warm smile was infectious, causing me to smile politely back at him. "Thank you." I said quietly, while breathing in the warm smell of the French roast.

"You're welcome, miss. Let me know if there is anything else I can get for you two." The waiter said before walking back to the kitchen.

I took a sip cautiously, testing the temperature. "I haven't."

Spot sighed and looked down at the table. "I'm a little worried about this, Riley."

"About what?" I asked suddenly worried.

"About you bein' here." he said slowly, looking into my eyes. "I know you've only been here a day, but I don't think this is right."

My heart suddenly sank as I sat back against the booth seat. "W-why?" I said, almost feeling rejected. I pleaded pathetically. "I feel like I might be able to help."

Spot gave me a torn look. "Riley, it's not that I don't think you'd do everything in your power to stop the dreams from happenin'." He said quietly. My eyes widened, shoulders dropped. "I don't know exactly… how much of a help you can be." Spot looked apologetically at me.

I leaned towards Spot and spoke quickly. "Spot, I've told you about my nightmares. In my dreams I've watched us die! You can't say that's not important, or abnormal in any way. Look, I believe this is going to happen." I looked down. "And I thought you believed me." I couldn't hide the sadness in my voice.

"Riley," Spot said remorsefully.

"No, Spot. It's fine. I get it." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "Don't worry about it. I must be a burden to you, and I'll just leave." I took a sip of my coffee quickly and stood up.

"No, Riley." Spot said firmly, grabbing my arm stopping me from walking away. "Sit down." Spot spoke in serious voice as he gave me stern look.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down, pulling away from his touch.

"Riley," Spot began, speaking quieter. "It's not that I want you to leave, trust me, I really like havin' you here, I'm just not sure _why_ you have to be here. I understand that your dreams may be helpful to the whole Queens situation since you think they're somehow related, but I don't see what the difference is where you are when they happen. And, if you don't absolutely need to be in Brooklyn then you shouldn't be here." Spot followed my eyes until I looked up at him. "And not because I don't want you here. It's because if anythin' happened to you, especially on Brooklyn grounds, I'd never forgive myself." I sighed, taking another sip of coffee. "We are at war here Riley; it isn't safe for you, for anyone."

"Can I talk, please?" I said somewhat rudely. "Look Spot, I understand that you are worried about me but I'm a big girl. I understand that Queens is big and scary but to be quite honest, I'm more worried about my nightmare. I _saw_ us die and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. And, if you don't want me in Brooklyn, I'll find somewhere else to stay. There is nothing you can do to make me leave. I don't care if you are the fucking King of Brooklyn. I'm going to stay right here in this borough and there isn't anything you can say or do to stop me." I said defiantly, watching Spot's blank face.

"Fine," Spot said quietly. I was shocked that he wasn't screaming at me already. "You can stay at the lodging house, but I'm warnin' you it's not safe. I'm getting' death threats Riley, death threats." And I don't think you bein' in Brooklyn is going to help you find the answers to your nightmares, I thinks it's only goin' to make things worse. Plus, I can see you miss Manhattan. I see it in your eyes, Riley." I looked away from him, feeling embarrassment for my homesickness. Spot continued, "I don't understand why  
>you'd come here if you think your dream takes place in Brooklyn, you're setting yourself up to be killed by whoever this man is in your dream."<p>

I had already given this thought before I came to Brooklyn. It would be safer to stay in Manhattan, but I need to end this. I wasn't going to cower behind anyone anymore, I myself was going to take action and take care of myself for once. "Spot, please, I need to do this."

"Need to do what?" he was growing more frustrated. "Are you plannin' on killin' him, huh? You don't even know this guy, you don't even know if he actually exists! Not to mention you don't have a gun or a knife or anythin'? How is a seventeen year-old girl who isn't even over one-hundred and ten pounds goin' to kill a grown man?"

I gave him a stern look. "I don't know. I'll buy a knife or something." I said but Spot rolled his eyes.

"No Riley, that is _not _a smart idea, you'd just be givin' him a good excuse to cut you to ribbons." Spot said as if I was an invalid.

I tried to ignore him. "Look, there is something clearly different between my nightmare and what would really happen if I found this guy."

"What?" Spot asked in a monotone.

"I already know what he is going do." I spoke slowly. "I know that he's going to chase me, find me, and pull out a knife. What he doesn't know, is that I'll be expecting that." I took another sip of coffee. "Plus, you'd be there." I said in a hushed voice.

Spot's eyes widened and he took a deep breath. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, that I was in your nightmares too." he looked up at me. "How are we supposed to stop this from happenin', Riley?" Spot sounded the closest to scared I'd ever heard him be.

I gave him a half-smile. "We wait for more information, more dreams." I tried to lighten the mood. "And I'll try to avoid dark alleys, but I can't make any promises."

Spot forced a half-smiled and shook his head at me. "This isn't really somethin' we should be laughin' about." He said covering his face to hide a smile.

I reached over across the table and pulled his hand from his face. "Come on Spot, you know it was funny." I smiled into his eyes.

He laughed and gave me a 'yup, she really is crazy' look. "You want any more coffee?" he asked, pointing to my empty cup.

"No, I'm good." I said contently.

"You ready to go?" Spot asked.

"Sure," I said getting up from the table, Spot got up too.

We walked towards the door and Spot got the attention of our waiter John. "Put that on my tab, will ya John?"

"Yessir, Spot. Have a nice day." He called to us as he headed out the door.

Spot and I thanked him and walked outside into the breezy day. I clutched my arms around my body, trying to keep warm. We walked quickly, as I struggled to keep up with Spot's long strides. The streets had become more vacant as the weather worsened, and I could tell that it was going to rain soon. I suddenly remembered something. "Spot?" I asked as the wind blew my hair around my face. Spot looked up at me. "You said that there were a couple things you wanted to talk to me about and you only got to one."

He shot me a quick almost nervous look before lowering his eyes to the ground. "Oh… it's nothin', really."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Come on Spot, tell me." I picked up my speed and caught up to him, keeping with his pace.

"No," he retorted stubbornly. He kept his quick pace as I half-ran next to him trying to keep up.

"Why?" I asked frustrated.

Spot sighed and shot a quick glance in my direction. "Because you won't like what I have to say."

"Just tell me, Spot." I said beginning to get irritated. I raised my eyebrows at him expectantly.

He caught my look and held up his hands forfeiting. We both stopped walking and stayed under the eave of the rooftop from a closed floral shop. "Fine," he said surrendering to my questioning. "You really want to know?"

I nodded in agreement.

"It's about you and Match." Spot said nodding at my shocked expression. "Look, I'm sick an' tired of seein' you two sneakin' around and bein' all public with each other."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but Spot kept on his rant.

"Ya know," Spot said laughing a humorless laugh. "You are just so immature. First, you start datin' some guy you barely know. Then, you kiss me!" Spot laughed again. "Yeah that's right, the kiss on the bridge. Remember that? Out of nowhere you kiss me! And to make things even shittier, right after you kissed me you tell me to forget it ever happened!" Spot scoffed angrily. "Make up your goddam mind Riley." Spot looked at me with a cold expression; his hard eyes were scrutinizing the look of hurt that had swept over my face. "That's right; I knew you wouldn't like what I had to say."

I didn't need this. I've had enough going on in my life, and I don't need Spot Conlon bitching about my life to me. I was done, so I turned to head back to the lodging house.

"Don't walk away from me Riley." Spot demanded as he pulled me by my arm and shoved me against the brick wall behind us roughly. I gasped loudly, mostly out of surprise, as Spot kept his hand on my chest holding me tightly against the wall. I would have been much angrier if he had hurt me, but lucky for him he didn't have to use much force to push me back.

"Spot Conlon get your hand off of me, now." I growled in a hushed voice.

Spot's eyes were burning into mine. "No. Look, I've been givin' you a much easier time around here than I would anyone else, but you're startin' to get too comfortable here." Spot's icy cold glare was so intense that I tried my hardest to look away, but I couldn't. "And don't talk to me like that again, Riley, okay? I don't like havin' to be strict with you but I will if I have to."

"What is your problem with Match and me, Spot?" I asked, crossing my arms tightly around my chest.

"My problem is that you two can't seem to get your hands off of each other, especially whenever I'm around." Spot said with full irritation in his tone. "No actually, I'm wrong. It seems like _he_ always has his hands all over _you_ whenever I'm around."

I scoffed. "What the hell are you implying here?" I said beginning to get more upset. "I'm not his doormat." My voice had become almost inaudible.

"It sure seems like he has you right where he wants you, that's all I'm sayin'." Spot said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"What's your problem Spot?" I was getting tired of asking the same question over and over but I was tired of not getting an actual answer.

"My problem is that I just want you to make up your mind." Spot said, his eyes looking deep into mine. "You just can't sit there and tell yourself that you don't feel anythin' between us. That kiss we had, didn't you feel it?"

I played dumb. "I was feeling vulnerable Spot, like you said."

"Did you feel somethin' Riley?" Spot said getting more and more aggravated.

"Spot it was wrong. I'm with Match, I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know exactly why I did…" I trailed off.

Spot grabbed my shoulders to get my attention. "Riley, answer the question! Did you or did you not feel somethin'?" Spot voice was harsh.

"I don't know!" I half-yelled, "I don't know, okay?"

Spot released his iron grasp from my shoulders. "I don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes at him. _Would he just give it up?_ I thought to myself. "Are you done?" I asked, realizing he was only a few inches away from my face. The closeness between us was unnerving. I then realized that I _did_ feel something between us, I wasn't quite sure what it was but it scared me. It scared me a lot.

"No," Spot spoke very quietly. He seemed gentler somehow, but like he was on edge. Slowly he leaned in closer to me. My heart stopped. My breathing kicked up a few notches and I could feel my nervous heart thumping in my chest. My stomach churned in expectation. Spot suddenly grabbed my face between both his hands. He parted his lips and kissed me roughly, almost angrily. He kissed me hard and held me tight, preventing me from pulling away. The kiss was much different from the first one we shared which was more tender and sympathetic. This kiss was Spot trying to prove something to me, to make a point. And I think he was right. Maybe I have been kidding myself all along. Maybe I've had these feelings for awhile now. What have I done to myself, and Spot? What about Match…

As Spot kissed me, I could feel his pain through his lips. Is this true, these feelings? This isn't right, it's wrong. But a little voice in the back of my head tells me that this is right.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok a lot to comprehend, right? Tell me what you all are thinking, everyone's opinions matter to me and affect how I write this story so don't be shy, speak up! Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Riley**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>Spot let go of his hold on me and kissed me quickly on the lips. "Riley answer me this," he spoke directly into my ear, giving me goosebumps. "Do you have feelings for me?"<p>

I bit my lip nervously and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah," I gulped uneasily as Spot looked deep into my eyes.

"Okay," Spot spoke in a hushed voice. "That's all I wanted to know."

Spot took a step back from me and looked up at the sky.

I stood there, confused. _So does he like me? Do I like him? What now?_

All of a sudden Spot started walking away, leaving me utterly confused

_Huh?_

"Where the hell are you going?!" I yelled to him.

"Ry, it's gonna rain pretty soon. We should get back to the lodging house." Spot called to me from the street.

"Okay?" I said unsurely, pulling myself from the brick wall that I had been leaning on.

Spot began walking much too fast for my short legs, and so I jogged beside him. "So, that's it?"

"What?" Spot asked obliviously.

"So I told you I felt something when we kissed and all you say is 'okay'?" I was beginning to get frustrated with him.

Spot turned around to face me. "Yeah, that's it."

I gave him a confused face. "So everything's normal?"

"Yup," Spot said from in front of me.

I jogged up beside him. "So why did you kiss me then?" I said with frustration.

Spot shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't crazy."

"What?" I half-yelled, "What are you talking about?"

Spot stopped and turned around to face me. "I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't just me who felt something between us." Spot continued forward. "Now I know I'm right." He sounded obnoxiously smug.

"So now what's going to happen?" I asked in utter confusion.

"Absolutely nothin'," Spot said arrogantly.

"So we pretend like nothing happened?" I asked. I was still trying to keep up with Spot's fast pace.

"Yup," Spot said contently, weaving through small alleyways. I'm guessing we're taking a short-cut.

"Okay…" I said still completely confused.

I could hear Spot sigh loudly from in front of me. He stopped so suddenly in front of me that I almost ran right into him. "Riley look," he said in a somewhat formal tone. "I'm not stupid. I know you're datin' Match and all so I figure nothin' is gonna happen between us, at least for now. You know, you're with Match, and he's my second. And with Queens watchin' my every move I can't afford to piss off my second-in-command." It was almost like Spot was talking to himself. "Plus, we're two completely different people. You're a relationship type of girl, and I'm not a relationship type of guy. So maybe this little kiss thing will be somethin' in the past that we can laugh about later, okay?" Spot smirked at me and kept walking.

I stood there confused, lost, and completely unsure if that whole scene I witnessed just happened. Spot first complains about me with Match, then he tells me to make up my mind between him and Match, then he kisses me, and then tells me we'll never happen?

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>"Whoa whoa whoa… wait up!" I yelled to Spot who was already a good ten feet ahead of me.<p>

Spot didn't stop or even turn his head. "Come on Riley, we should be gettin' back before it rains."

I half-ran up to Spot, my ears were steaming I was so frustrated. "Spot talk to me about this."

"'Bout what?" Spot said nonchalantly.

I was angry. "SPOT!" I yanked his arm back furiously.

He stopped dead in his tracks and gave me a deadly look; I kept my grip on his shirt.

Normally I would _never_ antagonize Spot but I didn't care. "Enough bullshit Spot, we need to talk about this… now." I said in my most authoritative tone.

Spot kept his glare. "Fine."

Spot grabbed me this time by the arm and towed me off down the street in full speed.

I ran next to him, proud of myself that I told _the _Spot Conlon what to do… and he actually listened.

Spot towed me to the docks and let go of me once we got to the water. He walked to the edge of the wooden docks and gazed at the water fully engrossed in thought. I knew it was up to me to talk.

"So you really want to forget about the kiss? And the one on the bridge?" I couldn't conceal the sadness in my voice.

I could almost physically see the front Spot always put on crumble. "Yes…" he said quietly with a short sigh "and no."

I waited for him to explain.

Spot wouldn't meet my eyes. I stood behind him, clutching my body closely as another gust of wind blew.

It clear that he was confused, and Spot Conlon is never confused.

"Dammit Riley, this isn't right." Spot let out finally. "I shouldn't be feelin'…" Spot stopped suddenly.

"Feeling what?" I pushed him ever-so softly. It was time; these feelings and emotions could no longer be ignore, it had to come out.

I walked over next to Spot and looked into his gazing blue eyes.

Spot met my eyes for a brief moment, and looked away quickly.

He laughed humorlessly. "God damn Riley, why do you gotta do that?"

"Do what?" I inquired.

His eyes met mine again, but this time he didn't look away. "Why do you gotta look at me like that" he chuckled again and shook his head at me "do you have any idea that you drive me insane? The way you look at me. Your eyes, your smile, how you talk, even the way you smell?"

I blushed and looked away.

Spot looked back out at the water. "Its bad enough that I feel that way about my second's girl but it's _you_, you're like the last girl I should ever fall for."

I understood that. This is the guy I'm dating's best friend, and my own best friend's brother? Its not right.

"It's star-crossed." I said quietly. "Not supposed to be."

So many feelings flooded my mind. The thought of forgetting everything hurt me, bad. There was no more hiding or pretending. This was not simply going to go away.

Spot met my eyes and examined my expression. "What do we do Riley?"

It was a rhetorical question and I knew it, and he knew it. There was no going back and we both were well aware of it.

In a complete daze I grabbed the back of Spot's neck and pulled him to my lips. I kissed him hard, letting everything I had ever held in.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him.

I let go and rested my head on his warm shoulder. I looked up at him and he brushed the dark strands of hair out of my face. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Spot spoke quietly.

I nodded. "Yes," my voice trembled slightly. "All I want is you."

There was no going back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Did ya miss me? Anyways I know this was a short chapter and not very action-filled but it was necessary. Also I promise the next chapter is humongous and will be out quite shortly! <strong>

**Please let me know what you're thinking! :)**

**-Riley**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

* * *

><p><em>"The world was on fire<br>No one could save me but you.  
>Strange what desire will make foolish people do"<em>

* * *

><p>Spot was impatiently tapping his foot on the wooden steps that lead up to the lodging house. He was giving me an unfathomable look as he crossed his arms tightly around himself and sighed loudly. "Come on Riley," he said frustrated with me. "Can we go in already?"<p>

Spot and I walked, well more like ran, in the rain back to the lodging house after our conversation on the docks.

My head was spinning.

I stared at the door, ignoring Spot's glares. I had to go in, it was inevitable. I had to face Match sooner or later. He deserved to know the truth. He hadn't done anything wrong to me and I felt horrible for sorting out my feelings this late. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew my feelings for Spot were not going to go away. I felt so strongly for Spot, it almost scared me how intensely we felt for each other, I had never felt this way before. Spot is everything I want, and everything I need. Nothing was going to change that. Now came the hard part, breaking it off with Match, a boy who has been nothing but nice to me. I just needed to get it over with.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath, mustering up what little bravery I had in me. "I'm ready." I said in a pathetically weak voice.

Spot let out a deep breath. "Finally…" he walked up the stairs and opened the door.

I gave him my famous narrowed-eyed glare as he smirked at me and held the door open for me.

We walked up the stairs slowly. Before reaching the top of the stairs, Spot turned around and spoke into my ear. "Wait for a good time, don't do it when everyone's around."

I nodded sheepishly as my heart began to flutter with nervousness.

Spot looked at my face and gave me a warm smile before leaning in to me again. "Take your time," Spot whispered comfortingly. "I ain't rushin' you."

I smiled as butterflies invaded my stomach. His face was only a few inches from mine; I felt his breath hit my cheek. His eyes looked into mine so deep; his big blue eyes were hypnotizing. There was this incredibly frightening electricity between us, nothing like I've ever felt before. The way he looked at me with such intensity…

"Ready?" Spot snapped me out of my day-dream as he whispered before changing back to the impatient side of him saying, "Finally," under his breath. What was that like the third time he's said that?

I gave him a friendly shove up the stairs.

As we reached the bunkroom, the newsies were rough-housing and laughing in full volume. Poker games and drinking games had been set up, and Spot caught my eye before walking over to the bigger poker game. I saw Match leaning against the wall watching the drinking game a few boys were playing in amusement. I tried to smile and act normal but it wasn't easy, so much had changed in such a short time. Match looked up and saw me standing awkwardly by the staircase; he put down his ale and walked over to me, his green eyes looking deep into mine.

"Hey sweetie," Match said as he approached me, sliding his arm around me. I had to forcibly stop myself from flinching. "I didn't see you all day, where'd you disappear to?"

I gulped and shifted slightly away from Match, as it was uncomfortable being so close to him. "Selling," I said in a shaky voice, worried that he'd start interrogating me about my time with Spot.

"Did Spot take you?" Match asked, concealing his tone slightly.

"Y-yeah," I said clearing my throat so I'd stop stammering like an idiot. "Yeah he did."

"Oh," Match said, beginning to sound irritated. He was glaring as he shifted his arm a little tighter around me, obviously being territorial. I followed Match's intense glare to Spot, dealing out cards between him and three other boys. I needed to get him alone to talk to him. But how? When? Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow... _NO._ _Do it, coward! Come on, you need to do this soon. You can't keep leading him on._ I told myself, not sure how to bring up our relationship, and how to end it. I was no good at this. I wish Rachel was here.

I could see Match shift his focus to me from the corner of my eye. He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Wanna go take a walk, just the two of us?"

My eyes immediately shot to Spot. He sat down and held his cards up to his face, his eyes caught mine and he nodded slowly like he was telling me to go for it. It was like he could read my mind and it threw me off for a second because there was no way he could of heard Match… that boy is full of surprises. I looked away, afraid Match might have seen my moment of unspoken communication with Spot.

"Sure," I said suddenly extremely nervous, my stomach doing cartwheels. "Let's go."

Match unhooked his arm from around me and leaned down to kiss me gently on the tip of my nose. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna tell Spot that we'll be back soon."

I bit my lip nervously. Every time Match kissed me, my heart sank a little more. After sorting out my feelings and having the afternoon with Spot I can't stop thinking of him and it makes me feel bad about how much I'm going to take Match by surprise. I am a horrible person for deceiving him like this, and I was not looking forward to his reaction.

Match whispered in Spot's ear and he nodded slowly, as I saw Match mouth out 'thanks'. I twirled a few strands of hair around my finger restlessly.

Match walked up to me and put his arm around me leading me down the stairs.

It was cold and breezy outside but Match had given me his jacket to wear. I felt bad for taking it. After he hears what I have to say he'll definitely want it back. I was shaking, but not from the cold. I felt my stomach in my throat, maybe I was choking. That would be nice.

Match kept his arms around me and led me down the dark street; it was even more intimidating that it was almost completely silent. We walked slowly, not heading in any particular direction.

"You okay?" Match asked me suddenly, giving me a concerned look. "You're shakin'."

"I'm okay," I replied weakly. "It's just been a long day, I'm tired."

_Okay, _I told myself, _it's time. We're alone and you can be nice about it, let him down gently. Do it. Just say something, anything._ I looked at Match and stopped in my tracks. He stopped too and gave me another concerned look. It's time for him to know the truth.

I cleared my throat nervously as my stomach churned. "Match," I began slowly.

"Match!" A different voice yelled out from behind us.

Match and I whipped around to see Scab and a smaller newsie, whose name I couldn't remember, holding up a badly bruised and bloodied boy who was clearly a newsie around them. They were about fifty feet behind us, obviously headed for the lodging house. I wasn't sure if he was conscious; from where I was it looked like he probably wasn't. They dragged the boy along, obviously not caring about his condition. The boy was unfamiliar to me and I squinted through the darkness trying to get a better look at him. He was tall but not as tall as Scab, with a medium build, auburn hair. Incoherent questions buzzed around in my head. Who was this boy? I don't recognize him, is he from Brooklyn? Why is he hurt? I looked at Match, completely confused, hoping for answers.

Match's eye were instantly widened, his expression had gone from surprise to focused. He let go of me quickly and sprinted over to the boys who were struggling to hold up the unknown boy. I didn't know how to help or what to do so I stood awkwardly and watched as the boys started getting closer.

"Who the hell is he?" Match asked the two Brooklyn boys when he reached them. He helped carry some of the weight as he held up the red-headed boy's head to try to see his face. He moaned quietly, both of his eyes were badly bruised and almost completely shut. Well at least he was still conscious.

Scab looked up at Match with a dark expression. "He's a Queens kid," He said giving the partly unconscious boy a hateful glare. "He's one a' Tim's boys."

My mouth dropped instantly. Oh no…

Match swore under his breath. "Let's get him in to see Spot." Match said to the boys, taking another look at the injured newsie. "I'm sure he'll want to see this."

I watched helplessly as Match took the boy and threw his arm around his shoulder and had Scab do the same thing.

I followed them up the stairs, opening the door for them. I turned to the other boy I now remembered as Spit. "Where the hell did you find him?" I asked frantically.

"A couple blocks down, he was comin' straight for the lodging house." The boy said watching Match and Scab haul the boy up the stairs. "That fucker was on a mission." He replied harshly.

I winced as I looked and saw blood dripping from the boy's face onto the hardwood floor. "What exactly was his mission?" I asked naïvely in a weak voice.

Spit's dark eyes met mine. "Don't know," he said sighing. "But I know it ain't good."

I gulped as Spit led me up the stairs; I carefully dodged the trail of blood. I quickly made my way up the stairs and into the room and cowered by the staircase. All the rest of the newsies had stopped their games and began walking over to Match and Scab trying to see what was going on. Match and Scab were holding up the boy who now was sitting in a chair, not able to hold himself up on his own. I took a look at him; he didn't look too old, maybe fourteen or fifteen years old. For some odd reason I felt sorry for the boy, even though he must have deserved it somehow. Now all of the newsies were crowded around the boy, talking loudly amongst each other. No one was quite sure what was going to happen next.

Match finally spoke up once another boy was holding up the Queens newsie. "Okay everyone shut up," Match said in an authoritative voice, waiting for everyone's attention. Slowly the boys began to turn around. "Okay, where is Spot? Someone get Spot." The boys all looked around for him.

"I'm here," I heard Spot's voice out of the crowd. "Move," he ordered. "Outta my way."

I stayed hidden by the staircase so I wouldn't be in the way but also so I could still see. Spot finally pushed his way through the crowd and stopped dead in his tracks. He had his cane in his hand, and a deadly look on his face as he looked over the bloodied half-conscious newsie, knowing immediately he was from Queens. He turned his glare to Match. "Who the fuck is this?" he yelled in full volume. The newsies all stopped talking and it became painfully silent throughout the bunkroom. Everyone was careful to keep a safe distance away from him, even Match.

Match took a step forward, the only one brave enough to answer. "He's one of Tim's boys."

"Someone mind tellin' me what the hell he's doin' on Brooklyn territory?" Spot pacing angrily around the room, cane in hand.

Spit suddenly spoke up. "Well Scab an' I were walkin' back from the pub and we seen him," Spit shot a look at Scab. "He came up to us all proud, sayin' Tim was gonna have your head on a stick, and we started in on him for sayin' stuff about you and then he pulled a blade out." Spit stepped back into the group. "And well, ya know what happened after that." He said gesturing to the unconscious boy in the chair.

Spot put his cane back through his belt-loop, obviously realizing that the Queens newsies wasn't in any shape to fight. Everyone was dead silent, waiting for Spot's next move.

Spot walked over to the passed out boy and then looked up at Match. "Get him to my room, now." Spot spoke evenly, trying to contain his anger. He looked at the rest of the newsies in the bunkroom staring at him in fear. "Everyone else," Spot scanned the room. "As you were."

Match and Scab picked the boy up and carelessly hauled him down the hall to Spot's room. All the newsboys went back to playing poker and talking in sub-groups, trying hard to act like nothing was wrong. Still, whispers and worries carried throughout the bunkroom.

Spot stood completely still with his hand over his mouth. I walked over to him cautiously and put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "You okay?" I asked pathetically, not sure what else to say to him.

Spot turned around and nodded slowly. "This is why I didn't want you here Riley." he spoke slowly. "They're plannin' somthin', somthin' big."

My stomach dropped. The horrible images of my nightmares plagued my thoughts, and I realized how terrifying this truly was. Plus, seeing Spot worried was also not too comforting, he's so strong and tough but I guess he _is_ human just like the rest of us. "It'll be okay, Spot." I said rubbing his shoulder.

"How can you know?" Spot said backing away from my touch. "Riley, I made a promise to Rachel that I wouldn't let anythin' happen to you. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if somethin' did happen to you." Spot's cold blue eyes burned into mine. "I know I said this before but, I think you should go back to Manhattan. Especially now that I'm positive that Queens is plannin' somthin'. I think it's what's best."

Rejection and hurt immediately made me sick to my stomach. "B-but, I don't want to." I said childishly. "What about us? We haven't even had the chance to be together yet, I don't want to leave you." There was no hiding the sadness in my voice.

Spot squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them quickly in frustration. "I don't want you to leave either, but you're not safe here." Spot placed his hand around mine. "I still feel the same about you, nothin' is gonna change that."

Tears weld up in my eyes. "Okay, if you think that is what's best." I said giving up. There was no point. I trusted Spot and if this is what he wanted than I was going to do it, even if I really really didn't want to. But there was no way in hell that I was going to give up on us. "As long as I know that we'll be together, even when I'm back in Manhattan." I said giving him my ultimatum.

A smirk played on Spot's lips. "Riley, I don't care if you're across the country or across the whole damn world, nothin' would stop me from bein' with you."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. It was going to be okay, everything was going to be okay, just like I had told Spot.

"Hey Spot, we got him set up." Match said from across the room, appearing as if from nowhere. "And he woke up, but he ain't lookin' so hot." Match said a little quieter, trying not to catch any of the newsie's attention.

I immediately pulled apart our hands, praying that Match didn't see us.

"I'll be right there." Spot yelled back at him, as he turned to me and grimaced. "So I'm guessin' you didn't get a chance to talk to him."

I nodded and gave him a sorry look. "I'll do it as soon as I can."

"Do it tomorrow," Spot said sighing. "You won't have time tonight."

"Oh," I said weakly, understanding what he meant. I was hoping he wasn't doing what I thought he was going to do. "Spot?" I asked curiously. "What are you going to do to him?"

Spot took a deep breath. "Find out what he knows and why he came here."

It was a dumb question but I had to ask, part of me was afraid of his answer. "Are you going to hurt him?"

Spot bit his lip, obviously torn between telling me the truth or not. "Riley," he spoke softly. "If he tells me what I need to know than I won't have to. But, I need to know what Queens is plannin' so that we can be ready. Even more importantly, I need to know so that I can keep you safe."

I nodded slowly. It made sense but it still bothered me a little that they'd hurt him some more. Chances are that the boy was forced into coming here to deliver the message.

It all just didn't add up…

Spot looked around quickly, before turning back to me. "Look, I gotta go, but hopefully I'll see you before you go to bed if I can. If not, goodnight honey." Spot kissed me very quickly on the lips before looking around us again.

Butterflies invaded my stomach, even after that short of a kiss. I still wasn't used to feeling this way about him. It was so intense that it frightened me. "Alright," I said softly. "Night."

Spot gave me a half-smile and squeezed my hand before walking off towards his room.

I didn't want him to leave me. I felt so alone. I longed for Rachel, Racetrack, Jack, but especially Spot. My plan was failing, I wasn't going to figure out my nightmares, they were just random thoughts that my subconscious had put together. The only good thing about my coming here was Spot, other than that it was a complete waste of everyone's time. And to make things even worse, now that Spot and I had finally gotten together, I was leaving Brooklyn.

_Well the worst was over for tonight, right? _I thought to myself.

I was dead wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you all know, the next one is going to be crazy! I'm excited! So send me a review and let me know your thoughts and predictions for the story!<strong>

**Thanks :)**

**-Riley**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

><p>The night never seemed to end. I sat around watching a big poker game with the newsies. I hung out mostly with Fist, Spit, and the younger newsies who were watching the poker game rather than playing in it. I couldn't help myself from peaking over my shoulder every couple of minutes to see if anyone had come out. Spot, Match, and Scab had been in there for a long time. No one even dared to walk past Spot's room, it was easy to tell that everyone was trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.<p>

"Hey, Riley?" Fist asked me as he was examining some of his best marbles, his small fingers tracing the patterns on the small glass ball.

"Yeah?" I asked, yawning.

"What do you think they're talkin' about in there?" the young boy asked me.

I sighed, not wanting to tell him the truth, so I tried to put it the best that I could. "They're asking the Queens newsie why he's here." I explained. "The newsies from Queens don't like Spot, and he's afraid that they might try to hurt us. Spot's trying to figure out how we can stop them."

Fist's big brown eyes suddenly met mine; his face was full of wonder. "Why would they want to hurt us?" he asked me with worry in his voice. He might be a tough little kid, but he's still a child who is still is capable of being afraid.

I locked eyes with the small boy. "Fist," I said rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "No one is going to hurt you, Spot and I would never let that happen, okay?"

Fist nodded and looked back at his marbles, examining them in the light. "Would someone try to hurt you, Riley?"

My heart stopped. I didn't know how to answer that. I opened my mouth to reply but just then Spot's door flew open and Spot stormed out of his room, through the bunkroom, down the stairs, and I heard the door slam shut loudly. Not a good sign. The room suddenly became deadly quiet. Match walked out of Spot's room with a handkerchief stained with blood in his hand, heading for the washroom. I looked at Fist whose eyes were wide with fear. "I'll be right back, Fist." I said getting up out of my chair and running out down the stairs and out the front door.

Spot was sitting on the stairs that led to the lodging house, he was holding a cigarette between his fingers and I saw that his knuckles were cracked and bleeding. It was freezing outside and was sprinkling lightly. My pulse was racing with nerves as I was terrified to know what had made Spot so upset. Slowly, I walked forward and sat next to Spot on the stairs. He was looking off away from me, avoiding me. His lips had formed an angry firm line across his face. I knew he wasn't going to want to talk to me, but I tried anyways. "Spot, what happened?" I asked quietly.

Spot took a drag of his cigarette, and looked straight in front of him into nothing.

"Spot," I asked again once he didn't answer. "What the hell happened?"

Spot glanced in my direction quickly, then returning his gaze to the darkness in front of us. The way he was seated made it seem like he was protecting the lodging house, like a big security dog would do. "He knows." Spot said speaking through his smoke, his voice was barely audible.

I suddenly became sick to my stomach from nervousness. "He knows what?" I asked slowly, terrified of his answer.

"He said he knows that you know." Spot said as his hands were forming fists, he met my eyes briefly, and looked away.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked with complete confusion.

Spot looked at me suddenly with one of the coldest looks I had ever seen. "Somehow, he knows about your nightmares." Spot said visibly holding back his anger. "Then he said 'there's nothin' she can do to stop _him_'." Spot quoted.

Chills ran instantly down my spine.

My mouth dropped open. "How? Who?" I stammered, my mind completely blank. "What?"

"I asked him how he found out about your dreams, but he passed out cold before he could answer." Spot said taking a drag of his cigarette. He looked at me quickly. "Riley, who all knows about your nightmares?"

I gave it some thought. "Well only Jack, Racetrack, Rachel, and you. Nobody else." I said beginning to shake. "Everyone in the 'Hattan lodging house knows that I have nightmares but you guys are the only ones who know all the details."

"Are you positive that none of them could have told someone else about your dreams?" Spot asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm positive." I said completely sure. "You four are the only people who I trust completely."

"And you're sure that you told no one else?" Spot asked.

"I'm sure." I crossed my arms tightly around my legs which I had pulled up to my stomach into the fetal position to keep myself warm.

"Then how the hell did he know?" Spot wondered.

"I don't know," I said involuntarily shivering. I looked at Spot, meeting his cold eyes. "Spot? What are we going to do?" I asked starting to panic. "I mean, now I'm positive that Queens has to do with my nightmares, but what are we going to do? What happens if it comes true?" I stood up and began pacing back and forth on the steps.

"Riley, Riley, calm down." Spot said grabbing my hand and pulling me back next to him. He faced me and placed his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down and to get my attention. "Look," he said sitting me down. "I'm not goin' to let that nightmare you had come true. I'm gonna get more information out of the kid so we can make sure it's not goin' to happen."

A thought suddenly popped into my head. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

Spot threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. "I doubt it, we need information from him. That's why he is alive and not floatin' in the East River right now." Spot chuckled humorlessly.

I shivered again. I tried hard not to think of how Queens knew about my nightmares, and why they would even care. It wouldn't be Jack I'm positive of that, definitely not Racetrack or Rachel, and it would make no sense for Spot to tell one of his enemies. But what bothered me the most was how they know who I am, and that somehow my nightmare _must_ be related to the Queens problem. And Spot said that they were planning something, but what? Things aren't adding up. Something just doesn't seem right…

Spot slide his arm around me, obviously noticing my terrified expression. "Riley," Spot said comfortingly. "I'm goin' to do everythin' I can to figure this out, okay?"

I nodded sheepishly, and yawned involuntarily.

It had been such a strange day.

"You should get some sleep," Spot said examining my face. "You look exhausted." Spot touched my cheek softly with the back of his hand.

I grabbed his hand and held it tight. "You should get some sleep too," I said suddenly noticing Spot's blood-shot eyes and the dark purple circles that were beneath them.

Spot sighed, and leaned his head back on the wooden post he was sitting against. "Can't," he said through a big yawn. "I've gotta keep tryin' get information out of that _thing_ in my room."

Spot stood up, and I weakly got up too. He pulled me into a hug, and held me tight. Spot whispered into my ear. "Goodnight Riley O'Connell." I felt myself blush, as a child-like smile spread across my face. "I'll keep you safe." Spot gently held my face in his hands and kiss me softly, making my knees weak.

"Goodnight, Spot Conlon." I said, kissing Spot again. There was no mistaking the warm, safe feeling I had when he held me. Nothing could hurt me when I was in his arms. He made me whole.

* * *

><p>I got to bed quickly and avoided Spot's room entirely; I didn't want to hear anything that was going on inside there. I got into bed and thought about how different my life was, how simple things used to be.<p>

I was trying hard to fall asleep. It was like I was so tired that I couldn't sleep. My mind wouldn't seem to shut off as I tossed and turned in my bed, completely uncomfortable. I was too hot with my blanket on and too cold without it so I draped one leg on top of the blanket and kept the other under it. It was no use; I was much too restless from all the drama that had been going on today. So, I tried a new tactic of closing my eyes and picturing things that comforted me, like the smell of fresh baked bread, swimming in the river on a hot summer day, the beautiful pink/orange tint of the sunrise from Manhattan. It was working, slowly my mind started to quiet down some. But a horrible image interrupted the comforting ones.

Spot's pale face as he spoke his last words to me.

The darken knife sticking out from my heart.

A pair of black eyes watching me…

"NO!" I screamed loudly.

My entire body was shaking; my heart beating fast, beads of sweat had formed on my forehead. I wasn't sure if I had fallen asleep, I don't think I had. Sleep seemed impossible at this point.

I sighed, completely frustrated, wanting it to be morning already so I could get some coffee. Suddenly, I heard my door creak open. My eyes shot to my door and this time it wasn't Racetrack who walked through me door.

"Match?" I asked in confusion, sitting up from my bed suddenly completely awake. "What are you doing in here?"

Match walked over to my bedside table and lit the oil lamp, giving us some light. I shielded my sensitive eyes. "I heard you scream, are you okay?" Match asked as he sat next to me on my bed and I put his arm around me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable with him here, on my bed.

I yawned. "Yeah, I just had a nightmare, but I'm okay."

Match nodded. "I didn't mean to bother you, I just also didn't get a chance to say goodnight to you."

I forced a smile. "Well," I said quickly. "Goodnight."

"Wait," Match said, he turned to face me with a look of annoyance. "Can I stay for a little?" Match leaned in to kiss me, and I let him only because I felt bad for deceiving him. It's just a kiss, tomorrow I'll sit him down and explain everything to him and we won't be together anymore.

I started to get more and more uncomfortable as Match started getting a little too into it, he ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me hard against his body. I opened my eyes and watched as he leaned over to blow out the oil lamp next to us.

I sat up suddenly. "Match, what the hell are you doing?"

He ignored me completely. He came forward and kissed me again, almost angrily he pushed me back onto my bed and reached his hand up the back of my shirt. I knew this wasn't right.

This didn't feel right at all.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could, ripping him off of me. "Stop, Match." I said grunting as I struggled to get him off of me. "Get off of me!" I screamed, a little louder than anticipated.

Match stood up angrily, his eyes blazing. "Riley," Match said in a suddenly offended tone. "What the hell is your problem?"

I sat up too and glared up at him giving him the full extent of my anger. "I am _not_ ready for that, and I told you this already!" My voice started to creep into a yell.

Match mocked my expression and scoffed at me. "Oh come on Riley, you've done it before, so why not now?"

I felt adrenaline pulsing in my veins, as my face got hot with rage. "I JUST MET YOU!" I said loudly. "Why the hell are you rushing things?" I asked crossing my arms. "What's wrong with you?"

"I thought you wanted to." Match said, a dark smile spreading across his face.

I sighed with frustration. "Yeah? Well you thought wrong."

"What the hell is your problem?" Match asked again, raising his arms in the air.

"My _problem_ is that lately you are being overbearing and extremely territorial!" I spit out.

Match took a step back and rolled his eyes. "Riley," Match said, taking a step closer to me. "We are in a house full of guys, and I've seen the way these guys act around girls, and especially girls like you." Match said gesturing at me.

See? This is another thing that bothers me. I hate being referred to as 'girls like you'. I raised my eyebrows at him "Like _me_?" I retorted defensively, getting a flashback of the first time I met Match.

Match sighed. "You don't have to be so defensive Riley." Match said as he tried to meet up with my eyes but I defiantly looked away. Match brought his hand to my chin to pull my face towards his, reluctantly I let him. "What I meant was that in a place like this I need to let people know what's mine is mine so no one tries takin' it from me." Match smiled at me but I pulled myself away from him.

I scoffed angrily. "Match I am _not_ your fucking property." I said as my voice was beginning to return back to a yell.

"You're my girlfriend," Match said sliding his arms around me, obviously without my permission. "You're mine." Match kissed me, pushing me back against the wall of my bedroom. He put his hands on my face, preventing me from pulling away. I brought my hands up and started pushing as hard as I could, and using whatever amount of nails I had to claw him off of me. Match finally pulled back and right as soon as I was about to scream he put his hand to my mouth. "Trust me honey, you don't want to open that mouth of yours." He smiled at me.

So, I bit him. I bit him hard. I tasted blood in my mouth as Match brought the palm of his hand up and slapped me hard. I let out a small scream of pain, as he threw me onto my bed. He came towards me and hit me hard, straight in the stomach. He hit me again and again until I stopped fighting back. He turned me around and pushed my face into my pillow. Part of me wanted to shut my eyes and give up. The other part of me wanted to fight as hard as I could, and that part obviously out-weighed the other. So I screamed and kicked as hard as I could to get him off of me. My mind was becoming fuzzy, was I suffocating? I sure hope not.

Light suddenly entered my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Intense, right? I hope it wasn't too intense... Anyways, how'd you like this chapter? Please do tell :)**

**Again, thanks to my loyal reviewers for sharing their thoughts, I love you all!**

**-Riley**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh well, the night is long, the beads of time pass slow<br>Tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the eastern glow"_

* * *

><p>This was an odd sensation. I was abnormally calm for the situation I was in. No screaming, no panicking, just… numb. My vision seemed to blur slightly as my mind started to wander off. What had lead to this exact moment? Could I have avoided this very situation I was in?<p>

Well, if I hadn't pursued my nightmare I wouldn't have come to Brooklyn, wouldn't have seen Spot, wouldn't have fought with Jack, wouldn't have stayed in Brooklyn, wouldn't have met Match, wouldn't have began a relationship with Match, wouldn't have kissed Spot and betrayed Match, wouldn't have come back to Brooklyn to again to further pursue my nightmare, wouldn't have made Match untrustworthy and territorial, wouldn't have realized my feelings for Spot, wouldn't have realized that I had fallen in love, wouldn't have been in this horrible situation right at this exact moment in time.

_But_, maybe it was fate.

If I had decided to ignore my nightmares and not have gone to Brooklyn, Spot still would have come to see Jack and to discuss his problems involving Queens. There still would have been a party, I still would have inevitably met Match. What if he and I still would have gotten together that night? What if I had gone to Brooklyn to be with Match? I still would have been around Spot, he still would've had to show me how Brooklyn newsies and Manhattan newsies work differently from each other. What if Spot and I had feelings for each other for longer than that? What if I unconsciously liked him years ago, when on the outside, hated him? Maybe these feelings that had just recently surfaced weren't as new as I thought…

_Maybe everything happens for a reason_, but I didn't want to know what purpose Match's sudden violence served, I couldn't imagine that it was anything good.

I came back to reality when my bedroom door flung open. My blurred vision seemed to suddenly become clearer as I recognized immediately who stormed through my door. I didn't have to think twice, I knew exactly who it was.

Spot had his cane is his hand as he busted through my room, ripping Match off of me. Spot was blazing, he was yelling in full volume, getting Match as far away from me as he could. To my surprise, Match immediately got off of me and started in on Spot, taking a few of his punches and throwing some himself. It was like he was waiting for this moment, he _enjoyed_ it. They loudly wrestled to the ground, breaking things, knocking over furniture, obviously not worried about waking any of the boys up. I was afraid, but not for myself but for Spot and for Brooklyn, _what have I done_?

Instead of screaming and crying like a pathetic little damsel in distress, my body quickly went into a protective mode. I crawled off of my bed and made my way over to the farthest corner of my room, avoiding the fight as much as possible. My body seemed to be going into autopilot; I crouched down into the fetal position facing the wall and put my arms protectively over my head. I focused all of my attention on my breathing, trying to slow my heartbeat back to a normal rhythm. I was surprised at how calm I was being, as I tried to ignore the screaming and violence behind me, I guess maybe I was going into shock or something. I closed my eyes and felt my chest rise and drop with every breath I took; I wiggled my toes and fingers and realized that I was okay. I wasn't hurt, well physically. I wasn't dead like in my dreams, and this wasn't the worst case scenario of horrible things that could happen to me, I could think of worse.

I could only make out some of the curses and obscenities the two were screaming at each other. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" Spot screamed followed by sounds of skin against skin, "I'll kill you!"I cringed and put my hands over my ears, not wanting to hear the rest.

I figured it was safer to not look, so I didn't. I squeezed my eyes shut as much as hard as I could.

I heard my door fly open again creaking loudly and slamming into the wall as I realized the others must have heard the fight by now and were intervening.

All I heard now was buzzing. The buzzing of angry voices screaming at each other, swarmed together in my head.

"Riley?" A clear voice came from the buzzing. I felt someone's arm rest o my shoulder. Involuntarily I flinched, and opened my eyes. It took me a second for my vision to clear from a head rush.

"Riley?" The voice asked again. Finally I could see through the stars clouding my vision to see a tall tow-headed boy with dark eyes, looking over me in concern. For some reason, I couldn't seem to think of his name. "Hey, you okay?" he said when I didn't respond. "Did he hurt you?" He said before he looked behind him, almost as if he was checking on something. His eyes examined me quickly, and by the look of his face he was probably getting close to panicking. "Riley?" he asked, this time worry completely took over his tone.

Scab. Right, his name is Scab. "I'm okay," I said quietly, realizing I was probably making a scene. For the first time I looked behind me, noticing that all the commotion had stopped. Only Scab and another older boy were in my room now. Where had Spot and Match gone? Confused, I unwrapped my arms from around myself and tried standing up.

Scab helped me up as my tired legs wobbled under me. "Riley, are you okay?" Scab asked, as I looked around my room. Stuff was everywhere. Two oil lamps were broken on the wooden floor, furniture was knocked over, and my bed had been completely torn apart. A wave of nausea hit me as I saw a small dark pool of liquid gleaming off the light of a new lit lamp that had been placed on my bureau. I knew exactly what that liquid was. I lifted my shaky hand to my head and felt a cold sweat forming on my forehead. My vision started to cloud over again, I knew what this meant.

"Whoa, Riley." I heard Scab say as he walked up next to me. "You should sit down, you're as pale as a sheet."

Scab didn't waste time, he picked me up quickly and walked the few steps to my bed. He gently set me down on my bed and I immediately laid back, trying to keep the room from spinning. I heard Scab whispering to someone. I closed my eyes and focused again on my breathing. _Is this really happening? I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home…_

"Riley?" I heard a new voice say. I knew this voice, it was permanently burned into my memory.

I turned my head slightly, and opened my eyes slowly, just enough to see. "Spot?" I said weakly, wanting desperately to make the spinning stop.

Spot came into my vision. It seemed like his bright blue eyes lit up the gloomy darkness of my room so that I could finally see with complete clarity. My eyes immediately went to the slow drip of blood coming from a small cut on the side of his forehead and a developing dark circle beneath both of his eyes. His face was full of concern. His eyes were examining me closely, making sure I was unscathed.

"Riley, what did he do to you?" Spot said sitting down next to me, never taking his eyes off mine. "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, as the nausea was beginning to subside. "N-no, I'm not hurt." I lied, sitting up slightly. I felt my stomach, just the light touch made me cringe. I held my hand against my pounding head.

"You must be in shock," Spot said as his worried expression deepened. "Tell me what happened, Riley."

I didn't want to, but it was probably for the best to get it out now. I struggled to explain. "Well I had a nightmare, but I don't remember it to well, a-and he came in here," I started, feeling the growing lump in my throat. I swallowed a few times trying to dislodge it.

"Keep going sweetie," Spot said keeping a cool mask over his voice obviously so he wouldn't upset me more. He helped pull me up so I was upright next to me; I propped up my tired head against his shoulder.

"He came in to ask if I was okay, and I said I was. Then he said that he didn't get to say goodnight to me." I looked closely as Spot's face started to contort slightly. "He asked if he could stay but didn't give me a chance to answer he just kept kissing me until I stopped him and asked him what the hell he was doing." My voice was starting to shake from anger. "But he didn't listen, he kept trying to-to… well you know." I implied suggestively. "I pushed him off and told him I wasn't ready to go that far and that's when we started fighting. He, for whatever, reason thought I wanted to even though I told him I didn't. I told him how territorial he's been with me lately, and he just blamed it on me living here. He said he "need to let people know what's mine is mine so no one tries takin' it from me." I quoted.

Spot's mouth scrunched together sourly, you could actually see the muscles tighten in his jaw out of anger. He stood perfectly still, restraining himself, I believe. He simply nodded, keeping a calm façade.

I continued, my voice trembling. "H-he tried to…" I looked down to the ground, trying to ignore the horrible memories of tonight that were plaguing my mind. "Well you know, force me."

Spot's nostrils flared as he shifted in his seat. "Did he?" his voice was barely audible.

I shook my head slowly, drawing in a quivering breath. "You came in before he could."

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Both of us stared at the ground. I didn't want to remember, but I couldn't forget.

_"You're my girlfriend," Match said sliding his arms around me, obviously without my permission. "Same thing." Match kissed me, pushing me back against the wall of my bedroom. He put his hands on my face, preventing me from pulling away. I brought my hands up and started pushing as hard as I could, and using whatever amount of nails I had to claw him off of me. Match finally pulled back and right as soon as I was about to scream he put his hand to my mouth. "Trust me honey, you don't want to open that mouth of yours." He smiled at me._

I winced at the memory. Something then hit me, something so obvious. I should have broken things off with Match sooner. This was all my fault. Not only for deceiving Match and kissing Spot, but I thought back to all the times I had gotten strange vibes off of him or the times when I noticed his quick attitude changes like on our date in Brooklyn when he questioned me about Spot:

_Match cleared his throat. "So how close are you to Spot?" He asked me, trying to sound offhand._

_"Not close, before a few days ago I hadn't seen him in two years." I said matter-of-factly._

_Match nodded calmly. "So how long have you known him?"_

_"Um since I was about eleven or twelve so about six years I guess." I said looking worriedly at Match. "Why?"_

_Match looked at me and with a smile that seemed out of place. "Just curious,"_

_I stopped and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?"_

_He shrugged and looked away. "Nothing, it's just I wanted to know how close you are with Spot." He said causally. "I mean you did sleep in the same bed as he did."_

_"No I didn't." I said offended. "I slept in his bed and he slept on a mattress."_

_Match nodded again. "Okay, I just find it to be strange seein' him treat you differently than he does with other girls."_

I should have listened to my instincts. I should have realized that Match was unstable, from the first time I met him I knew something was different. I should have seen the ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

I tore my eyes from the floor and looked up at Spot who, from the look of his face, was deep in thought too. "Spot I should have noticed that he was acting strange, I should have broken up with him earlier, I-I should have-"

"Riley stop!" Spot yelled suddenly standing up from the bed, pacing across the tiny room. He threw his hands up. "Can't you see? This is _my_ fault, not yours! I'm the one who brought that piece of shit here; I'm the one who trusted him." Spot was visibly angry, his brows pulled together. He turned to me. "Not only did I trust him enough to be my second, I trusted that bastard with you." Spot leaned against the wall, resting his head back closing his eyes. "I'm the one who should have known, he had been actin' strange, standin' up to me, goin' out every night, he just seemed… different."

Spot opened his eyes, and walked over to me. He stood in front of me, not meeting my eyes. "I have to take care of this." He turned around to walk away but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

He turned, and looked into my eyes. I stood up, keeping my hand tightly around his, and kissed him softly. It was a short kiss but sweet, it said _don't worry, everything will be okay._

Spot gave me a half smile when I pulled back, and gave his hand a squeeze. "I won't be long." He whispered.

"I'll be waiting," I whispered, freeing his hand.

Spot nodded slowly, and took a last look into my eyes before turning away from me and walking through my door.

I sat down on my bed, lying on my side unsure of what happens next. My room was painfully quiet except for the light rain hitting my window.

I want everything to be okay again. I want to fall asleep next to Spot under the stars and not have a care in the world. I wished for normalcy. I wished to go back when life was simple, back when I was naïve to the dangers of the world.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep; it was an impossibility after what had happened tonight. So I decided to do something I knew I'd most likely regret.

I tip-toed my way to my door, and pressed my ear to the cold wood. I held my breath and listened hard, trying to hear something, anything. I heard nothing, so I did something even stupider. I slowly opened my door and tip-toed down the hall. Finally I could hear talking from an empty room at the end of the hall on the corner. I hid behind the wall next to the door, straining to make out what the voices were saying.

I knew the voice speaking was Spot, it wasn't a big mystery who he was talking to. I listened closely.

"…gone." Spot paused. "Yeah that's right, you're out." Footsteps caused the floorboards to creak.

"Fine." I heard _his_ voice say. "But, I didn't do nothin' to her." Match spoke confidently. "She doesn't know what the hell she wants."

"You were hurtin' her, you fuck." Spot spoke, as his voice got louder. "She was goin' to break things off with you right before you saw that Queens kid."

"Figures." Match spoke coldly. "I knew she was two-timin' me, that little bitch." I was surprised that Spot was staying relatively calm. "No big surprise that you two were together."

My nervous stomach was churning uncomfortably.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're gone… for good." Spot spoke in a stern voice, not letting Match's comments get to him. "Scab got your stuff, you're leavin' tonight." I heard creaking again. "Go back to Boston or wherever the hell you say you're from. I don't care where you stay, s'long as it ain't in Brooklyn."

Match swore loudly. "Fine, I don't need you. I don't need Riley. And I sure as hell don't need Brooklyn." Match scoffed. "I can't wait to read the headline _Brooklyn Boys Home Burns to the Ground, Queens Takes Over_, I'd say that'd be worth my penny." Match laughed darkly. "They'll kill you Spot Conlon, I'm sure of it."

It was silent until Spot spoke. "Get him the fuck outta here." he hissed.

The footsteps were approaching the door so I hid back behind the wall, knowing that they would go the other way and not have to pass me.

The door opened and I peeked around the corner to see two older boys on either side of Match leading him through the bunkroom. Match was swearing, cussing out Brooklyn and all of us. "Brooklyn's goin' down!" He yelled across the room, I cringed.

Spot stalked out of the room, holding his cane.

"Spot." I said walking up to him.

Spot turned around, obvious not expecting to see me. "What the hell are you doin'?" Spot said taking me by the shoulder, pulling me down the hall. "Did you hear anythin'?"

"Most of it." I admitted.

"I didn't want you to hear that." Spot said giving me firm look.

"I'm fine Spot, just tired but I know I'll never be able to fall asleep now." I said yawning.

"Why not?"

My eyes dropped to the ground. "Because I-I'm… afraid." I said honestly. "I feel like he can still get me."

Spot grabbed my hand, "I won't let anythin' happen to you Riley," Spot said quietly. "I'm not lettin' you outta my sight tonight." Spot put his arm around me. "I gotta few boys on lookout tonight, makin' sure Match doesn't try anythin'." Spot sighed. "And Scab is keepin' an eye on the Queens kid, too."

I nodded sheepishly.

"He won't hurt you," Spot said speaking into my ear. "I'd kill him if he ever tried to touch you again."

I nodded, looking into Spot's eyes. Looking into his clear blue eyes made butterflies invade my stomach, I felt so strongly for him, it scared me. I've never felt this way before.

"Come on," Spot whispered, taking my hand. We walked slowly down the hall to his door. Spot opened it slowly and led me inside. He lit the oil lamp as I took a seat on his bed.

I looked around at Spot's room, remembering being here soaking wet after walking to Brooklyn in the rain; I had to change into Spot's clothes. It seemed like such a long time ago. I remembered how Spot was uncomfortable with me in his room, which was the first time I had seen a nervous Spot Conlon. I smiled at the memory.

"What?" Spot asked curiously, studying my expression.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked smirking.

Spot looked at me warily. "Yes…"

"Why didn't you like having me in your room the night I stayed here?"

Spot sighed. "Because like I said before, I'm not used to having women in my room." he seemed defensive to me. "And you know women, always lookin' around all sneaky, you know, bein' all mysterious and shit."

"Oh," I said sarcastically. "Okay, if you say so…"

Spot rolled his eyes at me. "See? That's bein' mysterious, right there!"

I laughed loudly, an unfamiliar feeling. It seemed like an eternity since I had last laughed like that. My laugh was cut short by a big yawn that caught me off guard.

"You sure you're alright?" Spot asked, resting his hand lightly on my shoulder.

I nodded weakly, rubbing my tired eyes.

Spot's eyes looked over me protectively. "You really need to get some sleep, honey." Spot said rubbing my shoulder comfortingly. "I'll let ya sleep-in so you don't have to get up in the mornin'."

I smiled softly. "Thanks Spot." I sat back and climbed into Spot's bed and pulled the blanket over me. Spot sat down next to me, leaning back against the wall. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

I looked up at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Spot studied his cigarette. "I told you I wasn't gonna take my eyes off you, and I ain't, so get some sleep now okay?"

I nodded and rested my head on his pillow. I was about to close my eyes but I could feel someone staring at me. I looked up to see Spot casually glancing over at me from time to time in between drags of his cigarette. He noticed me watching him watch me. "Why are your eyes still open?" Spot said sternly. "It's gonna really freak me out if you sleep like that."

I giggled lightly. "No I don't sleep like that I just forgot something." I said sitting up in bed. Spot set down his cigarette on his ashtray. I smiled at him, and leaned into him softly touching my lips to his. "Thank you." I whispered, looking deep into Spot's eyes.

He kissed me again, very softly. "Go to sleep Riley." He gave me his infamous smirk. "You're delirious."

I smiled back and crawled back into his bed. Spot pulled the blanket over me, and shooched a little closer to me, shielding me from everything and anything. I felt safe with him. As soon as I shut my eyes, I began to drift off into sleep. I must have just needed to feel safe to be able to fall asleep, and it was a comforting thought having Spot next to me, smelling the smoke from his cigarette, hearing our breaths synchronize every so often…

I slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry that this took me forever to write, I've been super busy with school and work, like many of you! Thank you to those who are so consistent with reading my story, it means so much to me! I really will try not to take this long to update again! <strong>

**Got thoughts? Share them :) **

**-Riley**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

><p>By the way if you're interested, the only way I was able to write this chapter was by replaying Radiohead's <em>Climbing Up the Walls <em>over and over until it was exactly how I wanted it. For the full effect, I suggest listening to this song (it's on YouTube) while reading. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"And either way you turn, I'll be there<br>Open up your skull, I'll be there  
>Climbing up the walls"<em>

* * *

><p>To my complete and utter horror, I woke up in a nightmare.<p>

I knew this was true because after so many times of having such a similar dream, you start to expect it, although this particular nightmare never fails to leave me horrified every single time. It was the same set-up as usual, stormy-black night with clouds that were pouring down rain incessantly, and me, of course, confused and aimlessly wandering the unknown streets of Brooklyn. It was only very slightly different. I was searching for someone; I was expectant and looking around, seeking for someone or something. But who or what was I trying to find? I had a few guesses but I wasn't completely sure. I blinked through the rain and glanced at my surroundings, suddenly seeing what appeared to be a motionless lump on the ground. My curiosity overpowered my common sense as I staggered forward. My vision was off, slightly angled as I stumbled towards the unknown. The rain was drenching my white, short-sleeved fitted shirt and dripping down my face.

I took slow steps forward, realizing that this was no lump. It was a person. Nausea overcame me; my mind became fuzzy, thoughts incoherent. Almost as if I was in a drunken stupor, I kneeled down onto the wet ground and grabbed the person's shoulder, struggling to lift him over onto his back.

I was expressionless as I gazed down upon the deceased body of Spot Conlon. His cold eyes open, looking straight up, his face was a pale grey color. My vision was starting to narrow as I was frozen in shock, unable to process the reality. In a complete daze, I let my achy body collapse as I tiredly rested my head on Spot's chest, not able to move or even cry. I couldn't scream, couldn't make a sound, I struggled to breathe. "Riley," I heard a familiar voice whisper my name as it carried through the wind and the rain, knowing it was Spot communicating to me, warning me, but of what?

I opened my tired eyes as I heard footsteps walking up from behind me. I lifted my heavy head slowly, following my gaze to a man. It was clearly _him_. The man was in an oversized dark rain coat, wearing a black cabbie hat. He was holding something in his left hand, but I couldn't quite tell what it was from this distance. I still could not see his face, but I felt his eyes on me, I could practically feel his dark smile.

I was stunned, unable to run away, unable to fight, unable to scream.

I was still sitting next to Spot's body. My head was fuzzy but my mind screamed at me to move, to run away, to do something, anything. But I couldn't. My body didn't listen, it didn't want to. All common sense was lost from me, my body wanted to stay put and for once see what this man wants from me. Does he want me dead? Why? Who was this unknown man who haunted my dreams and everyday thoughts? And better yet; _what does he want from me?_

He kneeled down in front of me, only a few inches away. A shadow kept his face concealed from me, but I could _feel_ him. He was crouched down in front of me, and extended an arm towards me. My body was completely still as he reached out with extreme slowness with his right hand to tuck a wet, stray piece of hair, behind my left ear. He didn't touch his skin to mine but his touch was almost tender, cautious. He reached out to me again with two warm fingers he stroked my left cheek. His index finger was coaxing me to him, practically guiding my face to him almost as if to kiss me but I knew that wasn't the case. His finger gently graced my lips. Almost instantaneously, my mind screamed in horror as I experienced a burning pain where he had touched me, almost like his fingers were lit on fire. I wanted to cry out in pain as my cheek was stinging badly, I instinctively grabbed my face. I felt a warm sensation on the palm of hand where I held my sore cheek. The man stayed close, seeming to be pleased to see me in such pain. I struggled to keep my consciousness as I looked down at my hand and realized it was covered in blood, warm blood. My eyes shot to him in horror, his head tilted downwards slightly, gesturing to me. My eyes followed his nod to his other hand which held a large kitchen knife, covered in scarlet red. "You'll never be safe from me." He whispered to me in a raspy, dead voice. My vision clouded over as he reached his hand out to me and continued to pull me in closer to him, knife in hand, he had the touch of death…

* * *

><p>"NO!" I shot straight up in bed, gasping loudly. I was shaking, freezing cold as I was covered in a thick layer of icy sweat. I had curled up into a tiny ball on Spot's bed. My body ached from the tremors, which finally began to cease. It took me a few seconds to slow my heart rate back to a normal pace. I felt the spot where he had touched me to feel if it truly was burnt, but I felt no pain just a slight tingle from where his bloody finger had graced my skin. I felt my lips which weren't burnt, just slightly chapped. I ripped the blankets off of me and jumped out of bed too quickly, tripping over my boot on the floor and hitting the cold wooden floor hard.<p>

"Ouch," I mumbled as I rubbed my elbow after falling on it. I got up quickly and went to the dirty mirror over Spot's tiny ancient desk. I examined my face carefully, seeing no signs of a burn or blood, _nothing_. I sighed as I wiped the stray tears from my eyes, and noticed I was alone. A shiver ran up my spine as I tried hard not to let any thoughts of my nightmare seep into my conscious mind, at least for now. Yawning, I looked around and saw nothing, no signs of Spot. A small piece of paper caught my eye as it sat on the nightstand; I walked over to Spot's bed and sat down, extending my still-shaking arm and grasped it.

_Riley,_

_I am out selling. Scab is heer no need to wory. See you soon._

_-Spot_

My mood suddenly lightened. I smiled, looking down at his horrible handwriting. He needs to work on his penmanship, and I'll have to teach him how to spell correctly too. I took a deep breath and got up from the bed. I shyly looked around the corner before walking over to the washroom. I got ready for the day slowly, dashing into my room only to grab some clothes to bring into Spot's room. I couldn't stay in that room very long, not after last night. As I buttoned up my fitted dark blue shirt I jumped slightly as someone knocked on the door.

"W-who is it?" I replied in a shaky voice.

"Riley, it's me." I heard Scab's voice say.

I straightened out my shirt and opened the door. "Hi Scab," I said holding the door open for him, but he didn't come in. I could understand that, after last night I bet all of the newsies were afraid to be seen alone with me.

"You got Spot's note?" he asked, awkwardly standing in the doorway. He avoided my eyes slightly, keeping his eyes towards the ground.

"Yes..." I said warily, he was hiding something.

"Uh, good." Scab said unsteadily.

"Scab?" I said trying to meet his glance. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he answered me much too quickly.

I raised my eyebrows, calling his bluff.

Scab sighed in defeat, giving in easily. "Spot didn't want you to know…" He said, obviously torn whether to deceive Spot or not, weighing the consequences.

"Scab, I won't tell Spot anything." I said assuring him. "He won't know you told me, so explain please?" I gave him my most pathetic face.

Scab took one glance at me, and sighed. "Fine." He finally met eyes with me. "Manhattan knows 'bout you bein' here and what happened last night, Jack is comin' to bring you back."

My heart sank. I wasn't ready. I hadn't accomplished anything. My relationship with Spot was still in its infancy, leaving now would shatter everything. "But…" I stuttered, my mind wandering. "I don't want to leave." My voice held a pathetic sorrow, a pout forming on my face.

Scab gave me a torn look. "Accordin' to Spot," he paused, almost as if for dramatic effect. "Jack ain't gonna leave Brooklyn without you."

I scoffed. "Well he's going to have to find a motel in this area, because he's going to be here for a while!" my voice started to climb in volume. "I am almost an adult, Jack isn't my father therefore he has no say where I choose to live." I half-yelled, not purposely taking my frustrations out on Scab.

Scab bit his lip hesitantly. "There's somethin' else." He looked to the ground, once again avoiding my questioning eyes. "W-well I figure since I already told you most of it, I better just tell you everythin'." He sighed. "Looks like Spot's gonna kill me anyways…" he trailed off.

"Well what is it?" I demanded impatiently, crossing my arms tightly around my chest.

It took Scab a few seconds to work up the courage to form words. "W-well, you see," he paused once again. "Jack knows about you and Spot."

A whooshing noise came from my mouth. I took a step backwards and processed this new information for a second.

_Crap, crap, crap_. I already knew Jack's opinion of Spot, especially when he was around me. I winced slightly from the unpleasant memory of that horrible fight I had with Jack after the first day I ventured into Brooklyn to find Spot.

_ "So Riley, when I said don't be out late, does that mean come home late with a jerk from Brooklyn?" Jack looked pissed now. "And it's funny, I saw Susie today and she said nothing about going shopping with you. So what the hell happened, Riley?"_

_I gulped. "I'm sorry Jack! Look, I knew you'd freak-out if I told you I was going alone, and I just happened to run into Spot and we didn't mean to be out so late! Okay?" I gave him my saddest puppy-dog face, trying to make him cave. I really did hate lying to him._

_"You just happened to run into him? You were obviously not in Manhattan then? Fuck Riley, ya know what? I don't like seein' you with him. Is that why you were out late, did he try anything on you? You know his reputation with women, how could you be so fuckin' stupid? Can't you see what he's doing?" Jack said starting to yell._

_I got defensive. "Yes Jack I know his reputation but you know what? He was being a friend to me, he wasn't trying anything! And it doesn't even matter because nothing happened! And nothing is going to happen, Jack!" I screamed at him. Hot tears started running down my cheeks as I got more and more frustrated. I knew everyone in the lodging house could hear us but I didn't care._

_"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE'S TRYING TO DO! Riley, he's trying to get you to like him so he can fuck you and then forget about you! And I swear to God, if he tries anything on you I will kill him! And he can forget about our alliance! God dammit!" Jack screamed as he punch a hole straight threw the wall._

_I got right up in his face and started yelling. "Jack he wouldn't do that! I'm not some random girl to him! I'm his sister's best friend! He's not going to try to hurt me! Plus he doesn't like me, and I don't like him! I hadn't even seen him for 2 years before today!" I screamed at him. "And you know what? If you cared enough, you'd let me go and stop treating like I'm eleven again and you'd stop being so fucking overprotective!" I said opening his door and standing in the hallway._

_His hand was bleeding pretty badly. "Riley after everything I did for you, and you throw it in my face! So are you little miss perfect? Huh? You don't need me? Yeah well you couldn't live without me Riley! You'd be dead if I didn't give a damn about you!" He slammed his door right in my face._

This memory was painful, almost physically painful. Jack cared for me, of that I was sure; he just has this overwhelming need to protect from everyone and everything. I know he cares, but it's maybe a little too much. "How did he find out?" I asked absently.

"Word spreads like wildfire 'round here," Scab shrugged. "He said Jack will be here by tonight."

I took an exasperated sigh. "Where's Spot?" I said, heading for my door. I seriously need to speak with him.

Scab looked confused, taking a step towards me. "He's sellin'… I thought you knew that-"

"Take me to him." I said in an authoritative voice.

Scab looked around nervously, he staggered a little. "I-I'm supposed to keep you here until he's done, and I'm not exactly sure where he is, he sells in a few different-"

"Scab," I said interrupting him, crossing my arms tightly around myself. "If you don't take me, I'll wander around until I find him, and I have a feeling that he wouldn't be too pleased if you let me roam around Brooklyn alone." I threatened.

"Fine." Scab spat out.

"Well," I said feeling pretty proud of myself. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Scab walked with me through the busy, bustling streets of Brooklyn. It was cold today, obviously the storm that poured rain over the city had yet to cease. The chill of an approaching winter was in the air, although it was still only October. The wind-chill froze me down to the bone, I was thankful that I remembered to grab my coat. I looked to the sky and scowled at the ominous clouds that were waiting to drench the whole city again soon. Scab walked quickly through the streets, inconspicuously looking behind him every so often to check if I was still there.<p>

I took a deep breath in through my nose to smell the clear, crisp, autumn air. It was a comforting smell, reminding me of my childhood love of the autumn season. The autumn air wasn't enough to shake the mood that had overtaken me after hearing about Jack. I had to think of some way for him to let me stay; I needed to talk to Spot. My mind suddenly flashed back to my dream, Spot dead on the ground, the cold, wet ground. _Something's different_. Every nightmare was slightly different, with something that was different from other dreams. This time I was alive, Spot was the one who was dead. I was hoping this difference wasn't more significant than I thought. Maybe it was my subconscious playing tricks on me and making up scary stories. But, what if my subconscious mind knew something that my conscious mind hadn't realized yet, maybe I was trying to protect me. I tried hard not to think about it anymore, I needed to focus on the Jack problem.

Spot was over by the docks, farther than the ones that the Brooklyn newsies hang around, they were more crowded with fisherman and sailors. He was yelling out headlines, finishing up his last few sales to an older woman and a middle-aged fisherman. Scab and I stood back, waiting for him to finish up and meet with us.

"So I'm guessin' she knows by the look on her face," Spot said to Scab, his hand resting on his cane as he stopped two feet in front of us.

I tapped my foot on the ground unsteadily. "Spot, don't talk about me like I'm not right here in front of you."

He kept his eyes on Scab. "I thought I told you not to tell her," Spot said sternly.

Scab kept his eyes low.

"Get back to the lodging house." He said in firm tone.

Scab nodded and turned around walking dejectedly away from us.

"I forced it out of him," I said truthfully. "You didn't have to be rude."

Spot sighed. "Yeah, well, he needs to be broken-in a little more, he's gotta live up to his new promotion."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "He's your new second-in-command?"

"Yup, he better not screw up like the last one did." Spot voice was bitter.

I shivered at the memory of the green-eyed boy.

"So," I said switching topics. "What are we going to do about this?"

Spot shook his head. "My birds say he ain't leavin' without you." He said quietly. "I'll talk to him."

"Bad idea," I interjected. "That could be ugly. I mean remember the first night I stayed in Brooklyn?"

Spot nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He sighed.

"I'll talk to him," I said bravely. "I can explain why I need to be here, and how much it means to me."

"He knows about us, ya know." Spot said quietly.

"I'll deal with him." I said sighing, not looking forward to this conversation.

I had to stay, I hadn't figured out my dream but I feel as though I've made progress. Last night's nightmare was bothering me, like I knew what it meant, like the answer was staring me in the face. I needed to finally end this.

Spot interrupted my serious thoughts. "Let's get you some food," Spot said, sliding his arm around my waist.

"And coffee," I added, giving him a devious smile.

"And coffee." He agreed, chuckling to himself.

As happy as I was, I knew that something was off, something wasn't right. A bad feeling swept over me, a premonition almost. My stomach churned slightly, nervous. The thought of tonight made adrenaline leak into my blood, my heart raced, my head pounded. The memory of last night's terrifying nightmare haunted my every thought. _Something wasn't right._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took me so long to post, but thanks for reading! Please review and share your thoughts. And if you have any hopessuggestions/predictions, I'd love to hear them!**

**Thanks! :)**

**-Riley**


	31. Update (Yes, I am alive!)

Hello Readers!

I know it has been an incredibly long time since I have updated my story but I promise you I have not given up or forgotten about it. Life is busy and growing older means more priorities and less time for the things you enjoy but I refuse to give up on this story!  
>I have had a pretty intense case of writer's block but I am working hard on finishing Sunrise in New York. I hope you guys will be patient with me while I work on this story, I will be posting a new chapter in the near future and I am completely ecstatic about it! Thanks for reading! You'll be hearing more from me soon! :)<br>-Riley 


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

><p>"<em>What I used to be will pass away and then you'll see, <em>

_that all I want now is happiness for you and me"_

* * *

><p>Icy wind blew past Spot and I as we headed down the empty sidewalks of Brooklyn. Numb. That's what I was feeling. The nightmare haunted me, leaving a sinking feeling in my empty stomach. My premonitions were getting the best of me, sucking good feelings straight out of me and leaving a numb and empty shell of a person. Why is this happening, and better yet, why to <em>me<em>? I ask myself this question over and over only to only come up with nothing. What concerned me the most from my last dream was, Spot.

_I was expressionless as I gazed down upon the deceased body of Spot Conlon. His cold eyes open, looking straight up, his face was a pale grey color. My vision was starting to narrow as I was frozen in shock, unable to process the reality. In a complete daze, I let my achy body collapse as I tiredly rested my head on Spot's chest, not able to move or even cry. I couldn't scream, couldn't make a sound, I struggled to breathe._

He was dead, and I wasn't.

My mind was repeating this new question over and over in my head: _Why did he die, and not me?_

Dreadfully, my eyes darted to Spot's as we walked down the barren street. His cold blue eyes were glaring ahead of him. He walked slightly ahead of me and protectively close to me, our shoulders touching. His face was hard, his eyes deadly, but I knew he wasn't upset, that was just his normal expression. He caught my eyes on him and turned his head towards me and softened his expression. He slowed his pace slightly and studied my expression more carefully.

"What's wrong?" his voice was rough and full of worry.

I forced a smile. "Nothing."

Unconvinced, he cocked an eyebrow.

"I've got a lot on my mind." I admitted, keeping my gaze in front of me. The only sound I could hear was the crackling of fallen leaves under my boots.

Spot gave me an apprehensive look. "When did you last eat?"

I thought about that and it worried me that I couldn't remember. "Yesterday," I said mumbling "I think."

Spot grabbed my arm and quickened his pace, half-jogging. "Jesus Riley. You can't just not eat, ya know? You're already too damn skinny" he looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

I stiffed a chuckle; Spot's angry mumbling was always hilarious.

Spot stopped dead in his tracks at a door to an apartment with a sign reading something in another language, Italian, guessing from the neighborhood we were in. On the door had a big, old brass peephole, large enough for someone's head to fit through.

Spot gave a swift three knocks to the old wooden door, and an ancient Italian man wearing a stained white apron. His brown eyes were soft as he recognized Spot immediately. "What can I do for you today, my boy?" he looked at me with a kind expression. "And who's your lovely friend?"

I involuntarily blushed.

Spot loosened his jaw and smiled. "This is Riley."

He looked at me, "Riley, this is Antonio. He makes the best pastrami and provolone sandwiches in all of New York."

The man chuckled and gave Spot a cheerful jab on the shoulder and looked at me. "He's a smooth one, eh?"

I smiled as sincerely as I could and nodded. "Oh he sure is." My mind was far away…

Antonio gave a deep chuckle and turned around to make our sandwiches, the door shutting behind him.

Spot looked at me, concerned, placing his arm on my shoulder. "Go find somewhere to sit down Ry, you don't look so good."

I nodded and gave him a weak smile. "I'm just hungry."

Telling from Spot's face, we both knew this to be untrue.

I walked over to a bench just a short distance from Spot and sat down, analyzing everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

I was in Brooklyn searching for the man who haunted my dreams and who may or may not be trying to murder me and the boy I've fallen in love with. Meanwhile, my ex-boyfriend just attacked me moments before I had a chance to tell him I was actually in love with his closest ally, who also happened to be my best friend's brother.

_Hmmm, I wonder why my head refused to stop pounding…_

Spot's eyes met up with mine as we finished the last of our sandwiches. "You look like you could use a drink." He gave me a half-smile.

I smirked at him. Even while my mind raced with the problems that faced me, Spot Conlon made me genuinely, irrevocably happy.

I nodded, "That actually sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p>On the walk to O'Malley's, Spot and I kept things light. Held my hand and joked with me, occasionally I would catch him looking at me, only to look away once I met him eyes. It was as it for a moment, he and I were the only two people in the world.<p>

The mood began to change as Spot shot me a wary look before extending his hand to get the door creaked as we walked into a haze of cigar smoke and the strong smell of liquor. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust from the near-sunset grey sky to the dimly-lit lighting of the bar. There were older sailors closer to the door, talking adamantly with the bartender as we walked down the short walkway to the tables and booths; Spot lightly put his hand on my lower back, protectively. It was suddenly seemed very quiet in the normally loud, gruff bar but now a painful silence embraced the back section of the bar when Spot and I passed several younger men, who were clearly newsies from their clothing. They watched Spot walk slowly next to me with grave and somewhat sinister expressions. Their eyes didn't stray as we approached them and as we turned left towards the booths.

I watched Spot with careful eyes as we sat down in a booth as far from other customers as possible. I continued to cautiously watch Spot as he gave our drink orders to the bartender. The bar began to pick up in volume, as if getting more crowded by the second.

I opened my mouth to ask a question but quickly shut my mouth, chickening out.

I didn't even realize the barkeep had dropped off our drinks when I noticed Spot sipping his whiskey.

"Just ask me, Riley." Spot said setting his drink down a little too rough, letting me know he was visibly frustrated.

I glanced behind Spot at the boys at the bar, thankful they were not facing us.

"Who are they, Spot?" I asked nonchalantly glancing in the newsies' direction.

"Queens." Spot said as if that meant nothing.

My heart dropped suddenly. That was exactly what I was afraid he would say

"What?" my eyes bulged nervously as I felt my stomach churn.

Spot leaned in closely to me, calmly. "Riley, listen to me very carefully," he said in a deadly serious tone. "Calm down, _now_. Do not look at them, do not acknowledge them, breathe and act normal," his blue eyes piercing into mine.

I didn't see how he expected me to follow these instructions, but I nodded slightly. "Spot," my voice was just above a whisper, "what are you going to do?"

His face was expressionless. "Nothing," his eyes darted to mine, "at least right now." Spot glanced to my drink and back to me, wordlessly telling me he wanted me to drink my wine and act normal.

I took a sip, attempting to ignore the growing lump in my throat.

"I'm getting one more drink, do not move or talk to anyone, got it?" Spot's voice was rough.

Spot what if they say something to you, you're not going to fight them are you?" I whispered anxiously, trying to contain my breathing.

Spot's expression was turning angered. "Riley stop," he grunted. "I'll be right back, I'm not going to do anything stupid and I'm not going anywhere near them."

I nodded and focused my eyes on my empty drink, studying it mindlessly.

Amidst the crowd, a tall man in all black suddenly walked past me dropping a small, crumpled piece of paper on to the ground next to me.

I looked up to alert him that he dropped something, but the man was suddenly lost in the packed bar, I was only able to see his black hat bobbing towards the exit.

Trying to respect Spot's instructions, I didn't look back for him. But my curiosity got the best of me as I swiftly grabbed the paper, unwrapping it slowly.

Something felt off, something wasn't right.

I opened the small, plain, white paper; it read:

_You're running out of time. Sweet dreams Riley._

My heart dropped and instantly all of the blood left my face.

I got out of the booth, shoving my way through the crowded, loud, raucous bar towards the door.

Without thinking, I ran as fast as I possibly could into the pitch black night.

Only one thing was on my mind:

That was _him._

I ran outside of the bar into the empty street, focusing my eyes, scanning every dark corner.

My heart was pounding, my breath was hard, my mind was racing. I needed to find him. I needed to end this. This man had to be unmasked, I was not going to sit idly by while he haunted my dreams, threatening the life of myself and the one I loved.

This ends now.

I suddenly felt two strong arms grab me from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! Thank you for being patient with me while I ease back into this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though I left you with a cliffy!). Pardon my writing as it may not be up to snuff, all this time away left me rusty! Leave me a review to let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, and what your predictions are for what is coming next. Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**-Riley**


End file.
